Mirai Nikki: Genderbend
by zephyrventus13
Summary: Fem!Yuki Male!Yuno version of the story, Please Review!
1. Mirai Nikki episode 1

**MIRAI NIKKI EPISODE 1**

**A/M note: If you're wondering about by I posted 10 first, it's because I wrote and posted that out of boredom. But I'll keep the rest of the series in order from here on out.**

* * *

It was morning as Amano Yukihime woke from her blanket cocoon; she heard her blue cell phone buzz.

In class she was taking notes on her phone as the teacher was saying something about the city not being safe, and to get home safely.

She heard the rattle of her classmates, their words surfaced one at a time.

"It's no use"

"Just leave her be"

"What's she doing?"

"What a weirdo."

"She's a loner"

"I hear she keeps a diary on her phone."

"Well she's the only one in this class who hardly ever talks."

Yuki didn't react to the comments that she was used to and walked out of class directly back home.

"_I'm always a bystander_" she thought to herself. "_Sure. Other kids used to ask me to play when I was younger, but this is who I've become after turning them down. With all the spare time I had, I started to write a diary. It was easy just being a bystander and recording what I saw_"

* * *

Yuki came home and walked past the note from her mother saying that she'd be home soon. Sitting on her bed she took off her hat and jacket and wrapped herself in her blanket.

"_I have friends. They only exist in my imagination though_" she closed her eyes.

"_Deus_"

* * *

She opened her eyes to a dimension of purple and a vision of a grand deity typing something.

He eyed her, "Yukihime, huh. Give me a second; I'm tweaking the causality continuum at the moment."

"Are you up to no good again?" she asked with a wary smile.

"The world needs a thrill every once in a while"

"You can't go starting wars for the thrill of it." she scolded gently.

"Don't say that, our next game will be interesting." the god insisted.

Yuki opened her phone to record the events.

"Another diary entry, I'm surprised you have so much to write about." Murumuru was eating corn and crawling onto her bed.

"Y-yeah, I make entries for the time and location and write down everything I see- oy-Stop dropping corn on my bed Murumuru." Yuki complained.

"You're so dull Yukihime" Murumuru countered and spit the corn kennels onto her face.

"S-stop that"

"So those are nothing but just random entries" The midget observed and continued on her corn.

"It's just a random diary without purpose, with no dreams or purpose all I have is this diary and this imaginary world."

* * *

Yuki opened her eyes to her room.

**_"Are you lonely?" _**

"Not really."

**_"But would you change yourself if you could?"_**

"..."

**_"Very well, I shall grant you the future"_**

Just then Yuki's phone rang to an incoming message.

_"That message will become your future."_

Yuki looked you see a message from Deus she looked slightly amused to see the receiver's name.

"_What are you planning now_?" she thought to herself.

**_"An interesting game"_**

She closed her phone "Heh, well whatever, it's all in my head anyway"

* * *

The next few days were odd; the incoming messages from her phone were future predictions of her day. The bulls-eye, the news, the police, the quiz, all was very much accurate and real according to her phone.

After confronting Deus, the discussion confirmed her fears. Soon there were new rumors and comments from the student body about Yuki, no longer a just loner or keeping to herself. No, they were more;

"Hasn't Yuki been really lucky lately, like everything is going her way"

"That bitch is starting to piss me off"

" Did you hear that she got a higher score on the test than Gasai-kun?"

"EH! Impossible, she must have cheated!"

"We should teach that slut a lesson, put her in her place."

"Yeah!"

Yuki of course avoided them reading in her diary that a bunch of classmates that didn't like her got the jump on her and beat her to a pulp, she smiled like an idiot after reminiscing on an easy ticket to passing in life.

* * *

The next day her class was taking a test.

"_It doesn't matter what the questions are, I can see the future_." Yuki said looking at her phone.

Just then, a pink haired boy looked her way, Yuki was surprised at the movement. The boy was looking to be modeling something out of clay; he told the teacher that it was a brain exercise

"_Gasai Yuto, his grades are excellent, striking looks, and the object of the entire schools admiration. It couldn't be…"_

(Yuto basically wears a male version of his counterparts outfit. Replacing the skirt with jeans and the ribbon with a tie)

* * *

After school the crows could be heard from outside, Yuki was looking at a clay Murumuru on Yuto's desk.

"_N-no way._.."

Just then a static sound came from her phone, an income of texts, and the last line that read

**[Dead End]**

"_Dead end? What is this? This...this future.."_ She said to herself.

"It's your future of course, Amano-chan" Yuto said walking in.

"Gasai Yuto"

"That's your future" He said with a creepy smile.

"W-what?"

"I knew it." He said walking forward.

Yuki stepped back in fear until she was close enough to run out of the classroom.

* * *

She ran, running through the streets of the town, her phone flashed and her future changed.

**[18:09, street, Gasai Yuto got ahead of me]**

"Don't run" Yuto said, clearly in front of her.

"How'd he get ahead of me?" She openly asked herself, turning to run the other way.

Yuto formed a pout on his face at the sight of losing his classmate again.

"Mah, mah, the chase continues Yu-ki"

* * *

Yuki ended up running into the construction building elevator, throwing her bag and pressing the 14th floor button.

"_It can't be_" she thought to herself.

The elevator doors stopped closing; a hand opened them again to reveal Yuto staring directly at her. He walked her to the back of the elevator with no escape.

"_It can't be_"

"Do you get it Yuki?" He said holding up a light blue phone.

"_It can't be… another diary owner?"_ Sweat began to form on Yuki's brow when the doors closed, _"I'm dead."_ She then remembered "_That's right...the darts_" she pulled one out.

"You can't stop me" Yuto said smiling, pinning her to the wall his face far too close for comfort. He then pressed his lips against hers. Those few seconds felt like an eternity for the confused girl. When Yuto drew back he still kept her pinned to the wall,

" I won't let you stab me"

"Eh?"

"You won't stab me. That's the future"

"_The future?"_

Taking another step back allowing her arms to fall he smiled at her "You've got the wrong idea Yuki." Yuto turned his head and his eyes narrowed looking out the elevator window.

"He's here"

Outside the elevator stood a hooded man looking directly at the building.

"Who's here?" Yuki asked trying not to stumble from the past events that occurred.

"The serial killer from the news, the third diary owner"

"Third?"

"I saw that he was going to kill you by looking at your future"

"Huh"

Yuto flipped open her phone to show the contents inside. "This is my future diary

**[18:20 Yuki dies on the 14th floor of the building]**

"Eh. Those entries are all about me, but…"

"My diary is the Yukihime diary. It grasps your future in 10 minute intervals. The diary of love."

"10 minutes, he's been writing about me every 10 minutes?" Yuki was now full on in shock at the person standing before him.

_"Crazy stalker bastard!"_

" Your future belongs to me" Yuto said, he trapped her on both sides with his arms, pressing the top floor button.

"Oy, What are you-"

"Like I said, you'll die if get off on the 14th floor, you'll be the first the drop out of the survival game." Yuto opened his phone again in her face to remind her of her **[Dead End]**

" Every diary owner is after each other's lives, like that guy."

"_What is he talking about?"_

"Yuki you used your diary too carelessly, you must've left a trail for this guy to follow."

* * *

The two ended up on the roof at sunset exiting the elevator.

"The roof...why did we come here?" Yuki demanded.

"That guy has a future diary too" Yuto said stretching his arms "It doesn't matter where we run to. See, isn't it nice in the open?"

"_Sticking with this guy is going to get me killed. Killed for sure_" Yuki concluded.

"Let's face him here together." Yuto said.

"Y-you're insane" Yuki replied.

Yuto walked forward once again coming far too close for comfort and put one of his hands at the small of Yukis back, making her edge closer towards him, he then took her hand with the dart put it in front of her face.

"I have a plan Yuki"

" _The darts_"

Yuto smiled and brushed her cheek "The darts will decide your fate, are you feeling lucky today, Yu-ki?"

* * *

When the Third arrived Yuki was hiding on a lower level and Yuto on stand-by.

"Where are they hiding" she heard him say

"_I only have one chance, when he goes for his future diary_" Yuki was looking at a video being taken by Yuto's phone which was hidden.

"Shit, where'd they go?" Third pulled out a gray striped phone.

Yuki edged over the level a bit to get a view "_Basically if I destroy his Diary..._"

Yuto ran out to serve as a distraction, while Yuki threw the Dart at the Thirds phone"

"_Bulls-eye!"_

The Third staggered back and a hole formed on him, sucking into himself.

When his phone fell, Yuto looked unimpressed at the turnout.

"That's it? How boring." and he began to stretch again while Yuki just stared at him with an almost mortified expression." Yuki, let's get a bite to eat; Your mom won't be coming home right?

* * *

That night Deus called a meeting of the diary owners; he discussed the rules, lifelines, and demonstrated possibilities. He directed the miracle of miracles at her and spoke about her being the favorite to win; the thought mortified her seeing as it was Yuto who thought of the plan. The meeting was about to be over; the remaining diary holders glanced towards her direction.

"Looks like the biggest obstacle would be…"

"The first"

"Farewell then First"

" You better not be dead by the time I get to you"

"Good-bye and good luck First-san"

_Oy, wait a sec-_

"I can see the fear in your eyes"

"A miracle maker like you is awfully troublesome"

_N-no I didn't-_

"Don't worry, I'll protect you"

"aww. Poor thing"

_Wait!_

"This meeting is adjourned" Deus announced.

* * *

Yuki was transported back to her neutral plane and fell to her knees in defeat.

"How did it come to this?"

"It's okay Yuki "

She stiffened at the sound of his voice and slowly turned to see Yuto grasping his face and blushing..

"I'll protect you, okay? Yuki"


	2. Mirai Nikki episode 2

**[Mail received]**

Yuki's phone buzzed in the night.

"Again?! That's the 40th message." Yuki said, she backed up slightly on her bed at the sound of the buzzing.

"_I didn't even give him my number. I-is Yuto Gasai stalking me_?"

Yuki flipped opened her phone looking at all the heart themed messages from the same person, she recalled what Yuto told her in the elevator,

"_Does this mean he knows what I'm doing, even now_?" just the thought was enough to send chills down her spine.

Meanwhile Yuto was in the dark, sending messages to his stalkee, smiling eerily. "Yuki"

* * *

"Your homeroom teacher, Hiyama-san is absent today so I'm subbing for him…"said the substitute teacher.

In the back row Yuki was questioning her purpose and the use of her future diary.

"_What should I do, just holding onto it is a tricky situation. I can't consult with anyone either…"_ Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up towards Yuto who was paying attention to the front.

A look of mistrust formed on her face.

"_Whoa, whoa. Were you really thinking of consulting him? He's your stalker!"_

Eventually, logic and desperation forced the girl to walk towards Yuto who pulled out his bag for gym.

"Um, do you have a minute?" She asked him.

"Sorry Amano-chan, my PE class is coming up. I'll make time for you later, we'll talk then." and he walked off.

* * *

Yuki was left by herself in the classroom, "_What was I expecting from him_?" she almost seemed disgusted with herself.

A knocking at the door caught her attention as a handsome man with dark purple hair was at the door.

"Excuse me, can you help me? How do I get to the teachers room?I want to find out something about Hiyama-sensei."

He wore a tailored royal purple waistcoat over a lavender collar shirt, having a ribbing tied on each arm to make the sleeves look puffy and a small top hat that was diagonal on his head.

"Sure" Yuki said putting her phone in her pocket. "_What's with this guy_?" she thought to herself.

"He's your homeroom teacher right?" The man asked." My sources tell me that he's the street killer."

" _EH_?!"

"Anyway, I heard the rumor about your grades suddenly improving." He said quickly advancing towards her."It's as if you've turned into a new person. You know how Hiyama-sensei's absent today? He was killed." Suddenly the man shot forward and tripping Yuki pinning by her hands on the ground. " The street killer that is."

Yuki's eyes widened to the revelation,

"His future diary was the Murder diary, he cornered the First but got the tables turned on him instead. That's right, Hiyama Takano was the Third!"

The man pulled her blue cell out of her pocket and practically taunted her with it. "Nice cell phone."

Yuki was frozen in fear with the fact that her lifeline wasn't in her possession any more

"You're the First, Amano Yukihime!" he yelled, excited at the revelation.

"You know I had planned on killing you directly," the man said with a creepy smile," but I'll play with you First" his hand started to reach up her shirt.

Yuki tried struggling but it was no use, "S-Stop it!"

" Yuki!"

Yuto jumped into the classroom and tried to hit the man in purple with a nearby fire extinguisher. The guy jumped back to the windows with crashed desks around him, dropping the blue phone.

"I'm the Ninth diary owner Uryuu Minento. I won't go down like Third." He then jumped out the window "Die First!"

Yuto acted quickly carrying Yuki out of the classroom over his shoulder also grabbing the her cell.

* * *

The building they were in exploded and the screams of children dying could be heard. The fire alarm went off after the explosion died down.

Yuki had her back to the wall staring directly into the classroom, her eyes started to wield up tears "Dead End, Three hours from now I'll…"

Yuto, who was hugging her, looked at her in the eye with a smile, "Don't worry Yuki, I'll definitely kill that bastard."

"_Seriously, how can this guy talk about murder so easily_?" Yuki thought to herself, her whole body was shaking.

"Yuki, I'll do anything for you." Yuto promised,

Yuki thinking quickly replied "Yuto, please protect me."

The pink haired stalker smiled and immediately pressed his lips against hers.

Yuki definitely felt uncomfortable, thinking about how she was just using Yuto for her own gain.

* * *

The two crawled through the now ruined school; Yuto paused briefly looking back at Yuki who was looking at her phone. _"Yuki's finally depending on me."_ The image of a younger them in a classroom together flashed in his head." _Ever since that moment, that day, one year ago, I've made up my mind. I'm going to protect Yuk_i.

Yuki lifted her head and flashed a mournful smile, "Let's go, Yuto"

Yuto blushed at her smile and quickly tuned his head, "_I never thought that Yuki would come to like me…and I would just be ignored forever_." He clutched his shirt, blushing harder at her cuteness. "_I will defiantly protect Yuki, no matter what happens_!"

* * *

The Yuto spotted The Ninth and the rest of the student body through a piece of glass that he picked up.

"Everyone is gathered in the other building, looks like they're trapped" he said.

The two halted in front of the staircase leading the floor below.

"A bomb went off in the staircase," Yuki read, immediately looking at the Dead End.

"We can't use the stairs, let's find another route." Yuto said.

There was another familiar sound of static and the future changed.

" The diary entries changed…" Yuki said to herself with surprise.

"So? The future won't change if you don't follow what's written in the diary." Yuto said point out the obvious. "Your diary has the advantage of gathering huge amounts of information, Yuki you can't just look at he diary and not pay attention to the 9th actions.

Once again the future changed.

** [11:30 (INSIDE THE SCHOOL) a bomb placed inside 2-C was detonated.]**

"Yuki!" immediately the bomb exploded in the classroom next to then.

When the smoke cleared Yuto was covering Yuki with his boy trying to protect her. " Read what it says next Yuki!"

"Y-yeah" checking her phone, "The next, is the hallway behind us!"

Yuto standing he grabbed her hand and they both ran up the stairs avoiding the bomb behind them.

_"Yuto is amazing, his analysis is spot on."_ Yuki thought panting.

* * *

Outside, the Ninth simultaneously blew up different parts of the school, checking his orange phone he smiled, "The future's changed again, the First's running around again." He smirked at the thought of the weakling.

* * *

Inside the school the duo where running away down the halls trying to avoid the explosions, Yuto kept holding onto Yuki's hand, "_I was right to have Yuto on my side, we'll both get out of here so-"_

They narrowly avoided an oncoming explosion.

Yuki let go for a second and looked back, trying to catch her breath. "_Wasn't that explosion pretty close?" _She observed.

Both of them climbed down the broken debris of the school,

Yuto had already jumped down to the next room "Yuki? What's next?".

Just as Yuki was checking her phone, a bomb exploded behind them sending Yuki crashing into a row of desks.

"Yuki, are you alright?!" Yuto asked running towards her side.

"I-I'm fine." She said trying to stand.

"Yuki, you have to see what happens to you after the explosions, and not just when and where they happen.

"_Me?"_ her eyes widened slightly, looking at her phone,

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

"I'm just an observer, I only write what happens around me, my diary won't write about what happens to me." Yuki said, tears almost wield up in her eyes.

The future changed as Yuto checked his phone.

**[11:12 5/02- An explosion right by Yuki]**

**[11:22 5/02- Yuki avoided the explosion yay! ]**

**[11:32 5/02- Yuki got hurt by a big explosion. No! Don't Die!]**

**[11:42 5/02- Yuki is hurt and can't move]**

Yuto's eyes widened as the cued bomb went off near them.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Yuki opened her eyes to Yuto shielding her with his body.

"I've been watching ya know. Your diary may not talk about you but mine does. Since I've been watching you all this time." He got off of her and held up his phone, showing various 10 minuet interval entries about her.

"With your and my Future Diary's we can tell everything that'll happen to you and your surroundings. Then you won't die. You'll live through this and you can use me to pull this off."

She stared at him with horror in her eyes, covering her face with her arm tears fell down her face. "I'm just a loser,"

"Yuki…"

"This is ridiculous, standing in the safe zone, being an observer…I was just scared of getting hurt. I was lonely, I wanted friends too, I wanted to be noticed, and I even a stupid crush too." She sat up clutching her knees, "But I was scared, scared of being hurt by talking with people." She started crying, watching the tears reach the floor. "I never wanted to be an observer "

Yuto hugged her, to her surprise and then stood up, brushing the dust off his clothes. " It's never too late Yuki, we still have an hour and a half till your dead end. Let's move over to the next building while we still can. " He reached out his hand to her. " Everyone else is over there, they're all your friends."

Yuki looked at him for a second, and took his hand, standing up. "Yeah."

* * *

"_Why is the dead end at 14:04? That guy could have killed Yuki when he first saw her._" Yuto thought to himself, flashing her a smile.

* * *

"_That's right, they're all my friends, I don't know if they'll trust me. But I'll tell them about this Diary. We'll put our heads together and find a way out of this situation_." Yuki thought to herself.

They were both crawling the halls, slowly making it to where the other people were.

Yuto looked around cautiously, "_Things are too quiet, nothing's changed in the future and things are progressing well…but something's off_."

"Isn't that?" Yuki stood and went ahead. "Kousaka!"

"_What?! They were threatened and told not to leave the classroom! What's this guy doing here! This is…" _

The future changed.

In a heartbeat, Yuki was pinned to the ground and Yuto was apprehended by their classmates.

"Yuki!"

* * *

Yuki struggled but her phone was taken away. She was then carried outside in front on the terrorist, her face was planted on the ground and tears were running down her face.

"_You're all my friends, so why…"_

"You shouldn't move, Mines are buried all around me, The bomb sensors in the building are now on, Step outside and everything goes boom!" Ninth spoke thought the microphone.

* * *

"Yuki!" Yuto struggled with his captors, he looked around and saw the panicked faces of their classmates. "_I told Yuki they were all her friends, I lied to Yuki, they made me lie to Yuki. They're not her friends, ANYONE WHO HURTS YUKI IS NOT HER FRIEND!"_

* * *

"Goodbye, Amano Yukihime" Minento said holding the trigger.

* * *

"_I have to protect her, I promised to protect her…no matter what cost…"_

* * *

An explosion went off in the school building as Yuto stepped into the hallway after disabling his captors.

"_Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, DIE! Everyone should die!"_ Yuto ran down the halls in a fury intentionally setting off the explosions set in the classrooms, "_Anything that tries to hurt Yuki should die!"_

* * *

Outside Minento and Yuki looked in shock at the turn of events, while her captors ran away.

"Stop…everyone's going to die. Yuto…it's over." Yuki stared in horror at the explosions.

" Don't worry First, you're not the only one who's going to die. All the bombs are going to be set off in 10 minutes." Minento said with a sadistic smile.

"_10 minutes? The **[Dead End]** is at 14:04!" _

" The Explosion's going to be the grand finale-" A bullet, was shot at his hat. "OY! I liked that hat!"

"Don't get too excited, you're making a big mess in my territory" A man in a blue suit with dark dreadlocks stepped beside Yuki.

" Who're-"

"I said that I would protect you didn't I First?" he said,

"You're a little late crashing this party, Fourth." Minento called out with half closed eyes.

"Tormenting a little girl? I question your hobbies, Ninth."

"Fourth?" Yuki said shocked.

" I'd suppose you'd be a little confused First, you see, Ninth isn't really after you. He wants me." The man pulled out a purple phone, "My Diary is the Investigation Diary, a diary that foretells all sorts of crimes. I'm not interested in God's seat, but I don't intent to let crimes happen around me." Putting his phone back into his pocket.

"I don't care what you guys are talking about, not that I really care, but can you listen to my demands…I'll take the silence as a yes."

"Kill the First and then yourself Fourth!"

The Fourth aimed at the terrorist, "I'll win this game and become God! A cop that can see the future is nothing put a nuisance."

"Do you really think that I'll-

"Then everyone here will die!

There was a brief paused, Fourth looked at Yuki and flashed a reassuring smile.

"Sorry First but the situation has changed, if I have to pick in this situation this is the answer."

"_Heh,_ _It's crazy that a loser like me is still alive, Running away from getting hurt, being an observer, not talking action for myself. Using Yuto to survive…It's natural for me to die in such a pitiful way." _Tears began falling down her face. "Just, take the shot, "she said not looking at this face. " Looks like I'll be a loser even after death."

The Fourth was about to pull the trigger.

"_Sorry, Yuto"_

* * *

Just then the sound of breaking glass lifted Yuki's head up and her eyes widened at the sight of Yuto whacking the Ninth with a stick.

"Dam, Bastard!" Minento kneed Yuto in the stomach sending him tumbling.

"Grab your diary first." The fourth said lowering his gun, "This is your chance to prove you're not a loser. Kill the ninth without that guys help. Think of your shaking as excitement and cover your nerves with a smile."

She tried and a completely forced smile appeared on her face, "Atta'girl. Now go!"

Yuki ran ahead straight towards The Ninth.

" Running though a minefield? Is she crazy?" Minento said stupefied.

"Yuki to your left!"

"_She dodged a mine? How!?"_

"Yuki to your left!" Minento turned and saw a pink haired boy with a cellphone yelling directions to the First.

"_That guy.." _Yuki grabbed her phone. " Is he a Diary user also!" Minento tried to run towards her but was slowed by the Fourths bullets. "Screw you Fourth!"

"To your left! Then your left again!"

"Shut up!"

Yuto's directions were then stopped when the Ninth tackled the phone out of his hands, kicking him a few more times before turning to see Yuki coming closer.

"_I'm on my own now_ " Yuki thought to herself.

* * *

"I'll just remotely detonate them….Ow! " A book was thrown at Minento's head, followed by a mass of school supplies.

An explosion was triggered behind Yuki, but that only gave her and extra push to speed ahead.

* * *

"_SHIT_" Minento thought to himself.

* * *

She quickly took out one of her darts, "NINTH!"

* * *

Minento tried to shield himself with his phone (Stupidly) " _SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIITTT_!"

* * *

The dart missed its target.

* * *

"_Aw dam_"

His eye was immediately impaled, and he clutched his injury, screaming in pain at the top of his lungs. Yuto disarmed the trigger from him.

* * *

"You lose Ninth." Fourth said coming closer. "You can't escape with that injury."

He stared at the cop with pure hated and threw a smoke bomb to the ground.

" DON'T FREAKIN MOCK ME YOU BASTARD!"

"_A smokescreen_?"

"My Future Diary is the Escape Diary!" Minento said on a motorbike, and he drove off.

* * *

A few hours later, the 3 remaining Dairy Holders stood in the now wrecked school.

"The Ninth and the other Diary holders will certainty come after you. We need to capture them and put an end to this stupid game. To do that we need our three Diaries." The detective turned and put his hand out, "Let's work together."

Yuki, wavered for a second but shook his hand, nodding a yes.

She turned and saw Yuto standing there; she noticed the amount of bruises and cuts.

"Yuto, are you alright?" she asked putting one hand forward.

Yuto's suddenly noticed her and started blushing.

" E-eh, yeah."

**[21:10 7/28- Yuki and Yuto become one]**

**[HAPPY END]**


	3. Mirai Nikki episode 3

"_Why is the sky blue?"_

Yuki absently thought to herself, she was sitting on a chair under a veranda in a amusement park. She looked ahead and lamely narrated the faux demise of people on rides.

"Ahhhh, my parachute won't open"

"Save me!"

"Splat"

Yuto then came running around the corner towards her carrying 2 vanilla cones.

"Yuki!"

She started at the pink haired boy running up to her with annoyance, today he was wearing a yellow dress shirt under a turquoise mid-sleeved jacket and a pair of blue jeans."Yuto, choose a less scary ride next time!

"Here you go" He ignored her comment and smiled, handing over a cone.

_Are you even listening to me?_

"Hurry up, it'll melt."

"Ah, let's ride that one next Yukii!" Yuto said pointing the largest roller coaster in nearest to them.

_Why am I here again?_

Completely forgetting about the ice cream Yuto dragged her over to the screams of people.

* * *

[Flashback to the police station where Yuki, Yuto, and Detective Kurusu are meeting]

"I want you two to help us with our mission."

"Mission?" Yuki asked.

"My goal is to prevent any more lives being lost in this stupid game, to achieve that we must discover the identity of the other future diary holders, we've already identified four; First: Amano Yukihime, who's present here, Second: Gasai Yuto,- and myself: Fourth, Kurusu Keigo,-also, the deceased Third: Hiyama Takao, as well as the escapee Ninth; Uryuu Minento.

"There are 12 in total, with seven still unknown" Yuki observed.

"The purpose of the mission is to find them. You won't have school for a while and, we must absolutely must capture Ninth." Kurusu walked over to the window mid-sentence.

"So what do we have to do?" Yuki asked.

"Go over there," and he pointed in the distance of the city. "He may be on the run, but Ninth is still after you two. I want you two to become bait until we track him down.

* * *

_Oh, yea, I have the detective to thank for this day. _

Yuki screamed of pure fear riding on the front of the roller coaster next to Yuto who was squealing for joy.

After getting off they walked towards the next ride.

_We're supposed to act as bait, but in reality we're just playing around. What kind of mission is this? But this may be a good opportunity to ask Yuto something that's been bothering me. Like why he's been chasing me around?_

"Sorry to keep you waiting Yuki" Yuto said bringing over a tray of food.

"Thanks…Hey Yuto why-"

"Let's drink it together." Yuto said cutting her off, drinking from the green soft drink.

Yuto blinked with confusion a few times, Yuto whined for a bit before Yuki put her lips on the other end.

Trying in vain to drink the beverage did she pull up the straw to see that Yuto put them both together.

"Stop messing with me!"

Yuto giggled at her embarrassed face.

* * *

Running ahead of her, Yuto pointed at another attraction.

"Yuki let's go there next."

Yuki looked up reading The Original Haunted House

_This won't end up well._

Yuto and Yuki walked side by side through the creepy house of horrors.

Yuki was cautious looking around in fear of something jumping out at her.

_Yuto is completely aware that I get scared easily, why did I even let him-_

A red cloaked figure fell from the ceiling and both teens screamed ending up clinging to each other on impulse.

"Yuto, you're squeezing me"

Yuto's head was on her shoulder and Yuki could hear his sniffles,

_Huh? Is guy actually a scaredy cat? _She thought to herself.

Pushing him off she took his hand and walked a little ahead, only to cling to each other again when a ghoul came up from behind them.

Yuto still gripped her hand walking out of the house of horrors

"That place was really scary" Yuto said burying his face into her jacket sleeve.

_This guy…_

"Ah! Let's go there next" He said pulling her towards a Water Amusement park.

"A-Ah wait a minute, not there!

"Yuki! Come out!" Yuto said, he was wearing green trunks showing off his toned body.

"No! I-it's embarrassing." Yuki said standing behind a tree, wearing a maroon colored bikini.

Yuto stared at her for a second, looking to have a gleam in his eye.

"Alright fine, we can just leave." He said turning around.

Yuki sighed, letting down her guard, about to thank him when the pink-haired boy picked her up bridal style.

" Ah! Yuto, put me down!" He ignored her and immediately jumped into the pool.

When they both surfaced Yuto was laughing until he noticed Yuki clutching herself and her face all red.

"Ah gomen, Yuki." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, laughing for a few seconds. "What's wrong?"

Yuki looked at his face and on the verge of tears, "I lost my bikini top when we jumped in, I'm terrible at tying these kinds of knots!"

_Why do these things always happen to me!?_

* * *

The two were walking side by side when Yuto opened conversation.

"Yuki, we should go to the planetarium ne-"

"No" Yuki bluntly.

"Eh?"

"Just, anywhere but there, please" and she walked ahead leaving Yuto by himself until he caught up with her.

* * *

They both ended up riding the ferris wheel, the tension was pretty obvious, however Yuto was trying to help the mood.

"We're so high up, look Yuki!" he said looking out the window at the sunset.

She nodded in return.

"You can see the whole city from here, it's really pretty."

"…hey, Yuto." Yuki started, Yuto turned his head towards her. "Why do you keep following me everywhere?"

He stared at her for a few seconds before replying. "Yuki, why did you avoid the planetarium earlier? I thought that you liked stars."

"How did you…" her eyes widened, "You used the diary again?! Yuto that's-"

"NO!" Yuto stood and looked her directly in the eye. "You're the one who told me, last year…"

* * *

**[ One Year ago; 5/10;14:20; Sakurai Middle school-Both Yuki and Yuto are sitting at opposite ends of an empty classroom]**

Yuto looked blankly at the paper in front of him. He was wearing a striped shirt under a light periwinkle button up sweatshirt, black knee-length shorts and socks, and house shoes.

"What do you want to do in the future?" It asked.

He glared at it in anger and annoyance, looking up he saw a girl with mid-long dark hair, a light beanie, and an orange sweatshirt. Standing up he walked over to her.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You don't know what to write either?"

He then leaned over to look at the words she had written on the paper. " I want to go see the stars with my family." It read.

"My parents got a divorce last week, I bought a telescope, but there's no point to it now. Heh, it's stupid right? I should erase it" she said starting the task.

Yuto's hand then stopped her from completely erasing the words.

"It's not stupid."

"It is, I have to submit this to the teacher, and this is just a waste of time." She said, meaning every word.

"Then why don't we go see the stars then?" Yuto suggested.

"Eh?"

"There's an observatory nearby, isn't it a good plan?" he said smiling.

" The thing is…I wanted to go with my family, it's what we promised together."

Yuto pouted replying, "You're so stubborn," he took her pencil and wrote in something new in the box. "Then how about this."

Yuki looked over the words that said "I'll become Gasai-kun's bride in the future."

" I'll be your groom when we grow up."

_**I remember, at that time, I thought that it was a joke. **_

Yuki looked at Yuto with innocent eyes, and nodded with a smile. "Okay."

"That's the reason?" Yuki said, in the Ferris wheel. "It was pretty insignificant at the time." Her head was down with half closed eyes. "You're still hiding something from me, aren't you?"

Yuto lifted her chin so her eyes were on par with his, and they stared at each other blushing for a few minutes before Yuto kissed her forehead.

"Not telling," he said with a lowered voice.

* * *

They both walked to Yuto's house when it started raining, both shared an umbrella until they reached their destination.

The both stood outside an old Japanese style house,

_This is, Yuto's home _

"W-well then, I'll be going now Yuto, be safe." She said walking off on her own, leaving the umbrella with him.

She immediately turned around when Yuto took her hand blushing faintly.

"Y-yuki, why don't you stop by? It's dangerous for a girl to be by herself in this kind of weather."

"Um, sure" She nodded.

Yuki wiped off some of the rain water that was on her jacket, the room was dark, and on the table in front of her was an apple.

Yuto opened the sliding door, carrying a candle, "Sorry, but the power's been cut,."

"Oh, it's okay." She replied trying to be polite.

Yuto picked up the apple. "This apple was grown in our yard. I'll go peel it."

_The power? An apple? It's probably nothing. _

Yuki then left to find the restroom.

Walking down the hall she used her Future Diary.

_**At the time I didn't think anything of it. I was just using my diary to find the bathroom and then returning to the room.**_

She stopped in to the side of a sliding door that was tapped over; she shined the phone in the same direction.

"What's this?"

"_I wonder what's in this room...there's nothing written about it in my Future Diary. Does that mean that the future will change if I open it?_

Yuki then reached for the sliding door handle.

_**It really was stupid; I never thought that this one thing would have such a profound effect on our future. **_

Opening door a retched stench entered her lungs; in the room was a gruesome sight of dead bodies, shriveled up with dried blood.

"Everything was going so well, why did you have to open it, Yuki." Yuto's voice was heard behind her. A familiar sound of static was heard and the [Happy End] was no longer.

* * *

Yuki ran through the rain towards her home, she looked back terrified and upon arriving home immediately locked the doors. She fell to her knees gasping for air and put her back to the door.

_That room in Yuto's house, those bodies, he couldn't have…_

"Good Night"

Yuki's heart was in her throat; she backed up a bit and saw a familiar pair of pink eyes looking through the mail slot.

"Good night Yuki."

* * *

**A/M note: **

**the bold italics is the future Yuki's narration. **


	4. Mirai Nikki episode 4

The thunder clashed outside along with the beating sound of the rain on the rooftop.

Yuki was alone in her house, she wrapped herself in a blanket and her eyes were wide with fear to the scene that she had witnessed that very night

The sight of the mangled bodies and the wretched stench still lingered in her senses.

_What the hell was that? Why were those bodies in Yutos house, was he trying to hide them from me?_

_C-could…could he really have killed them?_

Yuki heard the ticking of the clock in her room, looking to her right, she saw the note that that was left for her,

"A Police Detective called, he said that he'll pick you up tomorrow. I still can't come home –Mom" it read.

Yuki took out her phone, and stared at it for a few seconds,

_I should report this to the police _

She flipped open her phone and was about to dial Detective Kurusu when she received a message.

Her eyes widened to the senders name, and opened the message,

[**5/5 0:04 **

**Sender: Gasai Yuto **

**Who are you calling? **]

On cue a flash of thunder lit up her room, and unbeknownst to her, a familiar showed figure was looking through her window undetected.

_There's no escape_

* * *

The familiar sound of her ringing phone woke her up the next morning; she was wearing her same shirt and jacket from yesterday.

"Hello? Kurusu-san?"

"I'm standing outside your house right now, Are you out?"

"N-no, I just woke up, just wait a moment I'll be right down."

Yuki ran downstairs and opened the door revealing the detective waiting for her.

"Sorry," she immediately said.

"Yo, did you stay up last night?"

"N-no"

" Didn't I tell you to contact me when you left Gasai's house?" He scolded.

" I'm sorry"

"Whatever, let's go."

Yuki paused on her doorstep for a few seconds. "Kurusu-san, actually, last night, at Yuto's place…"

"Yuki!"

Yuto, was standing next to the detective's car with one hand on the door. He was sheepishly grinning rubbing the back of his head.

" Sorry, you had to see that yesterday, but try not to talk about that, it's too embarrassing." He blushed slightly at the sight of her.

Yuki backed up a step in fear, her eyes widened slightly.

"I don't want to invade your privacy, but remember to report in when your have to. There's also the security issue. Let's go."

Yuto smiled at her, but Yuki looked at her in a fear.

* * *

"Uryuu Minento was caught" Kurusu said, looking straight ahead at the road.

"eh! The Ninth?" Yuki looked at him in surprise, after their last encounter, she knew first hand Ninth's strength.

"That's right, he was caught by a cult called the sacred eye according to my investigation diary."

"The sacred eye?"

"I need to talk with the cult head and I may need your help"

Yuki kept her head down but could feel Yutos unwavering glare from behind her in the car.

* * *

They arrived at the shrine and there was a sense of festivity in the air, there was a sound of beating drums in the background, a line of people wearing odd garments over their street clothes.

The detective was talking to a little shrine maiden trying to get into the establishment.

Yuki was sitting off to the side in front of a pond; she felt Yutos presence behind her as she petted a frog the she picked up

_Yuto will defiantly find out if I tell anyone what I saw yesterday, would he kill me to if he found out?_

Yuki slightly looked back again, Yuto flashed a smile,.

._..Is he keeping me under surveillance?_

Yuki threw the frog into the pond skipping it like a stone, only to watch it be swallowed by a fish. She was surprised by the turn of events she stumbled backwards into Yuto's arms.

"Oy, don't cause any trouble!" Kurusu called.

The shrine maiden came back, "Sorry to keep you waiting police guy, the sacred eye will see you now."

Meanwhile in a dark room, a shadowed figure was smiling.

[**What an interesting girl**]

"Did you put everything on?" the girl asked.

The three were given the same eye themed cloth to wear as everyone else, as according to custom.

"Yes, put what's this?"

"It's the rule." The shrine maiden replied.

[**Amano Yukihime, who overcame two Dead Ends; The first to own a diary; She's pretty cute.**]

The figure then eyed Yuto, who seemed to be on guard.

[**He's going to be a nuisance**]

"This way."

The Shrine maiden directed them into a room lined with members of the cult.

Yuki walked in, he eyes widened slightly,

_What is this?_

The three sat in front of a large wooden cage at the end of the room.

_A confinement room?_

Inside of the room was a handsome-looking young man wearing a red kimono. He had neck-length dark purple hair with a red ribbon tied to a few strands; a comb-over covered his right eye. In front of him was a table and a green scroll.

"Greetings everyone, I am the Sacred Eye, Kasugano Tsubakai, It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He smiled and looked in Yuki's direction.

" Can I take a good look at your face, Yukihime-chan"

Yuki was surprised a bit, "Your eyes…" she observed.

"Yes, I was born with poor sight. That is why I confined myself to this room, my only joy in life is writing down the stories of my visitors in my diary."

Tsubakai opened his green scroll to reveal various entrees.

"A few weeks ago my diary began telling me about the future"

All three were caught off guard by this revelation.

_Don't tell me…_

"I call it the Clairvoyance Diary, It prophesies future events. This is Sixth's my Future Diary!"

Yuto immediately sat up and Kurusu took a knee forward.

"A-A Diary owner?!" Yuki said in surprise, she stumbled backward and unintentionally shivered in fear, keeping one arm to shield her body.

"You really are harmless" Tsubakai giggled to himself. "Just so you know, I don't want to become God. I'm an oracle, God's messenger. It would be blasphemy for me to try and become god. Ninth, Uryuu Minento is in the dungeon, do as you wish with him."

"What's the meaning of this?" Kurusu demanded "What are you up to?"

"My time is precious to me," Tsubakai said, he raised up his scroll to reveal a familiar set of words.

**[DEAD END]**

"A Dead End flag?!" Yuki said in surprise, standing up next to Kurusu and Yuto.

"I will die tonight if nothing is done. However, Yukihime-chan is a survivor of two Dead End flags. Let's make a deal shall we? We will hand over Ninth, in exchange, you give me Yukihime-chan." He said.

"That's an impossible demand!" Yuto said glaring at Tsubakai.

"Yukihime."

" Yuki!"

"Yukihime-chan."

Yuki was overwhelmed by the attention and sat keeping her head down.

_How do I always end up in these situations?!_

* * *

The two shrine maidens from before walked in carrying a futon, seemingly for Tsubakai.

_He really never sets foot outside. _

"Can't you see your enemies with the Clairvoyance Diary?" Yuki asked sitting near his room.

"It has its limitations, it's not quite omnipotent." He said, looking up, Yuki followed his eyes to where Kurusu and Yuto were standing near the entrance. Yuto had his light blue phone out.

_I promised to stay with her just for the night, but this is a nightmare._

"Yukihime-chan," he said pulling Yuki from her thoughts, "That man is no good. I'll make a prophecy for you, that man will bring about your doom."

"Is that written in your diary?" she asked timidly.

"Call it intuition."

**[17:50 Yuki is talking to the Sixth, Yuki is distraught when he hears him talking crap about me.]**

"_How dare you talk shit about me?"_ Yuto thought to himself, he began to glare at him with a cold malicious intent. "_I'll kill you, bastard_"

There was a familiar sound of static as Yuki checked her phone. Just then, the futon that was brought into Tsubakai's room started to smoke, then catching fire.

"Tsubakai-san!" Yuki yelled standing.

His cries could be heard nearby from the blazing inferno trapping him.

A voice from behind shouted to the followers to put out the fire.

A man threw a bucket of something onto the fire and the flames burned brighter.

"You idiot! That's gasoline." An old man said.

The man shook his head and looked around in confusion, " Eh? Where am I?"

" Someone! Save the Sacred E-" The old man's words were put aside, as another follower axed his head, to Yuto's and Yuki's shock.

_T-That man! He…_

A wave of more followers entered through the doors, and one by one they started killing each other. All their screams heard loud and clearly.

"What's happening?" Yuki backed into the wall trying to grasp her bearings; she looked in horror of the sight occurring before her eyes, then realizing what she had forgotten. She looked to her right and saw the flames burning though the wooden room. "I have to save Tsubakai-san!" she, instructed herself.

"No!"

Yuki tuned and saw Yuto, standing a fair distance behind her, "Don't go, Yuki!" He looked at her with pleading eyes, almost what looked to be desperation.

"But if I don't, Tsubakai-san will die-"

"Let him die!" Yuto immediately said, he held up his phone, "This isn't right. It has to be some kind of trap. Yuki you'll die if you try and save that guy."

"But at this rate-" she tried to explain.

"No! You have to trust me Yuki."

"Yuto, don't you care if he dies?" Yuki looked down and grasped her jacket where her heart was, she didn't want this death to be on her conscious.

"Yuki, let's go home, then-"Yuto gestured his hand forward, in bleak hope that she would come with him.

"Then you'll kill me too?

"Eh?"

"If I had stayed at your house yesterday, would you have killed me, like you did those other people?"

The memory of witnessing the bodies appeared in her head.

"I can't trust you after seeing that, sorry."

Yuto's eyes became shadowed under his bangs.

"The fact is you're dangerous Yuto." Yuki said, before running to try and help the trapped leader, she didn't notice the streams of tears falling from Yuto's face.

"Yuki…"

* * *

Yuki ran through the smoke, picking up a fallen axe.

"_Why are the followers killing each other?" _

Yuki slashed open the wooden door, using the axe and climbed into Tsubakai's room.

He was simply holding his diary, and staring at the on goings occurring in front of him.

Suddenly the sprinkler system turned on above them and doused the flames.

Yuki looked at her future diary,

"_Someone disabled the sprinklers?"_ She read off of her phone. "Kurusu-san must have turned them on." She concluded.

Jogging over, she tapped Tsubakai on the shoulder lightly, "Tsubakai-san are you okay?"

He didn't seem to hear her, suddenly yelling "SHUT UP, YOU IMBACILES!" to the remaining followers. They immediately snapped out of their trances, looking around and voicing their confusions.

Tsubakai looked towards Yuki, who was surprised at his sudden outburst. "Oh, Yukihime-chan." He noticed the axe she was holding at her side, smiling warmly, "Thank you, for coming to rescue me."

* * *

"_You're dangerous Yuto" _Yuto remembered, Yuki's words.

"_There's no way that Yuki would say something so horrible. That guy, sixth, must have brainwashed her." _

Yuto looked forward watched, Tsubakai smiling while talking to Yuki.

"_He should just disappear."_ Yuto, thought darkly, while picking up one of the axes.

"What, happened to them?" Yuki, half asked herself.

"It was probably hypnosis." Tsubakai replied, looking out of his wooden room.

"Hypnosis?!"

"Someone's controlling my followers, most likely to get to me." He said. "_Whoever he is, he hit my diary's weakness"_

After the sprinklers stopped Yuki attempted to call the Detective but to avail.

"_I hope nothing happed to Kurusu-san. Where did he disappear to?"_

"They must be here is this establishment, whoever took control of my followers." Tsubakai said, opening his scroll. "We have to find them first."

Yuki, was surprised at the amounts of written phrases in the scroll.

"Reports of the future witnessed by my followers are written here." Tsubakai scanned his diary, finally using a magnified glass to find what he was looking for. "Here, an intruder in the housing section." He then called out to one of his followers to check that area.

_This diary seems unstoppable, no wonder it caught Ninth, I'm glad we're not enemies. _

Yuki scanned the diary, a entry caught her eye.

"Tsubakai-san, what's this?" She pointed to a specific entry.

**[Suspicious figures sighted by the rear gate]**

"The Gate is on the other side of the compound…" Tsubakai said to himself, one by one, the reports of suspicious characters were pointed out and eventually the diary changed.

"What happened?" Yuki said in shock.

"So many reports of intruders, I can't get the right information with my diary, we're trapped."

Hearing a creek, Yuki tuned and saw Yuto entering the room with an axe in his hand.

"Hold on a second Yuto, I'm coming you way, so please wait outside." Yuki said trying not to flash a nervous smile.

Yuto's eyes were shadowed for a second, but he then smiled at her warmly. " Okay, but hurry up Yuki."

The moment he left, Yuki's eyes were filled with doubt._ "Why do I have this pit in my stomach…"_

She tuned to Tsubakai who was clearly worried about the diary entries, Yuki gently tapped his shoulder and smiled.

" We should go, there's no point in staying here where they know to find you."

Tsubakai tuned his head and nodded, " Alright.", taking her hand Yuki guided him out of his confinement room.

Yuto glared at the two with anger, _How dare that bastard touch my precious Yuki._

* * *

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked helping Tsubakai down the stairs.

Yuto, approached them with a cheerful smile, "Neh, Isn't Yuki kind-hearted? So, when do you plan on letting her go?"

The faint waves of distress were apparent on Tsubakai's face, he had a cold sweat and clutched his diary protectively. "I have a plan, for that I need Yukihime-chan to-"

" You can't have her!" Yuto yelled abruptly, he pointed the axe he was holding towards Tsubakai's shocked face "You're going to die here one way or another."

The sound of static reached their ears, the three immediately checked their diaries.

" M-my diary, it says the enemy is making their move!" Yuki said, her eyes widened as the familiar letters spelled **[DEAD END]**.

_The flag…_

"Yuki's flag is about to be triggered…" Yuto's sentence trailed off, as he began to stare into oblivion lost in his thoughts.

_If something isn't done I'll die along with Tsubakai-san. But where is the attack going to come from ?_

Yuto stared at the bodies on the floor, then slowly smiling, he chopped into the heads of the surrounding bodies.

Yuki took a step back in surprise. "W-what the heck are you doing Yuto?"

Yuto smiled at her, blood from the attacked bodies, dripping off his face, "Yuki, it's the corpses"

On cue, the bodies thought to be dead, rose up and began walking towards the diary owners. "These, corpses aren't dead Yuki." Yuto said killing off the bodies.

"Sixth, be useful and let them kill you, so Yuki can escape!" Yuto said chopping a head off of the followers, he then turned and made her look him in the eye buy lifting her chin.

"Yuki, choose."

" E-eh?"

"Choose me and live, or choose Sixth and die." He smiled at her.


	5. Mirai Nikki episode 5

""Yuki, choose."

"E-eh?"

"Choose me and live, or choose Sixth and die." He smiled at her.

"What?" Yuki's eyes widened, as she took a step back, making Yuto let go of her face.

" They're just after Sixth so just leave him and run. So let's just go." He said holding out a hand.

"But…" _I'm supposed to protect Tsubakai-san.._

A hand grabbing Yuki's shoulder made her scream, a man holding an axe was about to kill her. Yuto, dashed forward suddenly splitting the man's head in two.

Yuki's eyes widened in fear to the sigh of blood on her body from the now corpse.

_Just how useless am I_?

Yuto then grabbed another follower's shirt and threw him at the doors, making an escape route.

" Yuki, we need to leave." Yuki said taking her hand, she in turn held out her free hand towards the cult leader.

" Tsubakai-san!" She grabbed his free hand and all three started running towards the opening.

" Thank you, Yukihime-chan" The Sixth said in gratitude.

* * *

"Got it, I'll call for back up from the station. Keep heading towards the front gate, and get them to protect you." Kurusu said.

Yuki received a call from him explaining that he was the one who turned on the sprinklers. She in turn, informed him about the situation at hand, and how they were now running for their lives.

"What about you?" Yuki asked with concern, she was still running. With her right hand talking to the detective and with her left guiding Tsubakai-san.

"Someone has to find Ninth." And he ended the call.

* * *

Yuto took a sharp left turn, making Tsubakai bump unto the wall.

" Oy! You did that on purpose."

Yuto ignored his comment and kept on running.

"It's the Sacred Eye!"

Yuki turned her head and immediately noticed the change in the follower's personality each one they passed greeted Tsubakai the same way.

"The followers…"

" The Hypnosis is broken" Tsubakai finished.

They made it outside on the bridge where more followers were seen and the entrance gate was in sight.

" Yuki, we're almost there."

Almost out of breath Yuki only nodded she wasn't use to all this stress and running, her body started to shake from exhaustion but tried to not let it show. Her hand jerked back suddenly as she faced Tsubakai.

"Yukihime-chan"

Tsubakai put both hands on hers and said. "Let's face the enemy here, now that my followers have recovered it's our chance to finish the enemy. "

" But-" Yuki stopped mid-sentence when Yuto walked passed wearing a dark look on his face.

Yuki stood in front of him taking both of his shoulders making him stop.

" Hold on Yuto, what are you doing?"

He smiled at her but kept his eyes at Tsubakai.

" It's okay Yuki, this won't take long."

"What won't…." Yuki's sentence trailed off when she realized Yuto's state of mind. "_Oh no, this is bad."_

Yuto tried to gently brush aside Yuki leaving only her hand on his shoulder and said a monotone voice. "You're trying to deceive Yuki again."

Tsubakai kept a clam exterior, "Bullshit, you delusional psycho."

The two had a stare down for a brief moment; Yuto had a mesmerized look on his face while Tsubakai began looking angry.

Yuki backed up slightly not wanting to get involved, her phone suddenly vibrated and she answered, hearing Detective Kurusu's voice.

"Yukihime, Twelfth is heading your way."

"What?!"

In the background she heard Ninth's voice.

"Twelfth is blind but his sense of hearing is incredibly sensitive. He took ninth's mini-bomb."

"Bomb?!"

" He'll probably make ridiculous use of it, but stay cautious."

Then Yuki heard Yuto's voice, " On the roof!"

Looking, they saw a strange sight of 5 oddly dressed people.

In order they introduced themselves in various poises and at the end an explosion went off, shaking the temple.

"_This guy, is ridiculous"_

The 5 Twelfths jumped to the entrance of the bridge that they entered from and someone –they couldn't tell who- began talking.

"Good to see you."

"First"

"I am."

"Known as"

"Twelfth"

_My gut is telling me not to respond to these lunatics._

The red Twelfth pointed towards in her direction. "Those who can't even greet will eventually turn into villains!"

" S-Sorry!" Yuki said on impulse.

"Listen first, you are being deceived by Sixth."

Yuki's eyes widened slightly.

"This evil organization has an initiation ritual of committing evil deeds!"

"They test to see if you have what it takes to work for the cult and share their secret sins to prevent traitors!"

"Can you actually trust such an organization?!"

_I'm being…deceived?_ Yuki's eyes darted towards tsubakai's direction

"My goal is to kill the Sixth."

"Run now if you don't want to be caught up in it."

"One of us has swallowed a timed bomb."

"That's the real me!"

"Then, the other four are-" Yuki started

"Dummies controlled by hypnosis." The red twelfth stepped forward and placed what looked to be a voice recorder on the floor. "I'm quite desperate, too. Unfortunately, a **[Dead End]** flag was triggered on me earlier as well."

"I'm in the middle of enemy territory, after all" The blue one pointed out.

"But I will take the Sixth down with me!" The yellow one pointed at them.

" But why would you blow yourself up?! That's crazy!" Yuki said.

"Righteousness us about winning, I will defeat evil even if it costs me my life!"

Yuto took Yuki's hand, " Let's go, if we stay here any longer you'll get caught in the crossfire."

"But..if we do that Tsubakai-san will…"

Next to them Tsubakai faintly blushed at Yuki's words.

"LET'S GO!" All 5 of the twelfths darted forward at the same time.

Yuki immediately took out her diary, "The Future Diary will tell…." She scanned through the records finding what she was looking for, " The Second from the left is the real one!"

The Tweflths began to shuffle, rendering Yuki's prediction useless.

Yuto crouched forward picking up a rock, _"One of these idiots is blind while the rest can see, which means…" _Yuto quickly dashed forward.

"Yuto!" Yuki cried with worry.

"You're going to bet on a twenty percent chance?!" Tsubakai asked in disbelief.

Yuto held the rock up in clear view, "Hey, watch this!" he held the rock in his fist; cleverly he switched the rock from one fist to another.

The 4 decoys looked to the left while only one turned his head in the direction of the sound.

Yuto smiled deviously, "You have good ears." And he slashed a notch in Twelfths neck.

"You win, you're the most righteous…" The Twelfths last words.

**[19:07. Twelfth, Hirasaka Yomotsu dies. Dead End]**

There was an explosion from the area where Twelfth exploded.

* * *

Yuto stood easily from the attack he turned and smiled at Yuki. _" So that guy was the second from the left."_

"Yuto look out!" Yuki immediately yelled.

Alerted Yuto immediately tuned but was bluntly hit on his head and fell to the ground, standing behind him was one of Sixth's followers.

Yuki tried to reach him was held back.

"Yuto!"

Tsubakai walked ahead and crouched down to where Yuto was lying.

"I'm impressed, Second."

In the distance Yuki saw the gate being closed, she quickly glanced a Tsubakai who was holding a pipe given by one of the followers.

" Tsubakai- san, what's going on!?"

" You still don't get it? You two are going to die." He said calmly.

_What!?_

Yuto head throbbed from the pain he turned his head to see what was happening, he heard Sixth's voice, and saw Yuki's shocked face.

"My plan was to use Ninth as bait to finish off First, Second, and Fourth. But this bastard ruined it!" Yuto heard the something fall to the ground.

"Tsubakai-san, aren't you an oracle who serves God?" Yuki asked timidly.

"I'm not oracle, not since the day that I lost my virginity," Tsubakai said the part shallowly, he walked towards Yuki. "You should get used to deception soon, virgin girl." he cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss, surprising Yuki and shocking Yuto. His eyes widened.

Sixth whispered something into her ear that made Yuki's eyes widen, Tsubakai quickly pinned her to the ground with one arm

"STOP IT!" Yuto reacted when he heard her screams.

* * *

"Shall I teach you a lesson in adulthood Yu-ki?" Tsubakai whispered in her ear.

Yuki's eyes widened as she was pushed to the ground, her were pinned above her head and spread her legs apart. Tsubakai ripped her clothes down the middle revealing her chest. She struggled to escape but to no avail. Tsubakai, leaned over and began to bite her neck leaving a bruise.

"Please," She whispered, tears started trailing down her face when his free hand made its way up her body, "STOP IT!"

Suddenly the weight one her body vanished in an instant, she saw Yuto with blood on his pink locks pinning Tsubakai to the ground, the cult leaders eyes held pure terror looking into Yuto's who held nothing but rage. He reversed his grip on the axe and cut off Tsubakai's hand, causing the cult leader to crouch down screaming in pain.

"No one can touch my Yuki but me, bastard." Yuto was about to black out again from the throbbing pain, but Yuki caught him with her orange jacket buttoned up.

"Yuto! Are you okay?!" She asked, tears brimming her eyes.

Yuto was gasping for air, he pushed Yuki over the edge of the porch giving her his diary. " Run!"

* * *

Yuki immediately hid after Yuto bought her some time killing off the other cult members. She was under the floor boards trying not to cry out of fear and concern.

She held both future diaries in front of her, _He was right the entire time, Yuto was just protecting me."_

Yuki was surprised reading yesterdays' entries; she started tearing up remembering how kind Yuto was to her on their date, and how much fun they had. "_That guy certainly is strange, but if I've learned something being together with him. It's that he would never betray me."_

She wiped her tears away, noticing something just ahead of her.

"_What is that?"_

She picked up, placing it in her pocket immediately on impulse as she heard Tsubakai's voice over the speaker.

"Can you hear me, Yukihime-chan? Second is going to die soon. Come and save him, if you can."

"_I'm going to be killed if I don't escape now! But, I can't leave him to die…"_

* * *

Yuki ran to where Yuto was being held, reading from her diary she used the darkness to her advantage. Along the way she picked up an axe.

Yuki crashed open the door reavealing the Tsubakai and his cult members. Yuto was kept to the side, he was lying down in a pool of blood coming from a shallow shoulder wound.

"Yuto!" Yuki ran to his ride, he was shallowly conscious.

"I didn't expect you to some First. However it doesn't matter, I will kill you both, I will become God, and this I will wipe out this filthy world." he said calmly.

Yuki dropped her ax and lifted her side pocket flap to retrieve one of her darts."

"That won't work, I can kill you two anytime now that you're revealed yourself. I can see though your every action, so anything that you try is useless."

"You're right about that." Yuki's voice wavered in uncertainty. "But, my **[Dead End]** hasn't been triggered yet!"

Tsubakai slightly flinched at her words.

"Changing the future is still within my capabilities!"

"First!" Tsubakai had a look of rage on his face.

"_If I prevent his premonition, even for a second…"_

"Look at this!" Yuki threw the object she picked up from earlier, a decorated ball, into the air, and immediately ran ahead.

Tsubabaki attempted to cover his diary but wasn't faster than Yuki's dart.

Bulls-eye.

The ball pounced off the wall to Tsubakai's side, he eyes had a mournful look as he held his impaled diary.

"Why, now?" he stared at the ball, tears were falling from his face, he gestured his arm where his hand once was.

"It's too late." He whimsically said.

In a heartbeat Tsubakai's body disappeared.

Yuki's eyes were shadowed by her bangs holding Yuto close to her, he was faintly blushing from her warmth.

"Yuki…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Yuto."

* * *

The police had arrived and had treated Yuto's wounds, they weren't very serious. But he would have a few scars, by the time his wounds fully healed.

Yuki was sitting in the police car with Yuto sleeping soundly on her lap.

" Gasai Yuto. What on earth's his deal? He stalks me, lives in a house with a room of corpses. It's not like I love him, but…" Yuki leaned forward and kissed forehead.

" Good night, Yuto."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the police and Diary holders, on top of the Shrine stood a hooded figure in a yellow raincoat holding up a phone, recording Yuki and Yuto together in the Police car.

The figure smiled slightly and sent the recording to someone, sending the message.

**[These kids are interesting aren't they?]**

* * *

**A/N note:**

**There's something I would like to try out from here on out, just to make it a more original fanfic. Hope this turns out well.**


	6. Mirai Nikki episode 6

Yuki sighed in exasperation; she had her back to a pillar and was waiting at the train station.

"_If I had known things would have turned out this way, I would have checked my diary before coming here."_ She closed her phone, "_She's late, again."_

"Yuki-chan!" a voice called.

Yuki looked up in surprise.

* * *

"Sorry, did you wait long?"

"Yes."

Her mother grasped her entire body and pulled her into a hug. She was smiling at her only daughter, "You've grown since I last saw you."

"It's only been a month though" Yuki said after telling the driver their home address, they were in a taxi car heading back from the train station.

She poked Yuki's cheeks affectionately, "Come one, I'm just teasing. Hey, what do you want for dinner today Yuki?"

"You don't need to cook."

"No way, it's been too long Yuki. Mother makes the best hamburgers after all!" Rhea flashed her a peace sign, which make Yuki sight.

"But don't you wanna rest mom? You're home after all."

"Ah, about that. Something came up; we'll talk about it at home." She said with a slightly worried face.

"But enough of that, Yuki-chan, isn't it about time you got a boyfriend? I don't want my beloved child to be alone the rest of her life!"

"MOM!" Yuki's face with flushed pink with embarrassed.

* * *

"Smells good Yuki!" Rhea called from the other room.

Yuki had a light purple apron on and was in the middle of making dinner, after her mother successfully had burned the hamburger leaving a mess in the kitchen that Yuki made a promise to clean up later.

Sighing she set the stew cook and placed the entrees on the table.

Suddenly there was a bang that came from upstairs; Yuki checked her diary and her eyes widened to what she read.

Immediately she ran up the stairs and opened the door to see Yuto sitting in her now clean room he was holding a bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Ah, Yuki!" He smiled at her brightly.

"Y-Yuto what are you doing in my room! How did you even get in here?!" Yuki asked pointing at him with shock.

"_This is bad Mom's just downstairs"_

"I want your mother so support our relationship of course; I want to leave a good impression."

"_By breaking and entering?!"_

"Oy, Yuki-chan!" Rhea called from downstairs.

"_This is bad!"_

"Sorry Yuto!" Yuki said before shoving him in her closet nearly a second before her mother walked in.

" Yuki, you left the stove on." She scolded.

"O-oh did I? Sorry." Yuki kept her back on the door of her closet, distressed at the mere thought of her mother meeting Yuto.

"Ara, your room's so clean." Rhea said walking around.

There was bang coming from Yuki's closet.

"Yuki!" Yuki could see Yuto's pink colored eyes peeking out of the closet, and immediately shut it closed.

"Heh? What was that?" Rhea asked curiously.

"N-nothing, I'm sure it was just the neighbor kids!" She hurriedly said, looking at the window that she was sure that was closed before leaving the house that very morning.

"Yuki."

"Ah! There it was again!"

Yuki leaned harder on the closet door trying to prevent Yuto from getting out.

"_Stop pushing so hard, Yuto!" _

"Neh, Yuki-chan. Why have you been holding that door closed this entire time?" Rhea asked with suspicion in her voice.

"What? No, I'm just leaning on it." She said looking up at her mother.

"This is what we call pushing Yuki-chan." She said, putting a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Don't tell me you have a person in there."

Rhea tried to push Yuki aside with Yuto trying the push out of the closet. Yuki acted as sort, immediately pushing her mother out of her room using a Yorikiri move, and slamming the door after.

"Oy! Hold on a second! Yuki-chan!" her mother started banging on the door.

"_I'm just going to wait for this to blow over" said sighing. _

Looking towards Yuto's direction, she saw he had come out of the closet and was looking though one of her hidden Yaoi books.

Her face went beet red and immediately grabbed it from him.

"How the heck did you find this?!" she almost screamed, clutching the manga book to her chest.

"Aya, Yuki who's this?"

Yuki's head turned and she saw her mother with a tilted face looking at Yuto, who stood up.

"Hello ma'am" He smiling handing her the bouquet.

"My, My, what a polite boy!" She said happily receiving them. "Yuki you know, you shouldn't hide cute boys in your room!"

"_Wahhhhhhhh_!"Yuki internally screamed tears forming at her eyes.

* * *

"Gasai Yuto eh?" Rhea said with her eyes narrowed with one have under her chin. "My, he's a looker Yuki. You caught yourself a good one." She said smiling at a blushing Yuto.

Yuki was blushing while placing the side dishes on the table.

"_This is a terrible day."_

Yuto looked down in embarrassment at the praise while Yuki placed his food at the table.

" Neh, Yuto what do you think of Yuki's cooking eh?" Rhea said mischievously.

Yuto, took a bite and you could see his face light up. "It's really good!"

"Isn't it?! She may not be well at other things, but I'm sure she'd make a good house wife. "

"E-eh? Yes ma'am." He said.

"Actually why don't you marry my daughter?"

Yuki almost dropped the bowl of soup she was filling out of shock.

"Yes!" Yuto said immediately.

"Yuki would look super cute in a wedding dress wouldn't you think?" Rhea said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, but I would like to have a traditional wedding, too."

"A temple wedding would be lovely.

"I can't make up my mind which would be better."

"_Don't marry me off without my permission!"_

"Ara Yuki-chan, you seem to have more food than for two people, don't tell me you were expecting this." Rhea teased.

Yuki noticed herself and became lost in thought for a heartbeat, "S-Sorry, force of habit I guess."

Calmly, Rhea put down her chopsticks. "Children grow up so fast, somehow I feel I have nothing more to teach her. Yuki-chan?"

"Yes?" Yuki said worriedly turning around

"The only thing left for you two to do now, is for you two to do it and right?" She said somewhat hopefully.

"Yes ma'am."

"E-Eh!"

"Hehe, Yuto-kun I see you're looking forward about it." She said. "I see that it'll be up to you to get me some grandchildren. She's a timid girl you know."

"N-no it's not that Ma'am!" Yuto was flushed with embarrassment.

"So, how far have you gone?"

"Eh…"

"_Just kill me now please."_

* * *

After unsuccessfully stopping her mother from showing her stalker the albums of embarrassing baby photo's Yuki decided this was one of the worst days of her life and proceeded to take a bath.

"_It really shouldn't have been life this, why does-"_ she noticed something, "_Ah, I forgot my towel."_

The bathroom door slid open slightly and someone handed her a towel, Yuki's face went red when she saw that it wasn't her mother. "Yuto get out!"

* * *

"Why is the futon in my room?" Yuki asked walking in. She saw that her mother had set it up next to her bed.

"Ah Yuto-kun is staying over tonight Yuki-chan." Rhea said smiling.

"What!"

"It's already late, Yuki-chan be a sport. There's no need to be shy about it." She said tucking in the sheets. "I'll be sleeping downstairs to try not to be too loud."

Yuki immediately blushed.

"It's very rare to have such an understanding parent, you know." And her mother slammed the door shut.

Yuki sighed and tried to comprehend what just happened when her door opened again.

"But don't make any babies before you get married dear. " Yuki threw a pillow at that door that immediately closed to avoid the attack.

Yuki had her face on her bed sheets and was stretched out on her mattress. She looked up and saw a family photograph that was taken a few years back. She tried to imagine Yuto there but immediately pushed the thought aside.

"No way in hell this is happening!"

Turning on her back she remembered the talk with her mother about the child that was going to be staying with them.

"_My collegue was among the deceased that was part of that cult. I was asked to take care of the child. "_

"_How old is that child?"_

"_A five-year old boy. "_

"_Poor kid_." Yuki thought to herself.

* * *

Late in the night Yuki was sleeping soundly, she opened her eyes when she heard a rustling remembering that Yuto was there too. She saw her pink haired stalker above her with his two hands preventing her from sitting up.

(He was wearing one of Yuki's dad's old shirt's lying around and is just sleeping in his light pink boxers)

"Yukiii-" Yuto pouted.

" No Yuto!" Yuki fiercely whispered pushing him out of the way so she could sit up. Yuto rested on the side of her bed with his arms folder and his chin resting on them.

"But why, you mother accepted us." He said.

"Yuto, we're not together. I'm not in love with you or anything-" She reasoned.

"You'll fall in love with me."

"Huh"

"Yuki will fall in love with Yuto."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

From under his pillow Yuto pulled out his diary and showed it to her.

**[July 28 21:10 Yuno and Yuki come together]**

**[HAPPY END]**

Yuki looked at the words shocked. "The future could be changed you know."

"Okay." He simply replied.

"What do you mean okay? Do you even understand what you're saying?"

"We'll have a **[HAPPY END]**" Yuto said firmly.

"But if I change the future-"

"You can do whatever you want." Yuto knelled near her bed and embraced her gently. "But I won't allow anyone to change this future, not even you. On July 28 you'll defiantly sleep with me "

Yuki blushed; she immediately pushed him off and put the covers over her head wanting to end this conversation. "Good Night!"

"_Me and Yuto? No way. I don't love him but…Ah! What am I thinking!?"_ she shut her eyes and drifted off into sleep hearing the ticking of her clock.

Yuto pulled the covers up and his back to Yuki's bed, his eyes were wide open with malicious intent.

"It's a good thing Yuki's mother was so nice. I didn't even need to use my tools." his eyes looked towards his bag that he had brought over filled with various knives, hammers, and nails.

* * *

"We're here!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Yuki awoke to voice coming outside her window, she peaked through her curtain and saw her mother with a little kid.

"Wait for me in the foyer, I'll be inside as soon as I park the car in the garage."

"Okay!"

Yuki went downstairs with Yuto who woke up to the sound of her opening the door. The two went downstairs and Yuki opened the door to a smiling child and her mother.

"Yuki-chan, Yuto-kun, Good morning! This is the boy I told you about yesterday. Tell big sister and big brother your name."

"I'm Houjou Reiskue!" The kid was cute in his green outfit. "What's your name big brother" he asked holding up a male puppet. "What's your name big brother?"

"My name is Gasai Yuto." Yuto said smiling.

"Sis?"

"Amano Yukihime"

"Smooch!" Reiskue giggled as he made his puppets kiss.

"My. Rei-kun." Rhea laughed at Rei's antics.

* * *

All of them were in the living room as they watched Rei coloring a picture.

"Wow Rei-kun, you're good at drawing!" Yuki praised.

"Ah it's Yuki-chan!" Rhea said smiling.

"I love big sister!" Rei boldly announced.

"Oh my, what do we do now? Yuto has a rival for Yuki-chan's affections !" Rhea teased.

"Yuki is mine alone." Yuto sternly replied.

Meanwhile Yuki was staring at Rei who was cutting out his drawing, "_This kid lost his parents in the incident with Tsubakai-san. There's a chance that his parents were among the ones that Yuno killed." _

She saw him run over to her side, but then accidently tripped into Yuto.

When Rei stood up she saw something in his hands that made her blood run cold.

"_The scissors!"_

"Yuto!" Yuki stood in worry.

"I'm okay." He simply replied. "I'm alright Yuki, see?" Yuto held up a impaled pillow that blocked the scissors for hurting him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rhea asked standing.

"There's no need to worry."Yuto said smiling at her.

Rhea let out a sigh of relief and looked at Rei, "Rei-kun please leave the scissors on the table."

"I'm sorry." He said leaving the scissors on the table. He then ran off into another room.

"Are you looking for the toilet? Are you going to be okay?" Rhea asked.

"I'll be fine." Rei replied running off.

* * *

A few minutes after Yuki heard a buzz from her phone opening it she saw a new message.

**[Careful Yukihime-chan, the games are just beginning]**

"_Huh?"_ Yuki narrowed her eyes in confusion but brushed it off with a small smile. _"She's always been a little odd."_


	7. Mirai Nikki episode 7

After the incident with Rei left Yuki went out on her morning walk, running into a familiar face she smiled brightly jogging up to the figure. "It's been a while Azami-nee!"

The figure was wearing a raincoat over her clothes she had long hair that was tied up and pined her side bangs.

"Do you have a sec Yu-chan?" Azami smiled tilting her head.

Yuki nodded and the two walked together for a while.

* * *

"Yuki-chan, welcome home!" Yuki heard her mom call out.

She walked into the kitchen "Welcome home onee-chan!" she heard a familiar voice. She saw Rei in the kitchen with her mother making lunch. Her mother was sitting down with Rei

"This is pretty lavish for lunch." Yuki commented sitting down.

"I made the salad!" Rei said confidently.

"Rei-kun helped out a lot." Rhea encouraged.

"Yuki I helped Mama Rhea make the Hamburger" Yuto sat next to Yuki, clearly fishing for praise.

_Just how long are you going to stay here? _

"I-Is that so?" Yuki replied with a forced smile.

Just then a ringtone was heard and Rhea walked out "Sorry, it'll just be a minuet."

"By the way Rei-kun, why did you choose to come here?"

"I met mama Rhea at work, she said I could stay here!"

"H-hold on a sec, aren't missing the point?" Yuki thought to herself munching on a cumber.

In the corner of her eye she saw Yuto playing around with a cherry tomato.

"Is something wrong Yuto?" she asked impaling another vegetable.

She was just about to put it into her mouth when Yuto knocked the fork out of her hand.

"Eh! Yuto what was-"

"Something's wrong with the weight of the tomato Yuki. It's different from when I washed them earlier." He said picking up both their salads.

"Eh? Couldn't it just be from the water?"

"It's still heavy when you take the water drops into account. It's suspicious so don't eat it, okay?" Yuto was firm with his words.

"You're over thinking this." Yuki mumbled to herself, opening her phone she heard the sound of static, her eyes widened in surprise.

_The diary changed!?_

* * *

Rei walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"_Did First notice something? Heh, it doesn't matter though, I'll kill them both in the end. Like an elite._"

He twitched in surprise when a hand touched his shoulder, looking over he saw Yuki smiling at him.

"Are you okay Rei-kun? You had a strange look after lunch; sorry that Yuto threw away your salad."

His eyes widened for a second and flashed her a fake smile. "It's okay Yuki-oneechan."

"It'll get better, so cheer up." She rubbed his head affectionately and walked off down the hall.

Rei has a blank face for a few seconds before internally laughing.

"_Hehe, You're so native Amano Yukihime. It's adorable!"_

* * *

Yuki placed the hairdryer on the table after she was finished using it before checking her diary.

"_Why did the future change back there? It wasn't me or Yuto…is there another Diary owner nearby?"_

The future changed once again as Yuki looked over what was to come.

**[5/13 19:21 Yuto was lying unconscious in the bathroom. An electric cable had fallen nearby. He was electrocuted.]**

"Electrocuted?! Mom! Where's Rei-kun?!" Yuki shot up in surprise.

"He said that he wanted to take a bath with Yuto-kun. Isn't it nice, they're getting close." She said smiling, putting a dish in the microwave.

Yuki looked at the clock immediately standing. _"I won't be able to make it! What should I do?" _

She heard her mother starting the microwave and got an idea. _"There's still a way!"_

In her reach Yuki turned on every appliance that she could resulting in power outage. She ran to the bathroom where Rei ran out laughing when she opened to door.

"N-no way…It really was Rei-kun…!" She said to herself.

* * *

"_It's not here, but Rei-kun is defiantly an owner though."_ Yuki was looking everywhere for Rei's diary but was having no luck. "It has to be somewhere…"

"It would be faster to just kill him, Yuki." Yuto walked out of the kitchen holding of the chopping knives, he walked to where Rei and her mother were taking a nap.

Yuki ran in front of him immediately. "You can't!"

"I can't let him do anything to you Yuki."

"Rei-kun is just a kid Yuto, all we need to do is take his diary!" She reasoned.

"He's a diary owner."

"But…"Yuki's voice faltered slightly. "A-anyway let's find his diary and-"

"You won't find it." A voice interrupted her midsentence.

Rei walked out wearing of her mom's old button up shirts, he picked up his bag pack and said he was going to the bathroom.

"There's zero chance you'll find it"

Yuto's eyes narrowed, like a carnivore trying to catch its prey.

* * *

"_Haven't looked here yet."_ Yuki said to herself opening a cupboard. The future changed, but she noticed that wouldn't have any luck searching the other places within her house.

"In here then?" She comedicly opened a jar, in the corner of her eye she saw Yuto picking back up the knife that she took from him earlier.

She stepped in front of him holding out the lid to the jar. "You can't kill Rei-kun Yuto!"

"But Yuki it's faster this way." Yuto insisted.

"My mother's here too, and I don't want to get her wrapped up in one of your rampages." Yuki had a worried tone in her voice.

* * *

"_I turn my back for one second!"_ Yuki ran around trying to find Yuto after he disappeared while she was still searching for the diary in the front yard. She heard a series of banging coming from inside the house she opened the back door, Rei ran outside, but what she saw shook her to the core. Yuto had unintentionally hit her mother-who was now unconscious- and was sprawled out on the floor.

"Mom!"

* * *

She bandaged up her mother and tucked her into her bed letting her get rest.

Yuto was tearing up at his actions, he was apologizing repeatedly. "I'm really sorry Yuki,

"I've told you repeatedly Yuto, and now you got my mother involved.

Yuto wiped away his tears on his sleeve but they were only replaced with new ones, "I'm sorry Yuki."

Yuki's gaze softened and comforted him by placing her hand on his head, "Yuto, I'm sure that you can find Rei-kun's diary if you really try. So, let'sdo our best to find it together, okay?"

Yuto's face cleared and he gave her a smile. "Yeah!" he then walked out of the room.

Yuki brushed the extra strands of hair off her mother's face, "Sorry about this mom." She apologized. Standing up she went to where Yuto was.

* * *

In the kitchen she saw him seemingly unconscious kneeing on the table.

"Yuto. Oy, Yuto!" She tried to shake him awake fearing for his safety, he sat up abruptly startling her a little.

"Home Delivery!" His eyes opened wide, at that moment the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Yuki called out, looking from where she was standing she saw Rei accepting a package from the deliveryman.

"Stop him Yuki! That's his diary!" Yuto yelled out.

Looking back once she ran ahead and snatched it from Rei's hands immediately opening it.

Yuto's eyes widened at a change in the future as he yelled out, "Yuki don't!That's-"

However he was too late, Yuki already had ripped open the envelope and a cloud of smoke erupted from it. The smell immediately made her vision waver and her head ache. Dropping the envelope she fell over,

"Yuki!" Yuto picked her up bridal style and put her down some distance away, he then glared at excited Rei with a murderous intent.

"My plan worked! The envelope is a trap where cyanide gas escapes when you open from the top!" He gloated. "You had to open it from the bottom to not trigger the gas, to bad!"

Yuto's eyes were shadowed as he walked towards Fifth, "The one who killed your parents is most likely me. If you want revenge then kill me, you have the right to."

"Hrmmm." Rei thought for a second. "I don't need a right to do that, but you know; I admire you. So I'm going to kill you both, like an elite!" Rei then swung the bag of gas over his head making the smoke thicker as Yuto ran towards him.

"I'm going to kill you!" He reached Rei and began to choke him. However Fifth threw the bag near to where Yuki had been placed.

Yuto turned, his eyes widened when he heard gagging sounds coming from her. "Yuki! Hang in there!"

He kicked away the now empty bag and carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

Yuki began hacking, there was sweat dripping off her, slowly it was getting harder and harder to breath

Yuto rubbed her back trying to comfort her, but it wasn't helping a bit.

There was a knocking on the bathroom door, "Onii-chan let's play! How long are you going to hide in there? Hey! Can you hear me? Onee-chan'll die anyway."

Yuto became angry and punched the door back in response. "Onii-chan, let's play deathmatch! But if you win I'll give you a great prize! An antidote!"

Yuto's eyes widened at those words.

"If you catch me, you win. If you fall to the gas, I win!"

Yuki gasped for breath, "C-cut the crap, my mom will die at this rate."

"Oh Onee-chan you're still alive? Don't worry about mama Rhea, I made sure she wouldn't get involved, I don't wanna hurt mama Rhea. The game's starting, you'll die if you breath inside the house, so be careful. Ready, go!" They heard his little footsteps run off.

Yuto was about to open the door when Yuki grabbed his hand. "That kid is up to something, even you won't come out unscathed."

Yuto looked at her with surprise and then gave her a smile. "You worry about me even at a time like this, Yuki." He gently removed her hand and, knelt down to kiss her on the forehead, "Don't worry I'll defiantly bring back the antidote!"

* * *

Yuki heard several thuds throughout the house after Yuki left, she was obviously worried for his safety. Checking her diary she saw no change.

" Dammit."

There was a large thud coming from the stairs.

"Yuto." Yuki said to herself, she opened the bathroom window, getting a breath of air before trying to find Yuto. Limply running down the hall she picked up one of her darts that she mistakenly left near the phone the previous day and immediately threw it at Rei who was about to inject into a seemingly unconscious Yuto on the stairs.

She lifted his head and transferred a breath of air into his lungs, not even the second after she did that Yuki tumbled down the stairs unconscious.

* * *

Yuto calmly stood and walked towards Fifth with a knife in his hand.

" I'm not an elite Fifth, I just love Yuki, that's all there is to it." He switched his grip of the knife and stabbed the child looking at him in admirence.

"You're awesome…"

The Fifth lay there bleeding out due to the knife that had punctured his chest.

"C-congrats, you win Onii-chan." Rei rasped handing his a small syringe.

Yuto took it and stared at it hesitantly with half closed eyes.

"D-Don't worry it's the real thing. But are you sure? You're walking the path of ruin. A-At some point in this survival game, you and Yuki-oneechan will have to try and kill each other. What will you do then?" Rei gasped for air as he spoke his last words. "Make sure you win, since you beat me."

"_I will…protect…Yu-ki_." Yuto head was dizzy, he staggered down the stairs trying to keep his head straight. _"I have to give Yuki…the..antidote." _unfortunately he collapsed from the trauma's he endured before reaching a collapsed Yuki in front of him.

* * *

Yuki barely had any consciousness but still felt a prick of pain on her arm. She and Yuto were carried out by a shadowed figure.

"The earlier you kill Second the better. He's you worst enemy."

"_That voice…why is it so familiar." _ Yuki thought to herself before drifting off in a deep slumber.


	8. Mirai Nikki episode 8

Yuki walked down the street at her pace  
"Today is the first day at a new school there's nothing to be worried about" she repeated openly to herself. Yuki looked around a few times and then checked an alley ahead of her.  
"Maybe he's not here..." Yuki sighed in hopeful bliss, however…  
"Yu-ki!" The first diary holder stiffened when she was hugged from behind. "You're so cute today!" She felt Yuto hugging her tightly one arm around her waist and the other over her shoulder holding his school bag.  
Yuki turned her head and forced a smile and said "G-Good morning Yuto."

They ended up walked together on their way to school. Yuki looked on her future diary. "I really don't know anyone here...huh hold on a sec-"  
"Yuki" Yuto interrupted, he looked at her with serious eyes. "I don't think I have to tell you but its better if you don't take out your diary at all, it's how third and ninth found you after all."  
"Right..." A flash of silver caught Yuki's eye as she saw a handsome silver haired boy with reddish eyes smiling at her with narrowed eyes.  
" but it's not like you need friends, after all, even though I'm in another class I'll always be at your side." Yuto was slightly blushing as he turned to face Yuki who wasn't paying attention. "Hm? What's wrong?"  
"Eh? There's..." Yuki pointed to where she saw the boy but he was gone. " ara…that's odd."

Yuto looked to where she pointed but saw nothing.

"Anyway let's walk home together Yuki, Ill wait for you by the school gates." Yuto said with a smile.

* * *

Yuki walked into class with a chill down her back. Sitting down at her desk she heard a familiar cackle.  
"Long time no see loser!"  
_Oh no_  
In front of her desk was the familiar face of Kousaka looking smug.  
"This guy "Yuki gripped her chair in anger rather than fear. "_I can't get rid of him. He was the first one to sell me out when ninth attacked our old school._  
"What's up with that expression?" Kousaka spoke out in a louder voice than necessary attracting the unwanted attention of the class. "Did you think that a loser like you would make a fresh start? Well you thought wrong someone like you should be a friendless loser here too! "  
"Shut up!" A rolled up notebook slapped the back of Kousak's head surprising Yuki enough to make her fall backward.  
" you talk too much"  
"Who the heck are you?!" Kousaka turned around rubbing the back of his head.  
There was a smiling brunette with a boy cut. "Hehe Hinata of the Usamato is what they call me. You shouldn't pick on your classmates on the first day."  
Another girl walked up next to her smiling. "Mah Hinata you always have a soft spot for the underdog's don't you?" She was pretty having lavender colored hair.  
"Don't say silly things Mao." Hinata held out her hand towards Yuki, "Come on"  
" aah, the flowers of a blooming romance are blooming" Yuki heard her comment.  
Yuki took her hand and in the mist of standing up when she tripped over her own feet. Accidentally she landed first in Hinata's chest. A snapshot sound could be heard in the background. Both girls began blushing immediately and Hinata punched Yuki on her cheek.  
" S-sorry!" Yuki's eyes were tearing up out of embarrassment as she bowed 90 degrees.  
Before Hinata could reply the bell ran and class started.

* * *

Yuki felt the cold shoulder from her other classmates and teacher immediately.  
" looks like you got the short end of the straw." Kousaka lamely said.  
Yuki looked around and saw that the teacher hadn't even bothered to count the number of worksheets he handed out. Yuki slouched her head in defeat. This is going to be exactly like my old school she silently decided.  
" Hey I have an extra page so don't worry" Hinata smiled at her handing to her then chuckling lightheartedly "Sorry about before it was a reflex. Forgive me?"  
Yuki nodded out of astonishment, it was rare for someone to talk to her let alone apologize.

Near the end of class the teacher informed the students about a serial killer,  
_Third already died_..."Who is this guy?" the thought out loud.  
" heh you don't know anything do you Yukihime?" Kousaka mockingly said.  
" isn't it interesting, they say that the victims were brutally murdered and eaten." Hinata said leaning over to her.  
" if they were eaten couldn't you tell what attacked them using the teeth marks?" Yuki reasoned  
" I guess that's true" Hinata said putting her hands behind hear head thoughtfully.  
" they say that the police are withholding information, but I wonder of Akise-kun knows anything about it"  
" Akise?"  
Hinata nodded "see that empty desk next to you? That's Akise Aru's desk, he always goes off skipping class to play detective"  
" Hey Amano I have an idea!"

* * *

Yuto patiently waited in front of the school gates. He ignored the giggles and blushing stares from his fellow female classmates scanning the crowd. Yuto immediately smiled with excitement when he spotted Yuki, he lifted his free arm to say a greeting; however his it died away when he saw that she was walking with a group of people.

"Who are you?" Yuto asked himself.

Kousaka marched ahead of Hinata and Mao when he tagged along, Yuki and Yuto were lagging behind. They had gotten past the police guarding the park where the murder took place.

"Sorry Yuto, they wanted to see the crime scene." Yuki apologized.

Hinata verved to the playground where they saw blood spatter circled by white chalk followed by their classmates, when Yuki caught up with them she saw that Yuto stayed in the shade of the tree.

"_I hope this'll work out. Yuto's super pissed_." She thought to herself.

"Oy, Amano! Over here!" Hinata called.

"Ah, coming!" She replied. "Oh_ well, he'll get over it."_ she reasoned.

* * *

They all spent hours together playing on in the park together, each one enjoying themselves. Eventually they followed the path to the platform overlooking the city.

"I was expecting something a little more dramatic, but I guess that's all there is." Hinata said.

"Hey, Hinata?" Yuki asked timidly.

"Why are you giving me so much attention?" Yuki looked down faintly blushing with embarrassment.

Hinata thought carefully for a second, "It's because we're friends right?"

"Friends" Yuki repeated the almost foreign word to herself.

"Hey let's check out the other side of the park! I'll go ahead!" Hinata said running off.

"Okay!" Yuki said.

"Hinata is very attentive, despite what you think. You can call me Mao-chan, Amano-chan." Mao said walking up next to Yuki, with a smile.

"Sure." Yuki agreed.

"I should warn you though, you're not going to be more than friends with Hinata"

"Hah? What do you mean by that Mao-chan" Yuki nervously laughed.

Mao giggled and replied, "These lips are sealed." Yuki saw just behind her Kousaka was gasping for breath walking up the stairs.

Yuto walked to her side whispering into Yuki's ear. "Yuki, we should leave now." He insisted.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." She said placing her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"But-"

"Yuto, please, it's been a long while since I've have this much fun with classmates no less. Sorry for not walking home with you but, can you let me off just this once." She clapped her hands together in hopes for forgiveness.

Yuto looked at her, and turned his head away slightly blushing, replying with an "Okay".

* * *

The 4 walked on the same path that Hinata ran ahead on, the sun was setting behind them.

Yuki stopped walking when the sound of static was heard from her phone.

"_The Diary!"_

"There's a Diary holder nearby!" Yuto said.

"What'll we do, everyone will be dragged into this." Yuki's eyes widened slightly as she realized something. "Hinata went ahead, she's all alone!" Yuki flipped open her phone and searched through the entries. _"This is an emergency, I have to use it."_

"Yuki!" Yuto placed a hand on her shoulder in concern. "You need to get out of here now, forget about the rest- "

"No!" Yuki fiercely said. "Hinata is my friend, I won't leave her behind!" Yuki's eyes widened to one of the entries, she started to shake in fear. "_No way…dead?"_

Yuki sprinted along the path only worried about Hinata.

"_Please be okay!" _she hoped to herself, she slowed down after spotting something in the forest line near them.

There was a torn off arm a distance away from a body lying face down.

"Hinata." Yuki whispered to herself.

"This can't be!" Mao yelled in denial.

"We have to get out of here; otherwise we'll be in trouble." Kousaka said.

"Yuki!" Yuto said trying to get her attention. However Yuki's gaze was fixed onto her friend's dead body in front of them.

"I can help."

The group turned to see a shadow walking out of the forest, there was a boy with silver colored hair and reddish eyes, smiling in their direction.

"Akise-kun! When did you..?" Mao asked out of astonishment.

"Ever since you all first snuck into the park," He finished her sentence. "Though if you stay here, you're all going to die." He said. "Of course, we're goners when it gets dark. So what do we do?" He stopped walking and stood beside Yuki.

"You're trembling." He looked at Yuki who was shaking at the weight of the events that had occurred, Akise raised his hand and brushed her cheek. Suddenly Yuki felt her legs give in as Akise caught her, one hand around her waist and another taking her hand.

"It's all right, I' m Aru, Akise Aru. A friend. "

"_Who is this guy?" _

"Can you stand?" Akise asked.

Yuki twitched a bit and stood on her feet still holding Akise's hand.

"Yukihime-chan." Yuki flinched when he used her name. "I'll bet you have a lot of questions. But first we need to run."

The dogs walked closer as their metallic jaws gleamed in the remaining sunlight.

"There's an observation deck over there, that's where we'll go." Akise gripped Yuki's hand as she ran alongside him with the other's following.

"Hold on a sec-"Yuto sharply said. "Who the hell do you think-"

"Save the squabbling for later." Akise said coolly.

Yuki's eyes were shadowed as she had tried to comprehend what just happened. She felt tears falling down her face and she in turn gripped Akise's hand in return in a sort of comfort that someone was beside her.

* * *

"Are you alright Yukihime-chan?" Akise asked after closing the door the observation deck, they were all panting after running for their lives away from Hinata's killers.

Yuki tried to regain her breath as she remembered Hinata's corpse back in the forest.

"Yuki." Yuto said in concern.

Outside the dogs all gathered around and could be seen ganging on the windows.

"What's going to happen to us?" Kousaka asked in a worried tone.

"We'll be safe in here right?" Mao said.

Yuki stood up as the silver haired boy walked to her. "Let me introduce myself properly this time, my name is Akise Aru. My dream is to be the world's most famous detective. "

"Um, I'm-" Yuki began to introduce herself properly but was stopped mid-sentence.

"Amano Yukihime-chan."Akise said confidently. "Relax, I've been investigating you for the past few days now.

Yuto's eyes narrowed possessively, he glared at Akise in distrust and anger.

"So are you interested in what I have to say?" He chuckled. "The serial killer, the school explosion, the sacred eye incident; It turns out you were involved with all of them. My sixth sense tells me you're hiding a big secret."

Yuki gulped in paranoia, "_Does he know about the Diary's?_"

However Akise waved the feeling of suspicion away, "Don't get me wrong, I don't believe that you've done anything bad. I mean, look there." He directed their attention to the dogs outside the glass windows.

All of the newly jawed dogs were pawing and scratching at the windows. Yuki fell backwards in fear of them. Akise walked to her side and handed Yuki her hat which had fallen off.

" It's pretty clear that you're the one that they're after. And I was afraid of you getting caught in another incident." He took her hand helping her up.

" T-Thank you." She replied.

"No mention it. After all we're friends and classmates after all." Akise said flashing her a smile.

"_He's a little suspicious, but he's a pretty nice guy."_ Yuki thought to herself.

"Are you really a friend?" Yuto suddenly asked walking up to them, he had a look in his eye that sent chills down Yuki's spine.

"Yuki look at this situation, the one controlling the dogs should be nearby, it's possible that one of us in this room is responsible. Quite frankly it's pretty clear that this guy is the culprit here." Yuto said directing his hostility towards Akise, who wasn't even flinching.

"Yuto, stop that." Yuki scolded.

"The dogs are forcing their way in!" Kousaka alerted.

Mao screamed in panic, "N-no way." Kousaka said "There's no way out!"

The dogs had surrounded all the exit routes and were banging on the windows to try and get their way in.

"This isn't good, if they all come in at once…" Akise said to himself.

"There's not telling which windows will give out first." Mao said.

Yuki immediately pulled out her Diary and flipped open her phone, "_This isn't good, I need to tell them which windows to hold if we're going to get out of this in one piece_."

Yuto stood closer to Yuki putting her hand one her arm, trying to make her put away her Diary. He spoke in a tone low enough for her to hear. "Yuki, we can use them as a distraction so we can escape. I mean you can't trust them at all."

Yuki widened her eyes to Yuto's words, and just as she was going to respond Kousaka ran to one of the windows slamming his body against it. "Don't just stand there and do nothing!" He yelled.

Yuki brushed Yuto aside and checked her phone again, her blood ran cold. "_This is bad, they're going to get in._" she scanned over the future entries, she heard Mao's squeal in the background and the thuds of dogs banging against the windows.

" _I have to use the Diary…but if I do that then…who know's what they'll think of me." _Yuki closed her eyes and the image of Hinata's dead body flashed through her head.

"_I-I, I don't want to lose any more friends!" _

"Kousaka brace the second window from your right!" Yuki yelled out.

"Yuki." Yuto stared at her with stunned amazement.

"I don't care! I'm not taking orders from you!"

Not wasting any time Yuki ran to the window herself; the dog jumped on the window that she braced knocking her backwards.

"S-seriously?" Kousaka said stunned.

"Someone! Third window to the left of the main gate!" She ordered, "I'm on it!" Akise called.

"Mao-chan! The window left of you!"

"Yes!"

"Next…" Yuki started to say, "Oy esper kid! What should I do next?" Kousaka called, Yuki smiled at his cooperation.

* * *

They went on like that for a while until it turned dark and the dogs ran away.

"D-Did we do it..?" Mao timidly asked.

"I-I think so…" Yuki hesitantly said, Akise nodded in agreement.

"WE'RE STILL ALIVE!" Kousaka yelled in relief.

Yuki sighed in relief, Kousaka walked up and ruffled her head messing up her hair and hat in the process.

"That was pretty amazing Yuki-chan, you really saved our asses back there." He said smiling like an idiot.

"T-thank you." She replied secretly wanting him to stop messing with her hair.

Suddenly a thought came to mind, "Now that I think about it, you were staring at your phone almost the whole time right?"

"Y-yea, it told me where the dogs were going to attack which window. Like a diary of sorts." Yuki said.

"Diary?"

"There are many cell phones with various applications on them, but this is the first time I've seen one that can predict the future." Akise said.

Yuki gave a crooked laugh and didn't notice until too late that Mao was approaching her. Before she knew it, there was a familiar sound of static and there was a knife to her neck. Mao had her diary in her hand and Yuki was pinned, unable to escape.

"You're really amazing, Amano-chan!" Mao said with a smile.

"Yuki!" Yuto immediately tried to go to her.

"Don't move!" Mao said, "or else Amano-chan gets it." Mao pressed the knife close enough to make a bit a blood run down her neck making her wimper.

Yuto glared at the lavender haired girl with malicious intent.

The door opened behind them, "I totally didn't expect this." A voice rung out.

Yuki's blood ran cold, _"This voice…no way!"_

"I didn't think that Amano would spill her secret like that." Yuki's gaze turned to the open door and there she saw Hinata alive and well.

"Forgive me Amano." Hinata walked next to Mao and took Yuki's phone away.

Yuto tried to eldge closer but was halted by Hinata's voice, "Don't even," She held up a brown cell phone, "I have the Breeder Diary, so don't even think about it. To tell the truth Amano wasn't even my target from that start. My motive is your Future Diray, Akise Aru!" Hinata pointed in Akise's direction, who had a smile on his darkened face.


	9. Mirai Nikki episode 9

"I only want one thing Akise-kun, your Future Diary!" Hinata declared.

"H-Hinata, why…why would you go this far." Yuki's voice quivered as she felt Mao's knife against her throat.

"Even Akise-kun's diary wouldn't predict who's dead. So setting it all up was part of the plan, even you Amano-chan."

Yuki's eyes widened slightly, in her mind something didn't add up about the accused Diary owner, she thought back to the first meeting the Deus held and realized something.

"Akise suspected you as well, you made the perfect bait to lure him. Sorry. "Hinata's tone of voice seemed sincere, snapping Yuki out of thoughts. "But you really are too eager to help people. You messed up our plan big time. I didn't plan on you revealing your Diary so quickly, the plan was to let the dogs take out Akise quietly. But I guess it doesn't matter now, so what's it gonna be Akise-kun?!" Hinata asked.

"All right, I'll give you the diary. However, you have to beat me in a gamble." Akise took out a yen coin, flipping it in the air he caught it in one fist but it was impossible tell which one from their view.

"Left or Right?"

Hinata's gaze intensified a little.

"The chips will be on each other's diaries, of course if you win you can take me if you want, but if I win Yukihime-chan gets set free."

"Hmph, there's no need to go that far, I can just settle this with my breeder diary."

"Do you really think it would be that easy, after all, I'm a diary owner as well."

"_What the hell's up with him, he's too confident." _Hinata thought to herself.

"Hinata." The brunette turned to face Mao who was still holding Yuki at knifepoint. "You have Amano-chan's diary you can't lose."

"Fine. I accept your challenge." Hinata declared.

Akise smirked and threw the coin at Hinata who caught it.

"Let's do a warm up. Go on, flip it."

Hinata skimmed through Yuki's phone, Yuki took notice of what was in her diary and warned Yuto by blinking her right eye.

The sound of static was heard, as Yuto walked over to Akise.

"Okay, right or left?"

"_Amano your signal was too obvious." _Hintata thought to herself. _"I've already changed the answer to left. "_

"Don't worry, I can already see with my Diary." Akise reassured Yuto. "It's your left hand." He answered.

"C-Correct." Hinata stammered.

Akise smiled. "Okay that's enough warming up, let's start the real thing." He flipped the coin again and hid it among one of his closed fists.

"Hinata. Akise's Diary can real though Amano-chan's predictions." Mao observed.

"I got it!" Hinata angrily declared.

"Right hand!"

The wave of static came from both phones.

Akise opened both of his fists, "Left."

"You got it wrong, hand over the diary."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, "For now I'll let Amano go."

Mao released her grip on Yuki, as she jogged over to Akise's side.

"You alright?" Akise with concern.

She nodded, still shaken up with the turn of events. "Thank you, Akise-kun."

Yuki narrowed her eyes slightly as she stared at Akise's phone. "Just_ then when the future changed, there was no static from Akise's Diary…" _Her eyes widened as she realized Yuto figured out the same thing as she looked in his direction, his eyes were locked on Akise's phone. "_Couldn't be…" _

"Alright, let's start the next round, if I win it'll be the last one. Now then-"Akise was pulled back by his hood, and fell to the ground, Yuto held a blade to his neck, pinning him to the ground.

"I forgot to ask you something very important. Which number are you?"

Akise had a blank expression on his face.

"Y-Yuto let him go!" Yuki insisted, she was honestly afraid that Akise would get hurt. "Yuki, if we had kept going we would have lost." Yuto picked up Akise's phone, taping to the note app. "There's nothing written here."

"What did you say?!" Hinata called from across the room, there was shock in her voice.

"You're not a Diary owner."

Akise opened his mouth and began laughing with amusement. " Sorry, everyone was so certain that I was a diary owner that I played along for the heck of it."

"Then those two times-"

"I was just guessing, sorry Yukihime-chan. Even if they can predict the future people are still people. Hinata just second guessed herself that's all."

"You were playing around with Yuki's life on the line. Die." Yuto aimed the knife at Akise's throat and plunged it in.

"Yuto!" Yuki stepped forward as if to try and stop him.

However Akise flipped Yuto's body over at the last second, leaving the pinkette confused.

"Now then, let's continue." Akise immediately brushed off his almost death, saying "Hinata wants me dead because I know her father's secret. So I'll be my own life to get Yukihime-chan's diary back."

"…Akise-kun." Yuki said, "Gambling your life is something ridiculous and crazy Diary owner or not. Are you going to be okay?" There was concern in her voice.

"Are you worried about me?" Akise smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't worry Yukihime-chan, whether I win or lose is up to me." Akise said kneeling to Yuto's side.

_"I hope Akise-kun know's what he's doing, my random diary would be able to tell if will Hinata won or not. And the trick he used won't work again."_

"All right let's play one more round." Hinata called. "But this one will be that last. If you win you'll get back Amano's Diary, if you lose then you're all dog food."

"Hinata!" Yuki called out.

"What is it, Amano?"

Yuki's lip quivered at first, "Can you promise one thing? If we win then, we'll all go home together."

Hinata was taken aback by those words, "F-Fine, if you win then you can all walk away safely."

"Hinata! If even one of them gets away, this silencing will be meaningless!" Mao argued.

"We already failed. Mao, you can leave, when I first asked you for advice I didn't mean for you to get so involved." Mao hugged Hinata from behind. "Sorry, I hope I didn't take advantage of your feelings."

"You could beat the Random Diary like that, but it's still a gamble I can't say for sure. But above all, I don't trust you…"

"Well, if I say it like this maybe you'll put some faith in me." Akise shielded the side of his face where Yuki was so she couldn't read his lips, "My feelings for Yukihime are beyond friendship."

"Eh?"

"Now then let's begin." Akise had his back turned, while Yuto edged closer to him holding his knife.

Yuki immediately intercepted him, taking his shoulders to stop him. "Yuto, even if I don't fully understand, if it's a good idea it won't hurt to try." She tried convincing him.

"Let's settle this once and for all!" Hinata declared. "This is the last game!" Hinata flipped the coin grabbing it in one of her hands. "Left or Right?"

Yuto calmed down and held his hands on Yuki's ears turning her away from everyone. Yuki didn't question it but was still nervous. When Yuto tool his hands off she heard Akise's voice.

" Crap, the correct answer was right! I got it wrong Yukihime-chan!" he had a panicked look on his face.

Yuki opened her mouth to replay, her blood ran cold with worry but before that she heard "Sorry" and was elbowed in the stomach by Yuto; Yuki's breath was taken from her lungs and her vision went black.

When she came around she was lying on her side, her vision was blurry but her eyes widened as she saw Mao being stabbed. She saw her Diary had fallen just ahead of her as she strained to grab it.

" _Dammit Yuto, you elbowed me too hard."_ She thought to herself. Trying to sit up Akise picked up her phone and was carring her bridal style.

"M-Mao…" she stammered.

Akise eyed Yuto infront of Hinata and a face down Mao who was bleeding out. "There's nothing we can do right now, we have to go."

Akise carried her out of the building with Yuto giving him a death stare and Kousaka looking back at Hinata cradling Mao's still body.

* * *

Yuki was still being carried by Akise, there was howling behind them.

"This is bad, those dogs are behind us." Kousaka said.

Yuki flipped open her phone, her eyes widened to what she read.

**[ 20:42 - Hinata shouted that Mao-chan died. She is overcome by hatred]**

**[ 20:45 -Kousaka was surrounded and was bitten to death. Akise-kun was surrounded, he disappeared, Fate unknown]**

_No…I don't want a future like this!_

"Akise-kun." Yuki gripped his jacket sleeve signaling him to stop. He put her down gently as the rest of them stopped.

"Yuki?" Yuto asked with concern.

" You guys need to run!" She said. "The dogs are going to catch us at this rate, I'm going to try and stop Hinata.

"Yuki it's too dangerous!" Yuto argued.

Akise smiled at her, " You go on, the three of us will hold off the dogs as long as we can. Use that time to stop Hinata."

"Oy, who gave you the right to decide for us!" Kousaka demanded.

"We don't have a choice. Gasai-san, that's alright with you right?"

Yuto's face was shadowed by his bangs, "Very well."

"Then let's go!" Yuki immediately turned her back when Akise said those words running ahead back towards the observatory.

* * *

Yuki started panting, in the corner of her eye she saw movement in the bushes as a dog jumped on her. She held up her arms under it's neck to stop it from biting her when a flash of purple took the weight of her and silenced the dogs barking.

Yuki sat up, she saw a familiar pinkette walking towards her.

"Y-Yuto?! What are you doing here?" Her blood ran cold. "Where are Akise-kun and Kousaka?"

"Yuki, hide." He grabbed her hand and he fell on top of her as they hid behind some bushes. Yuki heard the barking and metal clinking from the herd of dogs running by.

"Yuto! Why aren't you following the plan?" she demanded.

Yuto stared at her with cold eyes, "I don't get you Yuki."

"Eh?" Yuki stared at Yuto who was pinning her down by her wrists. "Why are risking your life for a girl you just met today, it doesn't make any sense. Friends are just a hassle. Yu-Ki"

Yuki's eyes widened, she reflected on her past life before getting caught in all this.

"You don't need anyone else besides me Yuki. So, let's escape together." Yuto brushed a lock of her hair between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Why are you so against me trying to make friends?"

Yuto paused.

Yuki took this time to push him off of her, "Yuto, no matter what, I don't want to be alone, not anymore. I like Hinata, Mao-chan is fun talking too, Akise-kun is pretty cool, even Kousaka is okay. So, I want to save them all." She stood making sure that it was clear before running ahead.

"If only they all would just die." Yuto muttered to himself before running after her.

* * *

Yuki reached the pavllion where she saw Hinata was sitting on the stairs, before she could call out her name Yuto ran past her towards Hinata.

Getting closer Hinata said something into her phone and the dogs came running.

Yuto jumped over the railing and held a knife at Hinata's throat.

"Call of your mutts." He ordered.

"Ugh, Alpha unit's 1,2,3 standby!" The dogs sat where were.

"Give me your Diary!" He demanded.

"No!"

"Then I'll kill you!" Yuto darkly said.

"No!" Tears were forming in Hinata's eyes out of fear.

"Yuto stop it!" Yuki walked closer, trying to calm her down. "All we need it the 10th's diary there's no need for anyone to get hurt.

"This bitch is dangerous Yuki, she tried to kill you!"

"I wasn't the one she was trying to kill Yuto, everything's fine now."

"As long as she's alive she's always going to be a liability." He said.

"Yuto, why are you so against me making friends?" Yuki asked utterly confused.

Yuto narrowed his eyes "Because I remember the last time you had friends," he glared at Kousaka, who was walking up to the with Akise alive and well. "They all left you for dead at the hands of that bastard terrorist. They didn't care what happened to you only that they were going to save their own asses, isn't that right Kousaka!" Yuto directly directed his anger in Kousaka's direction, the respective target was trying to avoid the gaze of everyone staring at him.

"You're pretty terrible." Akise commented.

"S-Shut up!" Kousaks stammered.

"That's why," Yuto's grip tightened, "I'll kill anyone that gets close to you! You only need me as a friend."

_"So that's it"_

"Yuto you're not my friend."

"Yuki…" tears were falling from Yuto's face, a look of utter defeat came across his face.

"Just listen to me! You're not my friend…" Yuki bite the bottom of her lip. ""Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Gasai Yuto" she stuttered and forced the words out one by one "m-my boyfriend"

"Y-Yuki…" It was Yuto's turn to be confused, his face was red all the way to the roots of his head, he released Hinata.

All eyes were on them, "I-I didn't really explain before, but it what you wanted right?"

" Well, it was pretty obvious." Kousaka remarked with an uninterested face.

"Yuto, the [Happy End] is on the day like it's supposed to be right? You don't want me to dislike you, so please, don't hurt these people. And apologize to Mao when she wakes up. So please be normal. Got it?"

"Yes." Yuto's voice trembled.

_"What should I do? I've told a lie that I can't take back."_

Hinata walked up to Yuki, " Amano, why? I tricked you."

"Don't worry about it anymore. Hinata, let's go home." Yuki smiled at Hinata, patting her shoulder before jogging up the stairs to check on Mao.

"How is she?" Yuki knelt down next to Mao's body, Akise had already preformed basic first aid.

"I've called an ambulance, fortunately there weren't many injuries. I suppose that's because of you, Yukihime-chan." Akise smiled at her.

Yuki blushed at the praise.

"But there's one thing I'm curious about." Yuki looked him in the eye.

"When it was revealed that I wasn't a Diary owner you didn't look as shocked as I thought you'd be, could it be that you had already guessed?" He inquired.

"It's difficult to explain," She modestly said, "But I guess it was because of your voice."

"My voice?" Akise tilted his head.

Yuki nodded faintly blushing, "The first day all the diary owners were together I heard each one of their voices, I'm embarrassed to say, but you just sound cooler, it didn't match any of the tones I heard. But it was also because your phone didn't make the static sound that warns us of the changed future." She hastily said the last sentence out of embarrassed.

"I see." Akise narrowed his eyes, giving her a smile.

"_How cute."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

**Basically what I did in this chapter was mix some of the manga elements into it, **

**I also make Yuki a bit more observant because it was obvious that Akise wasn't a **

**Diary owner, basically because of the reasoning Yuki said before. **

**So please send Reviews, because if you have hate how am I suppose to feel bad. **

**(jk :3)**


	10. Mirai Nikki episode 10

Yuki glanced at her phone once again, she was waiting for Hinata because they were going to hang out together that day. To her surprise her eyes were covered and a familiar voice said

"Guess who, Yuki" removing the hands and turning around she saw a boy with pink curly hair and a mischievous smile.

" Yuto? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked now getting chills up her spine.

" I came for our date of course" he said energetically.

"Eh?"

Her stalker grabbed her hand and they boarded the now arriving bus.

" Wait a minute, Hinata and I were going out today, I can't just leave her behind." Yuki said holding up her phone to show the message.

Yuto turned his head semi towards her and with a smile said "She asked sent me a text too,"

Yuto held up his phone for Yuki to read "Dear Gasai kun, Yuki-chan has been very quiet and lonely lately, I heard of a mock wedding ceremony for couples, you and her should go and have fun!"

Yukis eyes were shadowed after she put two and two together "We were set up!"

* * *

The both walked into a church; Yuto was gracefully spinning around like a girl, taking view of the building. "How wonderful, it's like a dream"

Yuki remained near the entrance unsure if they could actually be there. "How horrible, this is nightmare."

She recalled Yutos possessiveness growing since the day that she saved Hinata.

"_Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Gasai Yuto" she stuttered and forced the words out one by one "m-my boyfriend "_

"_I only said that under the circumstances, but I really regret that."_ She sighed "_I'm going to have to tell him that the declaration of love was a lie"_

She walked up to the pink head who had both hands behind his back.

"Let's leave Yuto, this place isn't for people like us"

"Nothing of the sort, the condition to participate in the ceremony is to be a couple planning on marriage" spoke a pretty looking brunette. It was assumed that she was attendant for the ceremony judging from her uniform." Welcome young newlyweds"

"Thank you very much" Yutos eyes were sparkling with his hands clasped together.

Yuki noticed the attendants name tag "_Kurusu? Could she be related to the detective_?" She wondered.

The duo moved forward with the planned events and eventually even Yuki was even starting to enjoy herself.

* * *

"What is with these younglings" said an old woman who looked to be sneering at them.

" Etho, we heard that we could try on suits and gowns here." Yuto said nervously.

" Heh, don't make me laugh, I don't have any clothes for kids like you" however she pulled out a tape measure and started ranting about how the modern youth had no respect for their elders, all while measuring an uncomfortable Yuki.

The attendant looked at Yuto and said "let's prepare the bridegroom shall we?" And on cue Yuto smiled so bright it could have lit up a city.

After a few moments he stepped out in a pearl white suit with a pink tie.

"You look stunning" the attendant said.

"You think so" Yuto replied with a small blush, he was imagining he and his beloved Yuki together when the old woman said "We're done here."

The three stepped out from their respective dressing rooms minus one "bride"

"Ora, come out" the old woman said somewhat annoyed.

"No, I look ridiculous" Yuki said still in the hallway.

"Do you think I would put you in something that would make you look stupid? Now come out before I drag you."

Yuki peaked out from the hall way a little and slowly walked out in a light lavender sleeveless dress with a lace veil on her head, she was clutching her arms with embarrassment with a pink face.

" I-i look odd."

Yuto gasped and started blushing hard. "You're beautiful"

Yuki looked him in the eye for a heartbeat then averting his gaze "Y-you look great too"

* * *

Both were looking at the photo they just took and were having different reactions about it.

A wave of uneasiness and guilt fell over Yuki looking at the photo.

"_Wait, what am I doing, he's not even my boyfriend, this is bad I have to tell him that the declaration of love from before was a lie. This is getting serious_" looking up from where she was sitting Yuki called out to Yuto who was looking at his copy.

" Hey, Yuto" she reached out a hand to try and get his attention.

He looked from his photo and started wiping away a few tears "Eh? Sorry Yuki I'm just so happy" He took her hand and gave her a peck on the cheek making them both blush. He then walked off towards the older woman asking if she had anything to make Yuki look more cute.

Yuki touched where Yuto kissed her still blushing" _I don't have to tell him now, actually, why was it that I shouldn't fall for Yuto? Because he's my stalker?...no_"

The images of the rotting corpses from her last visit to Yuto's house flashed in her head, and smell still made her gag inside.

"It was because of that, if I didn't see that, what was behind the door would it have been okay for me to fall for Yuto…"

Just then the attendant returned "Dear guests, next is our main event: The Chapel Ceremony"

"Hey wait! We're going this far?!" Yuki asked in a frantic tone.

"It's okay Yuki; you don't have to force yourself. I already had a lot of fun, it's enough for me today" Yuto said smiling, he was holding a ruffled white dress with fabric roses on it.

"...well, it's just a reversal we can do it" Yuki said, half trying to convince herself of what she just said.

Yuto smiled for joy and then moved forward to hug her after setting down the dress.

* * *

Yuki walked into the chapel holding a bouquet of white roses. Yuto and a priest were waiting for her at the end. The music in the chapel was eerie and made her skin crawl, when she finally reached the end she noticed that Yutos eyes were closed, as if he were praying. She on the other hand was eyeing him with a mix of guilt and a little fear.

The priest began the intro into their vows.

"_If I hadn't seen what was behind that door…"_

"Gasai-Yuto, do you take Amano Yukihime to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, until death do you part?"  
"I do"

"_If only…"_

"Amano Yukihime,-"

"_If it wasn't for that sealed room_…"

"-do you take Amano Yukihime to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health,-"

"_If only I wasn't there_…"

"-to love and cherish,until death do you part?"

"_If I wasn't there back then…_"she then eyed Yuto who was blushing and smiling like an idiot.

The scene changed to a bench in the chapel where Yuto was sleeping on Yuki's lap.

"_Let me forget about that room, we can pretend it never happened…" _Yuki thought.

* * *

The night turned round as Yuki, for some reason, was carrying Yuto on her back who was asleep. He was surprisingly light for someone of his height.

"_So that attendant really was detective Kurusu's wife"_ Yuki thought to herself remembering the attendants words.

" Hey Yuto, we're here. Where's your key?" she said to Yuto, who just nuzzled her neck in his sleep. When Yuki tried opening the door it was unlocked to her surprise and she walked in, down the hall to where she previously saw the corpses. She tried turning on the lights.

"The power is still out" a familiar voice called out. "Good evening Yukihime-chan" the person starting walking towards them, white hair and light-maroon colored eyes began to take shape.

"Akise-kun?!"

" Was the Wedding ceremony interesting?"Akise said with a tone.

"Did he sound somewhat annoyed?" Yuki thought to herself but then brushed off. "Why- wait. How did you-"

" I asked Hinata for a favor, while you two were out enjoying yourselves I was having fun exploring this place."

Yuki was shocked by his words and noticed the cracked open door. "D-did you open that?!" Her voice was filled with fear.

Yuto woke up and drowsily asked "What's the matter Yuki?"

"This room isn't normal Yukihime-chan," Akise put one hand on the door.

"Why did you open that door?! There are-"

"Yeah, I thought there would be corpses or something in here, but…" He opened the door to reveal a deep hole in Yuno's backyard.

Yuki put Yuto down and she and Akise walked forward towards the crater.

"What the hell is this?" she said, sounding frightened.

" How on earth did he dig this? It's so deep I can't see the bottom."

Yuki turned to face the house owner. "Yuto what did you do to the corpses?!"

"Corpses?" Yuto faced them with a blank expression on his face.

"When I came here before.."

"What?" Yuto put finger to his face with his other arm behind him in an attempt to comprehend what Yuki was saying.

"Yuto, you…"

"Anyway, bugs will get in here, so follow me to the guest room and make yourselves at home. It's the first time you're visiting my house, Yuki"

Yuki put her arms around herself looking at Yuto with confusion and fear.

* * *

Later on that night,

Yuki and Akise were both walking home, Yuki still had the memory of what previously fresh in her head, she kept hugging herself.

"Why?"

"He probably falsified his own memories" Akise replied.

"Falsified?"

"His mental state is apparently so fragile that he needs to resort to such measures," Akise put his hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Yukihime-chan, I thought I had to bring everything into the light for his own good. But I was wrong. Gasai-san is too volatile if he's not with you. "

Yuki looked down upon hearing this revelation she turned away from Akise walking ahead a few steps, taking out the photo that she and Yuto had taken earlier this day.

"Yuto…"

"Oh, is this how it turned out?" Akise said looking at the photo.

Yuki looked at him for a second. Akise raised his head and looked her in the eye for a few seconds, he brushed a few loose hairs from her face and then smiled walking ahead, "You can do better ya know"

"Eh?"


	11. Mirai Nikki episode 10,5

**Bold text is Murumur's narration. **

* * *

From outside an abandoned building there was an explosion that blew the glass from the windows.

A man with purple hair backed up against a wall, trying to capture the scene. smoke shrouded most of his vision, but he could see a vague silhouette walking towards him.

"Dammit" he said, he ducked running up a flight of stairs.

Shooting his gun with less than perfect accuracy he attempted to stay ahead of his target, who was walking up the stairs.

**Overestimating the power of his diary Ninth sought a direct confrontation with the owner of the murder diary, Third. But he had not foreseen his bulletproofing and bomb proofing.**

Ninth sprinted for his life, closing the door that separated him from the mass murderer, he was almost stabbed by an army knife.

**And then…**

Ninth jumped out of a window, landing in a pile of trash, he struggled to get up but was stuck with a shock of pain.

"_Shit, my foot…"_

**He was face to face with his soul mate. **

Ninth looked ahead, seeing a girl with a yellow raincoat, she was looking at him with surprise.

"You're...Uryuu Minento." She stated coldly.

Minento's eyes widened, he threw a garbage bag at the girl-which she easily dodged- and tried to run away tripping in the process.

The girl with the yellow rain coat pinned him to the ground, wasting no time, she handcuffed his hands.

"Let go!"

**Let go!**

"I can't let you go, you were really a pain in the neck to track down."

**I've been searching for you, for a long time. **

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

**Y-you, why are you here?**

The girl in the yellow rain coat smiled.

"You're my ticket to bag that guy."

**You're the one I love, please just listen to what I have to say.**

Minento widened his eyes in shock, he grabbed the girl's shoulder rolling them both over to avoid a knife being thrown at them, at the same time locking both of their wrists together.

**Stay away from him!**

The girl looked towards the corner narrowing her eyes with anger as she saw Third emerging from it.

" I've been looking for you." she said.

**Sorry but he's mine now!**

Mineneto looked at her with surprise.

**Takao-san w-why are you here, why now?**

Third started walking towards them.

**I still love you, please take me back! **

"This is bad, I didn't account for me getting cuffed as well." the girl said under her breath.

**You had your chance and you blew it, Get lost!**

"Oy! We have to run! We're both going to die if we're caught now!" Minento grabbed her hand and started running towards another building.

**P-Please don't fight over me!**

The girl cursed under her breath before saying, "Do you know the best route to escape in this area!?"

**I want us to be together, I love you!**

"Something like that! Just keep running!"

**I don't want my heart broken again!**

* * *

**Thus Third went after the two of them **

"Doesn't that sound fun?!" Murumur turned.

"What are you reading?" Deus asked.

"This? It's shoujo manga. This is reading material pertaining to the systemic casuality in romantic relationships. They are quite interesting."

Looking back at the screen, Third punched a wall in anger at his escaped catch.

**How dare that bitch steal my Minento! I wont allow this! I won't let her get away with this!**

"Why were the men paired together?" Deus asked.

"I don't discriminate." Murumur said cheekily.

* * *

"You got a thing for blowing up schools?" The girl said under her breath.

"What was that?" Minento turned and faced her.

"Nothing. This place is an art university, it's considerate of you to fight to the death in an abandoned place that's currently getting flourished." She said.

Minento abruptly turned pinning both her hands against the wall over her head.

"You gonna tell me why we're cuffed together girlie?" he said in an annoyed tone.

The girl paused for a few seconds, sighing before opening her mouth. "I'm hunting after that guy, and at the moment, the best way to do that was to use you as bait. "

"You're crazy. Do you really think that a brat like you can take on a serial killer?" Minento said in disbelief.

She smiled, " Yes."

Minento backed off opening his escape diary, " Pretty confident of yourself aren't you? But unfortunately, I don't plan on dying today and I suppose you don't either so follow me."

The girl followed obediently not questioning the direction they were going.

* * *

Opening a door Minento was somewhat confused at what he saw.

" What the hell is this?"

They were surrounded by racks of beautifully designed suits and dresses.

"It's probably a fashion design class." she commented. "You into this kinda stuff?"

"Hell no."

Minento widened his eyes a bit, "Oy take these cuffs off."

"No"

"Take them off!"

"No"

"Just for a bit? pretty please?"

"No."

"This is a fucking emergency! I-I can't hold it." Minento slouched down in pure agony.

* * *

The purple haired terrorist stood in a cubicle stall, the girl was on the other side lifting one of her hands up so the cuffs would be less pain, leaving the him to undo his pants and belt with one hand.

" Oy pervert."

"I'm not a pervert."

" Just take off the fucking cuffs!"

"Stop being a baby and just take you dam piss!" She said in an annoyed voice.

"...Don't look-"

"Just go dammit!"

"hrmmmmm…" Minento's face was red all throughout. When he was done, he tried flushing but the knob wouldn't work. In a mix of embarrassment and anger he kicked the water pipe. Hilariously breaking it open drenching himself.

He heard the girl snickering to herself, and didn't reply out of sheer humiliation.

* * *

Minento leaned his head into the hall slowly, "We're going back into the room we were just before." his voice wavered, and his whole body was shaking.

Both of them walked back in silence.

When they arrived back the raincoat girl rummaged through a box of clothes.

"Hey put this on." she handed him a purple tailor waistcoat and matching color shirt.

"Huh?"

"You're shivering."

"Big deal. I'm fine."

" The slower your reaction time the more likely it's to get us killed. Don't be such a baby about it." she said handing the clothes to him. "I'll take the cuffs off."

"You got the key?"

"Nope." She said taking out a few pins, in a few seconds the cuffs were unlocked.

Minento rubbed his hands a little. "Where did you even get these cuffs?"

"Pocketed them off a detective. Now change before that guy finds us." She said handing him the coat.

A minute later he told her to turn around.

"You look good."

"I didn't wear it because you told me to, I just thought it would be better than catching a cold."

"You're really handsome though, for a terrorist."

Minento could feel his face getting hot.

"But something's missing." the girl walked up to him, coming too close for comfort.

"O-oy what're you-"

"It'll take just a second." She said, she had put a mini tophat onto his hair, leaving it diagonal.

Turning around she said, " Enough distractions, what weapons do you have on you?"

"Only a flash grenade."

The girl looked at the weapon for a second before chuckling to herself.

"What is it?"

" I've been following your work out of curiosity. You only attack religious heads, while anyone who gets in you way is just collateral. But correct me if I'm wrong, the you right now, there's no room for weakness is there?"

Minento narrowed his eyes. " What are you getting at?"

The girl turned, "I'm probably going to end up dead before long. But right now, I'm going to help you escape."

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"There's a way we can beat him." she smiled. "From what I can tell we can't hurt him through bullets or grenades, so a non-lethal grenade is a gamble at this point. But.."'

* * *

The Third was lured into a room where the door was shut behind him. When the lights turned on he was in a recording studio.

Minento was behind the soundproof glass he had on heavy duty sunglasses and sound reducing headphones.

"There are sounds that are louder than a human can hear what an explosion in an enclosed space sounds like?" The pin to the grenade was pulled and everything went in a flash of bright light.

The girl in the raincoat waited outside, when Minento came out she walked past him, but was stopped when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think that you're going?"

"I'm going to finish what I started." her face was shadowed by her hood. " You can leave n-"

A gun was shot and the girl fell to the ground.

"Sorry, but this is the world we live in, not everything is what we want it to be." Minento was about to walk away but his eyes widened when he heard a static sound.

He immediately went on guard.

_"It can't be I made sure that Third-"_

"It really is a shame." Minento felt a knife at his throat as he looked behind him.

The girl in the yellow raincoat was centimeters away from killing him.

"H-how?!"

She showed him the dented bullet and placed it in his coat pocket. " I was prepared for the worst, no terrorist is going to get in my way, not before this guy gets whats coming to him."

" So is this the part where you kill me?" Minento asked smiling eerily.

The girl took away her knife and kicked him in the rear.

"This is the part where you leave."

" You're letting me go? Even after I tried to kill you?"

"You wouldn't have killed me. I make it my business to stay a few steps ahead of people."

Minento snickered.

"Mah, I guess we're both in this filthy adult world together now."

" I suppose." The girl tuned to where Third was last seen.

"I should probably ask your name by now."

She stopped walking and looked over she shoulder. " My name is Azami. Let's meet again, Ninth." and ran off.

Minento's blood ran cold.

_"Couldn't be..."_

* * *

"Azami Kirisaki. 17, a former medical student, graduated early with honors. How is it that you ended in interfering with Police investigations involving a serial killer."

Azami kept a cool head, she was at the police station answering questions for a detective in a blue suit and brown dreadlocks.

"Mah, It's not like you have no say anything anyway. You're after this guy in a vengeance. But I have a proposition for you. You interested in working for the police. Thirteenth?" he said with a smile.

Azami smirked, "What did you have in mind, Fourth?"

* * *

**A/N note: **

**I had to complete the episode, and this seemed like the best way to properly introduce Azami. **

**I have no idea how the Visual Novel Plot deals with her, so if anyone could send me a link to **

**the story for the visual novel. It would be very much appreciated. **


	12. Mirai Nikki episode 11-12

Yuki sat in the police station after Nishijima-san brought her in, however she was more focused on what to do about Yuto.

"_Yuto's only protecting me because I'm his moral support, but...if this goes on then he'll never recover from his insanity."_"

She hugged herself tightly unsure of what to do.

"Yuki!"

The dark haired girl lifted her head as she saw Yuto walk quickly towards her.

"Yuto, what-"

He took her hand crouching down, " Nishijima-san called me here as well. It seems as if there's an interrogation going on. They want us for questioning." Yuto looked around with narrowed eyes, standing, taking in their current situation.

" There're too many cops here right now, it would be bad if they attacked all at once. We'd need a place to retreat...somewhere with weapons." Yuto's eyes paled as his eyes darted around like a predator in search of prey.

" In total there are around 8 including Fourth, all armed, killing a few would be easy…" Yuto continued to mutter under his breath.

"_This is bad, Yuto's going off the deep end again. I have to calm him down, for everyone's sake." _

"Hey, the Chief wants to talk to the Yuki first." Nishijima called.

Yuto focused on Nishijima and walked towards him with a deadly aura.

Yuki immediately stood and took Yuto's shoulder and moved into his line of sight. "It'll be alright Yuto, I'm sure that Kurusu-san has his reasons. I-I'll just be right-back promise." She said with a reassuring smile. "So just wait a bit okay?"

Yuki turned to where Kurusu was waiting but Yuto took her hand. His eyes were still narrowed with distrust. "Yuki leave your Diary with me. I don't like this situation."

Yuki hesitantly handed over her diary and walked into the room where Fourth.

* * *

When she entered Yuki saw that he was sitting, messing around with his hand gun.

"Evening, Yukihime."

Yuki nodded a greeting and sat down in front of him, intimidated by the gun.

" As you already know, Tenth was murdered, someone witnessed you and Gasai in the immediate vicinity."

"What?! N-No way, we didn't even have an idea who Tenth was." She argued.

"That's true, must've been a false report. You two are no longer suspects."

Yuki stayed silent for a few seconds, "You would have already known this…"

"I have my reasons, but that's it for the interrogation." Kurusu finished polishing his gun and put a bullet inside.

Yuki let out a sigh of relief, some of her tension was off her shoulders. "That was anti-climatic"

"Yukihime, do you know of that game, Russian Roulette?" The detective pointed the silver gun at her, and pulled the trigger.

*Click*

Yuki was trembling as her opened her eyes,

"There was nothing to be afraid of Yukihime. We have our future Diaries don't we?" He said pointing the gun at his head.

*Click*

"However, unlike your Random Diary, my Investigation Diary doesn't help much if there's no crime case involved." He pointed the gun at her again. " I guess it would be a criminal case if I killed you right here. But I guess that I would be arrested if that happened."

Yuki was trembling in her seat unable to move out of pure fear.

*Click*

"Mah, it seems that I can't kill you, because you're innocent."Kurusu narrowed his eyes as he lifted the gun to his head once again.

*Click*

"Now, Yukihime, we're down to the last shot."

Yuki's breathing shortened as she stuttered with her words. "Kurursu-san, why….w-we had an alliance."

Fourth stared at her for a heartbeat, tension rising.

"I'm breaking this allience. I will become God."

Yuki shut her eyes in fear.

Suddenly the door slammed open, "Yuki get down!"

Yuto burst in and immediately started shooting the detective. Kurusu fell to the ground unconscious, the clicking sounds of the empty gun were heard as Yuto walked towards Fourth. He aimed directly for his head, "Goodbye, Fourth."

Yuki knocked his hand away, only making the bullet graze the detective.

"Stop it Yuto!" She almost screamed.

"Cheif!" Nishijima ran in, his hand was rubbing a forming bump on his head.

Yuto immediatly aimed for the detective's heart.

"Stop!" Yuki stood between the gun and Nishijima. "Yuto you need to calm down. Please, just stay normal." Tear's started to form in her eyes.

Yuto's glazed eyes turned back to normal as he blinked. " Yuki, why are you crying? I'm here so there's no need to be worried about anything!" He said cheerfully with a smile.

"What was that sound?!"

"It came from the Interrogation room!

Yuto pointed the gun at Nishijima once again. "Let's go, Yuki." He smiled much to Yuki's horror.

* * *

Yuto still held Nishijima at gunpoint as they ran though the halls.

"Yukihime-chan, do you realise what you're getting yourself into?!"

"It's not like I want to do this!" She argued.

"Stop, or I'll shoot!" A detective behind them called.

Nishijima opened the door to the stairwell ahead of them and they entered. Yuki heard Yuto fired a few shots behind them.

When they reached another floor the door opened behind to a Detective aiming directly at Yuki,

"Don't move or I will shoot. Resistance is futile." He warned as a few more detective appeared behind him.

Yuki turned her head slowly, her body jerked when a gunshot was heard.

"Don't Shoot!"

The First unintentionally aimed at the detectives.

"Yukihime-chan don't! That was a warning shot!" Nishijima shouted.

But the damage was already done.

The man fell to his knees clutching where the bullet hole penetrated his stomach.

Yuki's vision fogged as the gun felt heavy in her hands, she fell to her knees.

"What…."

Yuto grabbed her limp body and carried her over his shoulder.

"I shot someone."

* * *

Kurusu's voice was heard over the intercom. " Attention all staff don't let Yuto Gasai or Yukihime Amano escape. Do everything you can to catch these suspects, If they show resistance, you have permission to shoot!"

Nishijima burst open the door and fell on all fours out of exhaustion. Yuki was put down by Yuto as they both stood on the edge of the building. Yuto held her hand as her head fell.

"I'm so sorry, Yuto." She felt tears running down her face. "It's all because I couldn't stop you."

Yuto's eyes widened before tilting his head with a warm smile.

"Yuki." He hugged her close to his body. " It's going to be okay."

"Hold on a sec! Yukihime-chan!" Nishijima called.

But Yuto threw them both off the ledge.

* * *

Yuto carried her a distance before stopping in a storage shack. Yuki rested her body against the wall resting for a bit. When she opened her eyes she saw Yuto walking to her rebuking his belt. Crouching next to her, he smiled.

"We won't be able to leave here for a while Yuki."

She nodded as her stomach grumbled, yuki clutched it in pain. "It's been a while since I last ate." she commented.

Yuto nodded to this.

Resting her back to the wall she made a circle shape from the dust in the shed. " A while back when my parents were still together, my Dad would fry donuts for me."

"Why did your parents get divorced?" Yuto inquired.

Yuki let her head rest back as she looked at the ceiling. "I don't know, an Adult reason most likely." she then put her head to her knees and held them. "Kurusu-san, why did you betray us?"

"Yuki.."

"Eh? Do you smell that?" Yuki suddenly said jerking her head up.

Yuto face suddenly went red. "What? Does it smell?!"

"Huh? No, I smell dounuts."

The two peaked through the window and saw a familiar face through the window, there was a woman in office wear carrying a pocket book and a bakery box.

"Isn't that Kurusu-san's wife?" The two exchanged a glance.

* * *

They followed her through a hospital, curious to what she was up to.

"Why is his wife…" Yuki asked.

"Maybe she's making a get-well visit?" Yuto guessed.

Yuto walked ahead of her not wanting to lose sight of Kururu-san's wife, he ran ahead a few steps before hearing a familiar static noise.

Yuto immediately turned. "Yuki?!"

There was an explosion as Yuto ducked for cover. He heard a familiar voice speak,

"You're still alive? Pretty tough for a softie."

"What are you doing here!?" Yuto stammered, still winded from the explosion. His eyes widened when he saw Yuki being held captive.

"Long time no see, brats!" Minento was standing there in his regular combat uniform, one hand on a trigger the other holding Yuki up by her neck.

"Ninth!" Yuto's eyes darkened.

"Perfect timing, I was just getting bored. But unfortunately you'll have to disappear here. I don't want anyone interfering with my long awaited date. Right? First." he smiled squishing her cheeks with one hand.

"S-Stop it…" Yuki stammered, accidently putting a hand on his tablet, triggering an explosion behind them.

"Eh?"

The two were trapped with both sides blown out, "Damn kid!" Minento punched the back of Yuki's head, still holding on to her jacket.

Yuto looked around, trying to see anything that could help them in this situation, picking up a nearby ladder he slammed it onto the spot where Minento was yelling at Yuki, making some of it fall.

"Oy! Are you trying to kill us!" Minento shouted at Yuto's clumsiness.

Yuki stood trying to crawl over the ladder when Minento pulled her back and held her neck in his arm.

"Hold on a sec, the moment you finish crossing, he'll drop the ladder."

"No I won't." Yuto blankly said.

Minento stared at her for a few seconds, "Then you won't mind if I cross first."

Yuto tensened.

"N-No, you'll do probably something to us the second you're across." Yuki said trying to escape from his grasp.

"No, I won't." Ninth said.

" Lier."

" I'm not lying!"

"Besides, Yuto has a gun. It'll be bad for everyone if you guys start fighting."

" I won't fight." Yuto said twitching.

The two stared at the pinkette, knowing that was a lie.

"Then let's become temporary allies then, First. I'll even tell you why Fourth betrayed you." he offered.

Yuki's eyes widened a bit, she didn't reply immediately.

"Yuki! Don't be deceived!" Yuto called.

A ringtone was heard, Minento pulled out his Diary and spoke into it.

"What do you want?!" He asked annoyedly.

Yuki heard Detective Kurusu's voice on the other end and assumed the worst.

"You're going to betray us aren't you?!"

"Hah?! N-No I won't, I said that I was your ally remember!"

The was a sound of outrage coming from the other end.

" I wasn't lying!"

Yuki struggled to escape.

"Keep still ya brat!"

There was more yelling from the other side, and Minento's face getting more aggravated by the second.

"LIKE A GIVE A DAMN!" he suddenly yelled, "yosh." then he hung up on Kurusu. He stood up carrying Yuki under his arm, and started walking towards Yuto on the ladder when the sound of static rang in their ears.

Ninth checked his phone and narrowed his eyes, "Che, how annoying." he dropped Yuki when they safely reached the other side.

Yuto immediately hugged Yuki.

"Fourth is on his way. Follow me, we need a trump card." Minento said walking ahead of them.

* * *

The terrorist stopped in front of a room labeled 413.

"What's here?" Yuki asked.

"I promised to explain why Fourth betrayed you." he opened the door to reveal a patient, Kurusu's wife and a nurse wearing thick frames and having dark short hair.

"Excuse us." Minento said walking in.

"Eh? You two are…" Kurusu's wife said with surprise.

Yuki turned her head to see a boy a little older than her, his eyes were shut and there was a mask on his face.

"Kurusu You, Fourth's son. Early last month he was told that he had three more months to live."

Yuki turned to him shocked.

"Fourth's trying to become God to save his son."

Yuto glared at him with narrowed eyes."How do you know this?"

"I joined forces with him, in return for me helping him...well it's pointless now." Ninth picked up the box of donuts.

"We're going to have to take down Fourth together. Eat." he said pushing the box of donuts towards them.

"But that's-" Yuki looked towards You still asleep.

"It's better than wasting them on some dying kid. You can't be soft anymore if you want to survive First."

Yuki remained silent.

"Adults have to provide for themselves."

Yuto took a step forward picking up another donut, "Yuki."

She lifted her head and Yuto inserted half of the pastry into her mouth. "Yuki, it's no good if you don't eat. You have to take care of yourself." He said giving her a smile.

Yuki took the donut in her hand and nodded at him, finishing the rest of it off.

"Fourth's assault is going to be difficult to overcome, and in our current predicament I think that it's fairly obvious what has to be done. There needs to be a 'New Future Diary Alliance' formed in order to defeat Fourth."

Minento went ahead and tied up the nurse and Kurusu's wife who showed no resistance, Yuki looked in their direction with concern.

"We're not going to kill them." He replied looking over his shoulder. " They'll be our trump card in negotiating with Fourth." He stood from where he was standing, walking over to them,

"Yukihime, you're going to patrol the halls and Gasai will keep an eye on the hostages. Also keep track of Yuki's location. Any complaints?"

"Hold on a second, why does it have to be Yuki to go out into danger?" Yuto said stepping forward his eyes narrowed.

"Yuto." Yuki took his arm to keep him from getting closer to Minento.

"Because in worst case scenario, most of the fire will be aimed here and these hostages are our best chance of getting out alive. If it helps you can use the nurse as a meat shield."

" Don't. Yuto I'll be fine don't worry." Yuki said giving him a reassuring smile.

" By the way," Yuki looked at Minento. " pick, left or right." the terrorist said putting both hands in his vest pockets.

Yuki hesitated a bit. "Right."

"Yosh." Ninth threw a cylinder shaped grenade into her hands. " You know how to use it it I assume, there's a five second delay."

Yuki nodded, and placed it in her side pocket.

"Yuki, take these." Yuto held out her hand, which held bullets.

Yuki's heart beated a little faster. "N-No. I'm a bad shot anyways." She closed Yuto's hand with both of hers.

"It's for our survival though." He argued.

Yuki shook her head, "It's going to be alright, we're going to get through this." She petted his head for a few seconds before heading towards the door.

Before shutting the door behind her she paused, "Hey Yuto."

The pinkette looked at her, "What is it?"

"If we make it out of here, there's someplace I want to take you to."

Yuto blushed at her words and nodded before Yuki gently shut the door.

* * *

Yuki walked down the hospital hallway, the clicking of her boots echoed.

"_At first I only of Yuto as a freaky stalker, but he's always been looking out for me. He's even acts cute sometimes."_

Suddenly her phone started ringing.

"Yuto?"

"Yuki get out of there! They're attacking!

"Eh?!"

"Freeze!" Three SWAT agents ran towards her armed with handguns. Yuki turned only to see that she was cornered.

The officers tackled her, pinning her to the ground. Her phone slid in front of her, she heard Yuto's voice screaming her name in panic.

"_Did negotiations fail?_!"

"Kid's even got a grenade on her."

"Detective Kurusu will be here soon."

Yuki's eyes widened out of fear. "_I have to run! If Kurusu-san's coming...I'll be killed._"

Struggling with her captors she heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Her eyes flashed open as she saw a familiar blue suit, the only difference was that Kurusu's face was covered in bandaids.

Suddenly the detective started sprinting, "_I'm Dead!_"

"Gasai I won't let you have your way!"Kurusu yelled pulling out his weapon.

Yuki heard gunshots behind her and the sound of bodies hitting the floor.

"Yuki run!" Yuto yelled.

The weight was lifted off of her as the men were shot dead.

A hand grabbed the back of her shirt as Fourth held her at gunpoint. "Yukihime is my hostage!"

Yuki eyed the grenade that Minento gave her as Yuto picked it up and put his finger on the pin.

"Don't move!"

"Don't move!"

"If you do I'll shoot her!"

"If you do I'll pull the pin!"

The three of them were at a standstill.

"That's as far as you go Gasai. Stand down!" Kurusu said.

"Let Yuki go, or I'll blow everything to hell!" Yuto said with a dangerous look in his eye.

"Okay, we'll make a deal. I'll release Yukihime, but you have to drop that dangerous thing."

Yuto glared at him. "Let Yuki go first."

Kurusu waited a moment. "Very well." he let her go. "Stand back." Yuki backed up.

"Y-Yuto."

The pinkette smiled at her. "It's okay. I was like a dead person to begin with, but you gave me a future Yuki. But if that won't come true, I'll at least die for you. Even after that, I'll still be by your side."

Yuto pulled the pin.

"Idiot!" Kurusu said in fear.

Yuto sprinted ahead tackling Fourth, "I'm at least going to take you with me, Fourth!"

"Yuto!"

Second's eyes widened when he heard Yuki's voice, he closed his eyes again when a flash of bright light over took them.

* * *

When Yuki opened her eyes, she was lying down in a pile of rubble a few levels under where they were originally. " _How am I even still…_" weakly she stood. Looking around she spotted Yuto unconscious, his body twitched.

"Yuto." she murmured, a wave of relief flushed over her seeing that he was still alive. She climbed over the debris and was in arms length of the pinkette. Suddenly she felt pain as someone grabbed her hair.

Looking behind her, she saw Kurusu's frightening face.

"K-Kurusu-san!"

"I'm in luck Yukihime." the detective said punching her in the gut. "I'll kill you two before the other detectives get here." delivering another punch, he threw her to the ground. Yuki's body ached with pain, looking ahead she attempted to grab a stray gun.

"It won't work Yukihime. You can't shoot, or…" Yuki turned her body and saw Kurusu holding up Yuto's unconscious body with a knife at his throat."Would you rather kill Gasai?"

Yuki's grip shook as she remembered the man she shot.

"Stand still, you're a goner id he misses." Fourth said to Yuto, who could barely keep his eyes open.

"What will you do now, First?"

"_If I miss Yuto will die, and if I miss then he might accidentally get hit. I don't even have my diary on me." _

Yuto opened his Diary, he smirked at what he read.

"_I can't risk it. I just can't risk it!_"

"What's wrong? Losing confidence without your Diary? You're shaking, and deathly pale."

"_Even if I surrender. He'll definitely kill the both of us. What do I do?_"

"Yuki, shoot." First's eyes widened. "I don't mind being killed by your hand. It may have been a lie, but you still called me your lover. It was just pretend, but you had that wedding ceremony with me. I'm already really happy."

"Shut up." Kurusu tightened his grip around Yuto's neck, the pinkette in turn glared at him. "I could care less about your lovey-dovey talks."

A picture fell from Yuto's pocket and fell in front of her, picking it up she saw that it was their mock wedding photo.

"Why...you were carrying around something like this all along?"

"Yuki…."

"Don't you want to be happy?!"

Yuto stiffened at her words.

"You're a hardcore stalker who followed me around for an entire year. We made a promise! Didn't you want to stay by my side!?"

"Yuki, I only want you safe, I don't care what happens to-"

"I care! I care dammit! I don't want you dead! I've never wanted you to be unhappy because of me!" Yuki stood with newfound determination. "We're going back, together!" she pointed the gun at them. "Even if you give up, I won't!"

"Calm down Yukihime. You don't know what'll happen, without your Diary you have no idea."

Yuki pulled the trigger.

The detective stepped backwards, releasing Yuto who fell to his knees. Kurusu held his stomach in pain.

"I can't die here." Fourth has a dangerous look in his eyes, he raised his hand holding a blade and aimed at Yuto.

"K-Kurusu-san please, stop." Yuki pleaded.

"I'll become God!"

Just then the sound of static filled the air, as the sound of footsteps came closer to Yuki.

"That's enough now." a hand rested on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki turned her head and saw the nurse that was in the room with Kurusu's family.

"You're…"

"It's over Fourth." The nurse said gently taking the gun from Yuki and shooting the detective's hand.

Kurusu narrowed his eyes clenching his hand. "You're betraying me as well?"

The woman shook her head. "I've kept my end of the deal, however I never guaranteed that I wouldn't go after you."

Kurusu smirked his eyes softening. "I should have expected this."

"Very soon you'll be caught for your crimes, and then, it'll be game over." the nurse said confidently.

At that moment a new voice was heard, "Chief!"

"Nishijima."

Yuki turned and saw Detective Nishijima and Minento handcuffed together. "I've received relevant information from Uryuu Minento regarding Tsukimishi Karyuudo's case, as well as Yukihime's and Yuto's.

"You're believing a terrorist Nishijima?!"

Minento took out his Diary, he pressed a button and Kurusu's and Minento's voice was heard.

"Let's make a deal."

"A deal?"

"I won't target you for now. I'll continue to leak confidential police information"

The recording ended with a beep.

"Chief, I'm placing you under arrest!" Nishijima proclaimed.

"Arrest?"

"It's over Detective, you're just a common criminal now, with no authority for investigation your diary is useless."

Kurusu opened his Diary, and then closed his eyes.

"My wife and son?"

"Safe." The nurse said. "I've made sure."

"I see." Fourth looked upward. "Hey, I know it's selfish, but...will you make an alliance with me once more, both of you? In return…" Kurusu lowered his head, and snapped his phone in two." I give you my life!"

"Kurusu-san!" Yuki called.

The nurse widened her eyes.

"Please, take care of my son."

The nurse nodded, "I will" Minento replied.

"I am sorry Yukihime. Though I know it's something I can't simply make up for. Survive, Yukihime!"

Yuki fell to her knees, "Kurusu-san."

Yuto ran to her side an embraced her, "Yuki are you okay?"

Yuki returned the gesture, "Ya, I'm fine. Hey Yuto?"

The pinkette released her for a second, staring into her eyes. "Let's go see the stars together."

Yuto smiled brightly giving her another hug.

"Oy, this is yours." The nurse approached handing Yuki her Diary. "Don't lose it okay?" she said smiling.

Yuki took it from her hand holding it close.

Yuto stood behind the woman, putting a knife to the back to her neck. "Who are you exactly?"

The woman stood, removing her hat, specs, and a wig that she had on.

Yuki's eyes widened.

"It's you!" Minento said pointing in shock.

" Ah, Kirisaki-san?!" Nishijima said.

"Gomen, Yuki-chan. I couldn't exactly tell you I was working undercover." She ruffled First's hair affectionately, giving her a hand she helped Yuki stand. "You can stop trying to threaten my life now, Second."

Yuto lowered his knife. "Yuki we should go."

Nishijima nodded, "I'll escort all of you out. Azami-chan, I'll need to question you about your undercover work."

"Fine. But Kurusu better have kept my end of our arrangement."

Nishjima dragged Minento out of the building with the rest following behind them.

* * *

[One Week Later]

Yuki walked down the street carrying a maroon colored back-pack.

Her gaze brightened when she saw Yuto ahead carrying a dufflebag.

"Yuki!" he greeted waving to her.

Yuki blushed at his greeting.

They began walking together, "Where are we going now Yuki?" Yuto asked.

Yuki lifted her head thoughtfully, "Well, we should stop at my Dad's and get my telescope, then we can head up to higher ground..." her voice trailed off when Yuto took her hand.

He stopped walking and looked at her directly in the eye smiling, "Yuki, I'm really happy for day. You could even say that this is the best Happy ending of my life!"

"You always exaggerate Yuto." Yuki sighed with a smile.

"It's true though!" he pouted. "I want to stay like this forever!"

Yuki blushed at his words.

Yuto closed his eyes slightly leaning his head forward.

Yuki blushed a little fiercer and kissed him on the cheek.

The pinkette giggled, "You're so adorable Yuki!" and gave her a hug.

"Mah, don't tease me Yuto!"

* * *

"We're sorry but your call can not be completed at this time, please try again later."

Yuki ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Yuto asked.

"I can't contact my Dad, I hope he's alright..." Yuki's phone beeped as it had just received a new message.

Yuto playfully took it from her, " Yuki, we have to get a move on, or the train will leave without us." he said smiling.

Yuki nodded before walking after him.

* * *

"Yuto, I'll go buy some drinks for the train ride, wait here a sec okay?" Yuki said before jogging off.

Yuto waved good-bye, making sure she was out of sight, he flipped opened her phone and opened her message, he glared at what he saw.

_"Akise Aru?" _

**[Yukihime-chan, Stay away from Yuto. The police are asking about him, but he's gone missing. Be really careful, call if you need me.] **

"_What the hell does he want with mu Yuki?"_

Yuto proceeded to delete the message just when Yuki returned, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Yuto shook his head, "It's alright." returning her phone.

"That's right I got a new message, didn't I."

"It was just spam, so I deleted it." Yuto said smiling.

* * *

They both boarded the train, the scenes of their hometown passed by.

"Did you really need to bring that my luggage?" Yuki inquired.

"Of course, it's full of important things!" Yuto said.

"What did you bring anyway?"

"Extra clothes, towels, Medicine, and a few other things too!"

* * *

After exiting the train, they bored a charter bus and rode for a few hours.

Yuto fell asleep on her lap, Yuki was just about to press the stop button when Yuto stopped her.

"Is there something wrong Yuto?"

"Let's ride a little longer."

"But if we don't get off here then we won't be able to see the stars.

Yuto brushed her cheek gently, " I know a better place we can go."

* * *

Yuki sat on a stone bench, waiting for Yuto.

She stared at the sky with a smile, "_At least the sky'll be clear enough to watch the stars."_

"Yuki!" Yuto called, he came up to her, carrying two cans.

"I got you something to drink." He held it towards her.

Yuki smile and thanked her, she held it for a few seconds.

"Is something wrong Yuki?" Yuto asked.

"Eh? Not really, I was just wondering what the other's are doing right now." Yuki smiled at the thought of them. "Hey, next time, let's invite everyone with us, even Kousaka can come if he want's." She took a sip of the Cola. "I should message them later."

Yuto's bangs shadowed his face at the mention of other people. "Those people, should just go away." he said under his breath.

Yuki prepared to stand but something blurred her vision, she fell over dropping her soda before her vision went black.

"Gomen Yuki, but I have to preserve our happiness until July 28." Yuto knelt over and restrained her with a pair of handcuffs that he had brought. uto picked up her limp body and put her back to his chest embracing her. "After all, you're my very special person. I won't let anyone else have you. Not the other Diary holders, and especially not those fakes you call friends."

* * *

**A/N note: **

**So I put together episode 11 and 12 a snippet of 13 and 14. **

**Did it work? **

**(OMG Yuto stop being a creeper)**

**Next Chapter we get Akise and the gang! **

**(or you may get a filler mini chapter. Just for some fun) **

**Anyway, please send me what you guys would prefer **

**plz R&amp;R!**


	13. Mirai Nikki episode 13-14

Yuki didn't bother trying to move, there was no point. Whatever Yuto had injected into her, kept her paralyzed,her eyes were glossy, limiting her vision. Which meant, everything had to be done for her, down to the smallest things.

It was humiliating to the core.

"Neh, Yuki. It's almost time for your shot." her vision was dark, but she imagined Yuto standing across from her in the basement of an abandoned building. She recalled many security camera monitors, set in front of her. When Yuto first brought her here, she was stripped down to her underwear, and had been drugged.

Her body was chained up and there were 2 skull heads in chairs. Yuto was only wearing boxer briefs and claiming be keeping her safe.

She now heard the sound of Yuto flicking the syringe to check the dosage.

"Gomen Yuki, this'll pinch a bit." She vaguely saw him smile.

_Some, please...save me…_

Yuki closed her eyes.

An alarm was heard, as Yuto stopped what he was doing. He turned and quickly walked towards the monitors. He placed the syringe on the keyboard, and looked over the cameras.

An Intruder.

"Yuki, I'll be right back. So don't worry." He cheerfully said with a smile.

_Bastard. _

She saw him take a taser out of his bag, checking the voltage before walking out with a dark face. He head slowly followed him out before she rested her eyes, it was the only thing she could do.

* * *

"Yukihime!"

A new voice was heard.

Yuki lifted her head and saw Hinata tied up, there was concern and shock shown on her face.

"Hi-na-ta…." Yuki weakly said.

"Gasai! What the heck did you do to her!" she demanded, struggling to escape.

Yuto stared at Hinta dangerously with half closed eyes, like he was disgusted. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here for Yuki of course!"

"We?" Yuto's eyes twitched.

"That's right, all of her friends! We're not going to leave her with someone like you!" Hinata said angrily.

"...Someone like me?" Yuto slowly said, he crouched down. "Hey, why don't you just disappear?" he reached for her neck starting to choke her.

Hinata struggled against Yuto, curling into a ball.

"STOP IT!" Yuki forced out a horse scream, trying the force though the numbness.

Yuto stopped what he was doing and stared wide-eyed at her, as well as Hinata.

" L-leave her alone…" she horsley pleaded and started coughing.

Yuto frowned a bit before dropping the knife and walking over to Yuki, crouching down to eye level before lifting her head to look into his eyes.

His normal bright eyes were now darker and scary, Yuki's heart beated faster out fear.

"Ah," Yuto raised his head up now, his eyes still the same. " Now I remember, I haven't given you your shot yet Yuki." he smiled normally and gently let her head drop.

"Oy, what do you…" Hinata's eyes widened when she spotted the syringe.

Yuto took a napkin sterilizing it before rubbing against her skin. The alcohol greatly stung her skin from past shots on her arm. Yuki openly flinched from the pain, her entire shaking out of reaction.

"Hold on a second Yuki, it'll be over in a second." Yuto took her arm and injected the drug into her bloodstream.

"Stop! Can't you see that you're hurting her?!" Hinata yelled.

Yuto stopped injecting her and removed the needle. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at Hinata glaring at him.

"Hurting?"

"Yes, you psycho! You're hurting her!"

"Hehe it's okay, she doesn't mind anymore, and if I don't then Yuki'll try to escape again. If we stay here then the other diary owner's won't come after us, nor will the police. We'll be together forever." Yuto's eyes narrowed caringly as her embraced Yuki.

"Oy, aren't you her boyfriend? Can't you see that you killing her?!"

Yuto's head twitched.

"Oy Gasai-san, are you there?"

Akise's voice was heard from the monitors.

"It's important."

Yuto turned and walked over to the monitors, he was just about to turn off the microphone when Akise spoke again.

"By chance, do you have two skull heads with you?"

Yuto paused.

"I've haven't been sitting here twiddling my thumbs since you two've been missing you know. I went back to your house, and found what was buried in that giant hole.

Human Remains."

Yuto stayed calm listening to Akise.

"But oddly enough, there were two heads missing, and the markings were fresh, I thought that you were carrying them around-"

"You woke them up?" Yuto said, his body started to shake in anger. "You woke up Mommy and Daddy?!"

On the other side, Akise smiled, "Don't worry, Gasai-san I reburied them."

"A-Akise-kun." Yuki heard Mao's voice.

"Oy, this is time for crazy stories!" Kousaka had a frantic tone in his voice.

"I'm just getting started though. If what he said was true, then something doesn't add up. So tell me, who does the third body belong to? If your mother and father were the bodies that you removed the heads off of, who was the third person in the hole?"

Yuto's eyes darkened again as he looked at Akise through the monitor.

"This is where negotiations start. I won't reveal anything to the police if you release us, unharmed.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I don't think that you want the police to investigate this do you?" Akise held up his phone, showing off a e-mail that was ready to be sent.

Yuto stood perfectly still.

"Gasai-san what's your answer?"

The pinkette, smiled eerily, and started laughing psychotically, "ah, hahahahHAHAHAHAHA! Answer? Answer to that?"

"Maybe you didn't understand my question Gasai-san."

"Question?" Yuto's head turned. "Hey Yuki, these people are saying strange things, they're annoying me so I'm going to hang up now."

"HEY-" Kousaka's voice was heard before Yuki turned off the microphone.

Yuto pushed down a button and it was apparent that something was increasing.

"You need to stop!" Hinata yelled. "Yukihime, snap out of it!"

_Everyone..._

Yuto took a deep breath, he turned smiling, "It's a relief to be rid of those pests, right, Yuki?" Yuto brushed her cheek, cupping it, making her look at him again. "You don't need anyone else, so, only look at me okay?"

A familiar sound was heard as both Yuto and Yuki reacted.

"Static?" Yuto said to himself, he walked over to their diary's that were sitting on the middle chair, in between the two skulls. "Is there...another one around?"

"Kousaka...Kick!" A vent busted open as Kousaka jumped though, he landed squatting, then flashing a thumbs up said "I am, Brilliant!"

He turned his head, realizing that he was looking in the wrong direction. "Oy! Why are you two dressed like that?!"

"Kousaka!"

"Hinata! So you were captured!"

"Who are you?" Yuto asked halfheartedly.

"Don't tell me you forgot, I'm the Ultimate Weapon, Kousaka Ouji!" flashing a smile.

"Who?"

"Don't tell me you seriously forgot about me!"

Yuto glared at him with uncaring eyes.

"Gasai, give it up. I have the Kousaka King Diary telling me the moments I'll be brilliant.

"So you have a Diary too?"

_That's impossible, there're only a select amount of Diary owners there's no way..._

"Are you here to kill us?" Yuto placed Yuki's Diary in her lap.

"Hah?! I don't know anything about that."

"Then why are you here?"

"My Diary predicts me freeing everyone, including Hinata and Yukihime. Meaning, if I act according to my diary there's no way I'll lose. That's why you should just release everyone now."

_It's never that easy with Yuto, to threaten him like that..._

"Ok."

_eh?!_

"I'll give you these two key's. One is for Yuki's cuffs, the other unlocks the panels, you can release everyone locked in the room with it. I'll throw you the one to the for operation panels."

"What about the other one?"

Yuto carelessly flung it in a direction.

"The other key will stay on this side. I want Mommy and Daddy back, so I want time to get them. Got a problem?"

Kousaka checked his phone. "I guess this works."

"Ready?" Yuto asked.

"Ya." Kousaka raised his hand.

_Is it really just to buy some time? _

Yuki's eyes widened as she spotted the bag next to the skulls

_ It's a trap!_

Kousaka grabbed the key and looked for it's slot.

_At this rate Kousaka's going to die! _

"Akise! Mao! The door's unlocked hurry!" he said through the mic. "Yosh! Now for Yukihim-" Kousaka stopped mid-sentence when he saw Yuto holding a mini crossbow.

"Kousaka!" Yuki horsely screamed.

Yuto pulled the trigger impaling Kousaka's arm, he screamed out in pain, sprawling out on the floor.

_I need to do something! _

Yuki looked around the room, then she spotted something.

Meanwhile Yuto advanced towards Kousaka, holding the crossbow at his head.

"W-Why...?"

"You're still not used to the way that we diary owners fight."

"A-Are you going to kill me?"

"Your Diary's not even that powerful. It only lists your successes leaving out failures. Go on, release Yuki like your Diary says."

"eh?"

"After you do that I'll kill you, so hurry up-"

The sound of static was heard.

Yuto turned to see an empty chair, and the key on the ground.

"It's the same for you."

His crossbow was taken, as he turned to face Yuki, glaring at him with anger.

She immediately slapped him.

"Yuki...why?" Yuto asked utterly confused.

Yuki limped towards Hinata, freeing her.

"What you can predict is limited as well, you couldn't predict what Hinata would do. She only kicked the key to me, that's it."

Another static sound was heard, as Yuki checked her Diary.

"Three Diary owners?! This is bad..."

Hinata grabbed Kousaka and helped him walk.

"Neh Yuki," Yuto called edging forward.

The three froze in place.

"H-Hey Yukihime, let's get going..." Kousaka said frightened.

"Hinata, Kousaka, go on ahead, I'll be right there.

"Yukihime-" Hinata protested at first, but then followed along she saw the look on Yuki's face.

When they were around the corner, still didn't Yuki bother to face him, " Yuki you're not going to leave me behind are you?"

He edged his hand forward. "I...I can't live without you...besides it's dangerous to go outside."

"Yuto."

"I know, let's go see the stars-" he grabbed her hand, she twitched, it being the same arm that had been injected repeatedly throughout the week. "Yuki!"

Yuki turned and impaled Yuto's arm with the same syringe that he'd used on her, she had picked it up first chance she got. She injected what was left of in and showed no compassion as he fell to his knees and then to the ground.

"Go to Hell."

She walked off dropping the empty syringe.

"Yuki..." a tear fell from Yuto's face as he was left alone.

* * *

"Yukihime-chan!" Akise jogged forward.

Yuki turned her head slightly, seeing the albino boy approach her. "Akise-kun..." she was about to fall to knees but was caught. Akise crouched putting his jacked around her to cover her.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Yuki didn't respond allowing herself to fall into his arms. "I want to go home."

Akise smiled, holding her close, he then picked her up bridal style and carried to where the other's were waiting, as Yuki dozed off.

* * *

Yuki's eyes twitched as she opened them, all of them were in a mini-van, her head was on Akise's shoulder as she sat up, a familiar face was driving, "Ah, Yukihime-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Nishijima-san?"

"Well I still was impaled!" Kousaka said smugly, clearly pissed off.

"Sorry..."

"Its not your fault." Akise smiled at her, "But I doubt that he's given up."

There were a few lights ahead as a car sped by, there were three people, one of them was staring directly at Yuki smiling.

_Hold on a second that car..._

* * *

**A/N note **

**Please Review **


	14. Mirai Nikki episode 15

"Amano you said that God sent you a message, did you figure something out?"

Hinata asked.

Everyone was sitting in the schools gym storage unit, Hinata and Mao were currently ditching their lesson.

Yuki hesitated for a second, "Um maybe…" she turned her head to Kousaka on her right. "Kousaka, can I see your Diary?"

"Sure." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a smartphone. " Be careful though, this is my Super Diary, it holds my life as well as my future, " he said dramatically. " As you know if it breaks then i'll-"

Yuki raised her arm with Kousaka's phone in her hand.

"OY OY What are you doing!"

She proceeded to slam the phone on the ground breaking it.

"I'm going to diee!" the black haired boy yelled, and started rolling on the ground dramatically.

Akise-paying no attention to the scene unfolding- turned towards Yuki with a small smile.

"Looks like I was right."

Yuki nodded, "You were, Eighth's diary most likely acts as a server,

"Knock it out already." Hinata scolded, kicking Kousaka who was in the fetal position. While Mao took a picture on her phone.

"It only appears that Eight is making new Diary owners, however they're only formed from a central server hosting the program. The new Diary's just draw power from the Eighth's, so destroying them won't do anything." Akise explained.

"That doesn't mean you should have destroyed it! I can't predict my shining future anymore!" Kousaka complained still on the ground.

"We'd just keep leaking info for the enemy to trace if we left it."

"You could have at least let me save it onto a memory card!"

Akise chuckled "Heh, my bad."

The sound of static caused Yuki to pull her phone out.

Her eyes widened slightly, "In three days the enemy will show up at my house."

"They can't trace us anymore, so it's expected for them to make their move."

"_What should I do...I can't rely on Yuto anymore…" _

"The question is how do we fight them off. We could ask Nishjima-san for bodyguards."

"But where would Amano hide?" Hinata said.

"Kousaka, I hear you live in a big house." Mao added.

"Eh?" Kousaka said dumfounded.

"That's the place then!" Akise concluded.

"Hey! Ask for my permission first!"

"Is that alright with you Yukihime-chan?" Akise asked.

Yuki was dumbfounded for a second. "Hold on a second, are you serious?"

"Who'd actually help a jer-" Kousaka's sentence was cut off with Mao punching him into the wall.

"Then let me ask you, Do you think that we would help you?" Hinata asked. "No Cheating." she stepped forward covering her Diary screen.

"If you want to find out someone's intentions you should tell them yours first." Akise said. "Now, what do you want?"

Yuki paused for a second. "I...I want you all safe."

Her friends looked at her.

"Every Time that you've been around me bad things have happened, and now that I know that Diary owners are coming after me. No one's going to come out unscathed. It'll be either me or them. And you all almost died last time, so I don't want you get you all involved." Yuki calmly confessed.

"Is that what you really think?" Akise asked.

"Ya."

"You dummy." Hinata lightly bounced the volleyball she was holding in her hand on Yuki's head. much to her surprise. "We're friends remember? And it wasn't your fault that we got involved both those times." Hinata said with a smile.

"That's right, it was Akise's." Mao added.

Akise rubbed the back of his head cheekily. "But you know, it's okay to ask for help, you just need to ask."

"But you-"

"We'll be fine. Promise." Hinata said.

" Hey do I not get a say-" Kousaka got gut-punched again.

Yuki stared at them before opening her mouth again slightly stammering "Please, help me." slightly bowing her head.

"Then we will." petting her head, Akise smiled at her.

Yuki in turn blushed slightly smiling with her friends.

* * *

"We asked the police to guard you for the past three days. Use that walkie-Talkie if anything happens. We're working out a plan to deal with the Diary owners as we speak. However the only problem is Gasai-san. Given the nature of his diary, he'll know everything about you, but not the other way around. As long as that stays, we're going to be at a disadvantage."

"There's nothing we can do about that right now." she replied.

"That true, but Yukihime-chan, you have to remember that Gasai-san will ultimately become your enemy."

Yuki paused, at this statement. She knew it to be true, but Yuto wasn't someone she wanted to fight against, the outcome would be too obvious.

"Hey Akise-kun, I'm going to hang up now, it's getting late." she said lightheartidly.

"Okay, stay safe." he replied.

"you too."

Yuki sat there for a while taking in what had just happened. Moving forwards was definitly going to be difficult.

There were a few noises downstairs, Yuki walked out of her room into the dark hall.

"An enemy?"

Walking down the stairs she losely took one of her darts and crept towards the kitchen, where a light was on.

Putting back the cutains she saw a familiar figure with the same shade pf hair as her.

They turned giving a small smile.

"I'm home Yuki."

Yuki was stunned for a bit before replying, "Welcome home Mom."

They sat down together for dinner, Yuki took a bite of her fish, "It's good."

"Of course would you expect any less?" Her mom gently teased with a smile.

Yuki smiled in return having a warm feeling in her chest, "It's been a while since it's been the two of us, the last time we had a meal together…" her body tensed at the thought of her pink-haired stalker.

"Yuki, is everything alright?"

"It's nothing." Yuki avoided eye contact with her mother. "Hey mom, about the whole police incident..." Yuki put down her food for a bit trying to find the words to explain to her mother about the entire fiasco.

Rhea put down her chopsticks, "Yuki I'm not going to pry into your life, it'll just make things more awkward between us. I'm not fully sure what happened between you and the police, but I know you wouldn't do anything bad, so I won't ask you about anything you don't want to discuss." She smiled reassuringly." A mother would never betray her child like that. "

_"Mom..."_

"Still, it would be best to talk when you're ready, you know that you can tell me anything. " she sight picking up her food again.

"Yuki nodded, then something caught her eye. "Mom, isn't there too much potato salad?"

"I guess, It's too much for even three people." She said taking up her dirty dishes.

Yuki's eyes widened in fear as she whipped around her chair quickly sensing something sinister.

"Three?"

"Oh that reminds me, Yuto stopped by earlier." her mother said washing her dishes. "He brought some cake. That was sweet of him right? I guess he knows how much you like sweets."

A familiar dred came over Yuki as her mother spoke again. "I offered to let him stay for dinner but he said that he had some errands to run."

Yuki's body shook, the though of her kidnapper in her house frightened her to the bone.

* * *

Three days later her fiends and Nishijima drove towards Kousaka's house.

Akise explained how the plan was to block out the Eight's Diary signal rendering the apprentice diary's useless.

"In three minutes, three apprentice diary owners will enter the mansion." Yuki read out loud.

"Squad A to HQ, three unidentified individuals have entered the premises." one of the police officers spoke over the walkie talkie.

"Yukihime-chan." Akise said.

She nodded confirming.

Akise pulled out a pair of mini binoculars scanning the field.

"Can you see them?" Yuki asked.

"Not yet, but considering the distance from the front gate to the house, we need to draw them in a little more.

Suddenly the power shut off within the house.

"Yukihime-chan!"

Yuki flipped the switch to turn off the radio tower.

"What's the deal?! I'm still getting a full signal."

Yuki's eyes widened, she checked her future diary when the sound of static was heard.

"He's here…" She said slowly.

"This is bad." Hinata commented with dread.

"Kousaka-kun do you know how the radio tower operates?!" Yuki suddenly asked.

"Huh? uh, ya." He stammered.

"Then do you think that you can turn it off manually?" Yuki asked.

"Course."

"I'll go with you." Akise said. "Yukihime-chan do you think that you can handl-"

"Yes, now go!" She said with a unwavering face.

Akise smiled grabbing Kousaka. "Be safe!"

The three remaining watched them run towards the tower.

"Akise-kun'll turn off the tower in thirty minutes." Yuki read. "_As long as I'm not captured until then everything should be fine."_

"Amano?" Hinata placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki flinched at her touch, Hinata noticed the other girl'd body shaking. "I'm really scared." Yuki admitted.

Hinata grabbed both of her shoulders, "It's going to be alright, we'll get through this together!"

"That's right." Mao said smiling.

* * *

"Thanks for helping." Nishijima handed a cup of coffee to another person in standing near him.

She accepted taking a sip. "Bitter."

The detective smiled, " I'm counting on you Azami-san."

Her focus was on the coffee cup taking another distasteful sip.

"The chief told me about you, about your...position in this case. From what I read in his notebook then you're...

Azami looked at him in the eye.

Nishijima flinched a bit at her glare but pressed on. "If you don't mind me asking, do you already know how this is going to turn out?"

Azami thought for a second looking away. "Real or not, there'll be many Diary holders here, anything is be possible." she opened her video phone narrowing her eyes at what she saw. "But I've got one advantage over them, and I intend to use it."

"I'll be going ahead. Remember don't let anyone know I'm here." She put away her phone and adjusted her hood making sure it covered her face.

"You know, if you don't mind me saying, it seems kind of weird for you to be wearing a yellow raincoat, it doesn't seem to be good camouflage." he commented.

" I hardly doubt the enemy will try to mask their presence here. But even so, I'll be one step ahead of them." taking another sip before throwing away the plastic cup Azami turned towards the detective. "watch yourself."

Nishijima nodded in return watching her run off into the property.

_This time, it's personal._

* * *

Yuki, Hinata, and Mao left the porch running into the hall towards the entrance. Her phone buzzed as her eyes widened at a text she received.

[ Sender Unknown

: Run to your left.]

However before she could respond the main door slammed open, Nishijima was thrown in on his back beat up.

"Nishijima-san!" Yuki called out.

"Oh, we found her." a woman said walking in, she had a light green suit with sunglasses, ahead of her was a brunette man with a white suit. "Mar, that's Yukihime-chan up there." she said smiling.

The man, Mar, chuckled. "She looks weak Ai."

"Weak isn't the right word, "delicate" is more like it." she commented.

"_They're here..._" the familiar feeling of dread crept upon Yuki.

"Hold on." Yuki looked down and saw Nishjima limply standing. "You're gonna pay for messing with a policeman." He sprinted ahead pulling back a punch.

"Cross-Counter!

Mar pulled his punch knocking down the detective out cold.

He kept his stance for a few seconds before practicing in the air with enthusiasm. "That felt great!" He said with a smile. "Walking that fine line between crisis and chance is irresistible!

"You dweeb." Ai said to herself in embarrassment.

"Ya temblin' First?" Mar asked with confidence. "Lemme tell you about my Diary!" he quickly pulled out a black flip phone. "It predicts my opponents moves making my defense impenetrable! The Unbeatable Brawler Diary!"

Yuki didn't want to leave Nishijima behind but she signaled her friends to run.

" Hey Ai, they're getting away." Mar remarked.

"Don't worry, they won't get far." Ai skimmed through her flirting diary, "hey, he's pretty handsome." she said, looking at a pinkette.

* * *

Yuki remembered the text following it's instructions, looking ahead she saw a ladder. "Above us!"

She climbed first getting a head start.

" I'll hold them off!" Hinata called.

"How bold of you, but I'm not into women!" Ai threw her knives stabbing both Hinata and Mao.

"NO!" Yuki turned her head horrified for her friends.

"You're not getting away!" Ai threw another knife, hitting Yukis shoulder. She cried out ing pain losing her grip.

From above her a hand pulled her the rest of the way up.

* * *

Yuki fell on her stomach, the knife was deep in her shoulder.

"Don't move,Yuki."

Yuki felt the color drain from her face at the familiar voice.

Her body was pinned to the ground as the person gently pulled out the knife and tied a homemade bandage on her. When released she scrambled backwards and saw Yuto holding the bloody knife and having another attached to his belt.

Yuki looked away not wanting to look at him.

"You're safe now, Yuki!" Yuto smiled cheerfully.

Yuki widened her eyes. "Mao! Hinata!" she stood attempting to reach where she entered from.

"Don't." Yuto embraced her, stopping her from escaping, she struggled against his grip.

"Let me go! They're still in danger!"

"So what?"

Yuki stopped struggling at those words.

" Everything's okay as long as we're together." He petted the back of her head still embracing. " All we have to do is kill the diary owner's and we're safe."

Yuki narrowed her eyes, shoving Yuto back a few steps, she backed herself against a wall gently, her shoulder wound still stinging.

" Yuki, why won't you look at me?" Yuto approached her trapping her.

Yuki didn't respond.

There was a bang on the attic door.

Yuto immediately turned gripping the bloody knife.

"They're here."

On cue the attic door opened,

"Yukihime-chan! Are you there, Yukihime-chan!"

The sound of Akise's voice caused her to grab her radio pressing the talk button.

"Akise-kun!"

"I'm turning off the radio tower now!"

"Eh?! I'm not getting any signal what's the deal?!" Mar asked.

Yuki read through her diary entries, she placed her phone away and attempted to stand her shoulder still throbbed with pain _"I'm not out of the woods yet." _

The two people sighed in tune before speaking again.

"Well that was a drag, we ran around so much my perm got messed up.  
Ai mumbled in agreement, "All my make-up faded off as well."

"Well since these things are a duds now, we don't have a choice." Mar began.

"Let's throw away these diaries..."

"...and use these diaries."

The duo pulled out phones of the same brand and color.

Yuki's eyes widened and her blood ran cold. "What?"

Mar began laughing, a smile forming on his face. "They fell for it! See we already knew about your plan since the beginning! That's how we walked in here so easily." He pulled out a comb and made it resemble a greasers.  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves properly! I'm seventh, Ikusaba Marco!"

"I'm also seventh Mikami Ai."

"And these are our diaries, the Exchange Diary!"

"_They're real diary owners?!_"

"Now, up for a battle, Gasai Yuto?" Marco asked, he and Ai removed their sun glasses and pressed their lips together.

After Marco look at Yuki with a sly grin. "Hey, First, do you believe in love?"

The question caught her off guard.

"My Diary is a diary of love that constantly observes Ai, allowing me to protect her."

"My Diary is a diary of love that constantly observes Marco, allowing me to protect him." Ai said.

"Our Diary is a lovey-dovey diary that combines the two! They said together.

" This battle will be between couples, the couple with the deeper love will win!" Marco challenged.

"Can you win against us?" Ai asked before throwing her knife again.

Yuki's eyes widened as it was aimed towards her.

Suddenly there was a interception as Yuto deflected it. "I won't allow you to touch Yuki." he said dangerously.

Ai's eyes narrowed as she pulled out a pair "How about two then?!" she threw both at once.

Yuto once again deflected them.

"huh..."Marco muttered.

" You're kidding..." Ai said flabbergasted. She began throwing an array of knives one after the other.

Yuto expertly knocked them all away.

"Mar, I'm out of knives." Ai informed.

"Hah?!"

The two exchanged a look.

Yuto edged forward.

"Shit."

The two jumped down the from they were standing, just avoiding Yuto's attack. Yuki followed him looking down, her eyes widened "Hinata and Mao-chan are gone!"

* * *

Yuki and Yuto ran down the hall towards where Hinata and Mao should be. Flames were everywhere and the fire alarm rang in the background.

"_I can't let my guard down, not even for a second._" she thought to herself, looking at Yuto's figure behind him she asked. "Yuto. Why are you here?"

The pinkette didn't glance back, only dawning a smile. "Because I have to protect you of course. Those other people would have failed."

"Don't you mean lock me away again?" she said coldly.

Yuto paused. " I won't do that again Yuki, I really do love you, and I want you to be safe. So please, rely on me. Even if it's only pretend, I want you at my side again."

Yuki's eyes widened slightly at that. "_Yuto is better off than me, he can actually protect himself. All I do is get people hurt, even now Mao-chan and Hinata's lives are on the line. But even so, I can't keep doing this." _

"We'll test the strength of your love!" Marco was ahead of them down the hall, declaring his challenge. He and Ai ran ahead throwing a pair of knives.

She entered the flames same time a Yuto did.

Yuki couldn't see what was happening clearly, only watching their silhouettes.

* * *

"You're the bitch that hurt Yuki. DIE!" Yuto coldly said he attempted to stab her avoiding the knives flying at him.

"You freak!" suddenly Ai tripped on the carpet as Yuto was going to impale her. Marco rushed forward taking the blow himself. He tried knocking away Yuto but the pinkettle was too fast side stepping the attack.

The sprinklers went off dousing the flames.

The smoke rose from the now drenched flames. Yuto heard a gasp his eyes widening at what he saw.

* * *

Yuki held her side in pain at the impaled knife, along with the shock that she had received earlier her vision was growing dark.

She saw Yuto fully turn around in a panic about her, Marco threw a punch to the back of his head knocking him to the ground.

He then walked forward holding her up by her neck, her diary being taken away.

"Usually I don't harm women, but you should have been at his side, what kind of person are you to just abandon your partner like that?!" he yelled at her.

"D-Don't talk as if you know me..." she stuttered, having a hard time breathing.

"HAH?!"

" You don't know a thing about me." she muttered.

Marco clicked his tounge in anger, "Just die already." With little effort he threw her off of the second story.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Yuki opened her eyes to a white ceiling.

"Awake?"

She turned her head and saw the familiar face of Akise smiling at her.

"What...?" She murmured.

"They ended up taking your diaries, Gasai-san's still resting, Mao-chan and Hinata-chan are pretty seriously injured, we've completely lost. But luckily the fire got put out quickly, and one of Nishijima's men pulled you out." Akise bluntly said.

Yuki attempted to sit up but Akise put his hand on her should gently pushing her back on the bed. "Your wounds are pretty bad, I'm glad you're alright though."

Yuki looked away, "They got hurt again because of me..."

"You can't blame yourself every time something happens. Like Mao-chan said, everything is my fault." He smiled.

Yuki smirked a little at his comment.

There was then a knock on the door, a nurse with long hair walked in, "It's time for a check up." She was followed in by a doctor holding a clipboard,

"Now, you were you fighting?" he asked taking a seat next to her. "Man or woman?"

"eh?" Yuki was taken off guard at the question.

"And you can also tell inform me about their diary while you're at it."

"Who..."

"Hurry and just spit it out, to the great Minento!" taking off a fake brunette wig revealed a purple haired man wearing a glass eye.

Yuki's eyes widened slightly. "Ninth."

"Feel free to talk now before I think about blowing up this hospital." He smiled creepily.

However the nurse hit his head with her clipboard, "I was serious about the check up, so don't go blowing up anything, idiot." She looked down on him with scary eyes.

Ninth rubbed the back of his head in pain, immediately turning. "What the fuck is with you!? Stupid bitch."

"Then refrain from your usual stupidity."

" Please calm down the both of you."" Nishijima asked politely.

Both of them stared daggers at him, which caused him to back up slightly.

The nurse sighed, "getting down to business," she threw off Minento without a second thought taking his seat. "We'er going to focus on your recovery now Yu-chan."

Yuki blinked twice, the nurse then reached over petting her head gently as to not hurt her, "It'll be alright, Big sis'll take care of you." she smiled warmly at her.

"Azami-nee?!"

* * *

**hehe...I haven't updated in months. Sorry about that. **


	15. Mirai Nikki episode 16

"One"

"Two"

"Three..."

A thud was heard inside the room where Yuki and Ninth were.

"What's wrong First? Can't handle a little weight?"

Azami closed the door behind her, facing Akise and Detective Nishijima.

"So, I can leave the rest to you guys right?" The detective asked.

Azami turned her head slightly back towards Yuki's room for a second but nodded, "Don't worry. I'll keep my end of the deal."

Nishijima nodded towards her, walking down the hall.

Akise followed, turning his head towards her for a second, "Keep an eye on her."

Azami nodded, watching them walk towards Yuto's room.

Going back into Yuki's room she saw, Mineto sitting on her back.

"Che, I can't believe you survived this long with this weak of a body." Ninth looked almost disappointed standing up.

Yuki sat up, "S-Sorry." she bowed her head slightly.

Azami walked towards her, giving her a hand, putting her back into bed, she took the food dish off the tray in the corner, then sitting next to her, " Yuki, your kindness isn't a weakness," Azami began, " but the only reason that you're here right now is because you rely too much on other people." Yuki flinched slightly at her words.

She handed her the meal, but Yuki shook her head. "I'm not hungry." a few seconds later the door opened, "Excuse me is this Amano Yukihime's room?"

In walked a taller man with light brown hair, he was wearing a beige suit, and was carrying a light green bag. His eyes hardened when he glanced in Yuki's direction.

"D-Dad?" She stammered, surprised at the man.

"Y-Yuki..." He began. " Why do you get to be the only one to be fed by the nurses!" He jumped forward, and like a dog got on his knees. "Please feed me as well!"

"What the heck's with this guy." Minato stared at the odd scene from near the window, his arms were crossed.

Azami simply just handed him the meal, and turned back towards Yuki.

_She completely ignored him _

Yuki snickered a bit at her dad's abandoned face.

"Dad?" Kurou looked up at his daughter, "why're you here?"

He laughed softly, " What kind of question is that?" He sat in the chair next to Azami,

Yuki lowered her head apologetically, "Sorry, it's just that, we haven't talked since you left."

Kurou looked at her with mournful eyes, "I've just been really busy, sorry I haven't called you or your mom."

Mom...if it weren't for the divorce, we all would have gone to see the stars...

" But while you're taking part in your rehab, I'll be with this lovely young lady here!" Kurou attempted to jump hug Azami but she turned the tables grabing his arm and sending him flying towards Minato who had dozed off.

"Oy, get the hell off of me!" Minato punched the older man off, leaving him against the wall. "If you wanna play with girls so bad, why don't you play with your damn kid?!"

Yuki's eyes widened slightly.

"Ok then, if I win, then the young lady over there has to go on a date with me."

Azami stared deadpanned at him. "Ok then."

"Seriously?!" Minato and Kurou said at the same time. Both with significantly different expressions.

" But if you Yuki wins, then you have to listen to her request." she said in a monotone voice.

"Heh?" Yuki looked at Azami, and then her dad who was still on the ground. He smiled half-heartily, "Alright then," he looked towards his daughter, "What is it that you want Yuki?"

Yuki gripped her bed sheets opening her mouth but then immediately closing it, "I don't want anything." she smiled reassuringly.

There was a brief silence, before Kurou stood brushing some dirt off of his suit, "I see, but as long as a date's on the line, I will defiantly beat you!"

The two faux medical staff members shared a glance, before looking down on Kurou, with half closed eyes.

* * *

It was a long day filled with cheating as Minato took her father's side in every match, supposedly it was to spend more time with him. She hadn't hated it, not by a long shot...

So why did it still hurt to be around him?

Minato loaded the starting gun, while Yuki stood near her father on an uphill road.

"Hey, Yuki?" She looked at her dad who was rubbing the back of his head, "Did your mom say why we split up in the first place?"

She lowered her head, not answering him.

"It was my fault, I screwed up with a few things and your Mom bailed. Even now, I owe over three million yen to some people. But I still want to hear what you have to say, Yuki." her dad tilted his head slightly towards her.

Yuki kept her head down, "It's nothing that'll actually happen."

Kurou face fell a bit, when the gun sounded he ran ahead while Yuki jogged behind.

I knew from the start that Dad was the reason that Mom pulled overtime, how hard she worked to make sure we were okay. But I still wanted them to be together, it was a selfish thing to even wish for...

"Hey!" Minato whacked the back of her head, as he rode on a scooter.

Yuki stared wided-eyed at him rubbed where he hit, "I'm telling you this as your coach, it's because you give up so easily that people know you're weak."

"huh?"

" Even if you're weak, there are things you can do on your own if you fight until the bitter end. Life lesson from a terrorist, make sure you remember it."

Yuki stared at the purple haired man, surprised at his words.

"First, even though you believe that what you say doesn't matter, even if you think that it wont change a thing, let him hear your wishes. That guy is your father after all."Minato side-glanced with a smile.

Yuki nodded, still jogging, she looked ahead with a more determined face.

_I'll fight, even if it won't make a difference. Even if dad can't pull thought, I still have to try. Because..._

* * *

Kurou panted when he reached the top, sitting on a bench near a tree.

Azami threw a melon bread packet towards him, he caught it with ease, "This has a chunk missing." He observed at the already opened bag.

She didn't say anything but smirked.

Kurou took a bite of the bread, "Tell me something," he said with a full mouth, "you seem familiar have we met before?"

Azami side-glanced him. Kurou then shook his head, "It's probably nothing, but let me thank you for looking after Yuki." He bowed slightly, keeping his hands at his side.

"I don't do anything. She's been looking out for herself most of the time." she said bluntly.

"I-is that so." Kurou said taking another bite of the bread.

There was a brief silence before a phone rang, "Ah, that's mine, excuse me." He stood flipping open his cell phone, walking towards the tree.

Azami narrowed her eyes, before opening her phone, her gaze grew cold at what she saw.

"Seriously?!" she heard him say, before he quickly replied and ended the conversation. "I-I have to go!" His expression changed over call, it was the face of desperation.

"Aren't you going to wait for your kid?" she asked.

"A-Ah, that's right, I'm sure that she'll understand." Kurou immediately tried walking off but Azami proceed to kick him in the gut, forcing him to tumble over in pain.

"W-What the heck was that for?!" He glared at her clearly pissed off.

Azami crouched down, handing him a notepad. "You really don't know what Yuki actually wanted to ask you?"

The question took him off guard, "W-What does that have to do wit-"

"Because you're abandoning your child again!" Azami growled at him. "What Yuki wants is for her family to be together again." Kurou's eyes widened slightly.

"I-I didn't know, I mean, she never told me."

"It's because Yuki knows that will never happen, she knows that it's pointless to try an ask you for anything." Dropping the notepad and pencil in his lap, Azami stood. "At this point I don't give a damn what happens to you, but don't make it any worse for the both of you. She'll probably be the only one who'll still accept you for who you are."

"Right now, I have a chance to make everything right, to get my debts cleared!" he argued.

Azami lifted her head looking down on him, "Do what you believe you have to, just make sure you don't fuck up." Turning her back she walked off, leaving him alone.

* * *

"Ninth has an idea for fighting the sevenths." Nishijima read off of a paper, infront of him were Azami and Minento. "When Yukihime-chan hears that, the sevenths will see through her diary. It'll give us some insurance to keeping them from breaking the phones so we'll have some time to track them down."

"Pretty good plan coming from you." Minato smirked.

"It was Akise's idea." Nishijima replied.

"Whoever made it, someone's going to pay me back." Minento put on his helmet, climbing onto the scooter.

Nishijima smiled, " Sure, it's what the captain would have wanted."

Minato side-glanced him, " It's already a pain working with a cop, don't remind me I'm doing this for some dead guy as well. Nothing good comes from dragging along dead weight." gripping the accelerate he drove off down the road.

Azami exchanged a glance with Nishijima, "Azami-san, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

She nodded, "I have my own score to settle with the Sevenths, and I will keep my word."

"But even so..."

The rain jacket wearing girl smirked, "I'm not a little kid, you don't have to worry about me." She began walking down the road in the opposite direction.

* * *

When Yuki had returned to her room Kurou was waiting for her watching the news. He turned his head smiling when she walked in.

"Welcome back."

She smiled a little, sitting down next to him, on the report it had said that detectives had found the people that had attacked the Kousaka residence.

"Nishijima-san is incredible." Yuki said in awe.

" It's good that they found those guys." Kurou smiled.

The door then opened, Yuki then turned her head and her eyes widened in horror as Yuto stood behind her dad holding a knife, his eyes were dead as he raised the weapon.

"Yuto!" Yuki immediately stood, pushing him back. "Ah! You brought the knife to help cut the apples, great!" Yuki quickly grabbed the knife and dragged him away, where a fruit were sitting.

"Why are you trying to stab my dad?!" she fiercely whispered.

He ignored her, warming up some water, " And where did you get that knife?!" placing a teabag in the kettle he turned towards her, "Yuki, your dad is dangerous."

_That coming from him?! _

Yuto then pulled out a small bag from his pocket, "No poison!" Yuki grabbed the bag from out of his hands.

"Yuki who do you believe more, me or your dad?" The question threw her for a loop.

"What?"

Yuto's eyes narrowed turning his head slightly towards her dad who was still watching the tv. " I'm pretty sure your dad is connected to the Eleventh."

"No way..." Yuki said in disbelief.

"The only reason that he's here is to fulfill his debt, while you were gone he tore the room apart looking for it."

"Yuto, I know my dad and he would never-"

"Yuki." Yuto took her hand, looking at her dead in the eye. "You need to believe me, I don't want you to die. So pl-"

The intercom phone rang, interrupting Yuto.

"Gasai Yuto, you have a phone call." the lady said.

The two teen exchanged a glance, before Yuto edged closed, " Please don't doubt me Yuki, I only want what's best for you." he then walked out of the room, leaving her and her father alone.

Yuki's looked at her Dad, she felt a chill down her spine.

_Yuto's intuition is almost never wrong, and I know for a fact that Dad has been in debt for a while...but there's no way..._

_is there?_

* * *

Azami removed her hood as she walked into the hospital room.

Sleeping on the bed was a little girl with light brown hair. She was connected to many machines that were keeping her alive.

Azami's gaze softened as she sat down next to her, holding her limp hand, she spoke softly, " Hey, the doctors said that you were improving, I'm so proud of you." Her voice choked. "I'm so sorry I haven't been coming to see your more often but...I'm working on a way to fix things, so just hang on little sis. I swear I'll save you." gently tightening her grip, she brought her sister's hand to her forehead. Tears fell down her face as she remembered when their lives fell apart, girting her teeth in anger.

...

But revenge didn't matter anymore, Third was dead, and all she needed was to become God...for both their sakes.

* * *

"Who was that?" Yuki tilted her head back, as Yuto walked back in, he had a troubled look on his face.

"It was the people that attacked us. I was told to bring Yuki's dad to Sakurai Tower."

Kurou had a confused look on his face."Me, why?"

"I don't know why. But this is a problem, we wont be able to get Yuki's phone back..."

"P-Phone?" Kurou took an immediate interest in the conversation.

"Didn't I mention, they stole Yuki's phone, so unless we go to the tower we'll never get it back..."Yuto covered his face in a face distress.

Kurou looked down in a cold sweat, not even noticing the glare of contempt that Yuto was giving him.

* * *

All of them leaving the hospital, they entered the Sakurai tower and were in the elevator.

Yuki approached Yuto, who was glaring at her father, with a hushed tone said, "Yuto, we can't involve my Dad."

"We can't ignore Seventh's order Yuki, remember what's at stake here."

Yuki took a step back in defeat, _He's planning on using Dad..._

She turned her head towards him. Kurou saw her gaze and flashed a cheesy pose, "No need to worry Yuki, at the first sight of danger I'll make my get away. I used to be called ya know"

Yuki looked at him with half closed eyes. _Dad..._

* * *

They all walked towards the main hall where it had been decorated as for a wedding ceremony.

"Yo, First."

Standing under the altar was Seventh, dressed in a tux and dress.

Kurou stepped forward, walking towards the Diary owners. "Are you two the ones that needed me?"

Marco smiled, walking to Kurou, "Ah, about that..." he grabbed Kurou's shoulder punching him in the gut. "Thanks for coming."

"Dad!"Yuki shouted.

Marco smiled, "Now that we've got him, there's no reason to keep the two of you alive." he held up two cell phones one light blue and the other purple.

Yuki's eyes widened as she recognized them, Yuto's eyes only narrowed in suspicion.

"It would be easy to break these, but that wouldn't be any fun." Marco walked over to a table where he placed both phones.

He then removed his white jacket putting up his fists, "Come at me First! Show me you have what it takes to get your father back!"

Yuki's grip tightened as she ran ahead blindly.

"Yuki!" Yuto called out.

Marco's smile grew as he rushed ahead grabbing her neck and lift her off the ground.

"See? You can do it if you try." He tightened his grip.

"Give him back." She struggled with her words. "H-He and mom, all of us are going to see the stars together!"

"Yeah?" Marco said in a taunting tone.

* * *

Yuto's eyes glared at Marco, he pulled out a military knife.

_Yuki's in danger, but we have to get our Diary's back first. _

Yuto's eyes scanned the scene, _They have to be somewhere close, somewhere Seventh could still get the upper hand if they needed to..._

The pinkettes eyes rested on Ai's bouquet.

_Found you_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Marco threw Yuki across the room.

"The world can't always go your way kid. You need to learn that." Marco said.

Yuto helped Yuki sit up, they both looked ahead seeing Kurou walk over to the phones.

"Dad...?"

Yuki's eyes widened as she saw him bend the phone severely.

"It's not true..."

Finally the phone snapped at Yuki's eye shut closed. She gripped Yuto's hand in fear.

"I told you, that guy's no good." Yuto whispered in her ear before standing.

He ran past Marco jumping on the bench rows towards Ai.

"AI!" Marco shouted in panic.

Yuto slashed at the bouquet that Ai had used to defend herself, catching it in his hand gracefully. "Those phones were fakes, Yuki." He pulled out their real diary's. "It's an old trick but there are still idiots who fall for that kind of stuff." He side-glanced Kurou as he threw Yuki's diary to her.

"Yuki-chan, give that to me." The First diary owner lifted her head to her dad who had dropped the fake phone parts. "When I'm free of debt, I'll buy you a new one. So please give me that one."

_That's right, he doesn't know about the diary's. _

"Just give me the phone Yuki-chan." Kuoru's pleas grew more desperate.

Yuki shook her head, " I can't Dad, Thi-"

The building shook as an explosion was set off.

"Mar, Ai, it's time. I've made sure you can still escape so the rest is up to you." a voice was heard.

Marco looked ticked off, "Ta-kun..."

There was another explosion as the ground under Yuki gave in.

"Yuki!"

"Yuki-chan!"

Her dad and Yuto both ran forward reaching out the hands to try and save her.

* * *

**Harrow, **

**It's been a while since I've updated this, **

**mostly because writing transitions are difficult. **

**The next chapter, I'll be giving some focus on Azami's back story **

**and I'll be writing this from scratch so please bear with me. **

**Thanks for the support :)**


	16. Mirai Nikki episode 17

**Warning for Marco's swearing. Just a head's up.**

**...**

**...**

* * *

_It was over twelve years ago when my family abandoned me. _

_I was left behind at Mother's Village on that rainy day, soon after mom died, I got angry at him for destroying everything that she owned, like he wanted forget that she ever existed. _

_I just had on my purple dress and was soaking wet, but I didn't care. No one wanted anything to do with me. Eventually I sat in a alley, maybe waiting for everything to end. Closing my eyes I grew drowsy alone in the rain. _

_"My dear are you alright?" _

_My eyes shot open, looking up I saw a pudgy woman holding an umbrella. She had on a chefs hat, apron, and her eyes were blue. She was holding an umbrella over my head protecting me from the rain. _

_I just stated at her, what was I suppose to say._

_But she just smiled at me handing me the clear umbrella and a card for a Mother's Village. " It's going to get dark soon, so hurry on home child before you get yourself a cold!" She gently scolded. _

_I stood watching her walk away with a bag full of grocery's. It was the first time I had been shown kindness in a while, eventually I walked home. _

_My dad was still in his study, he hadn't even noticed I was gone. But I didn't care, I kept the umbrella in my room, as a souvenir, that there were people who cared. _

_I smiled for the first time in a while. _

_ ..._

_..._

_Not long after that my dad got remarried to my step mother, we hardly spoke, but she wasn't a bad person. The only good thing that came from their marriage was my baby sister, for the first time in I while I was glad, it was my duty to protect her, always. _

_..._

_In middle school I met my best friend, at first he gave off the impression of a poser punk, but getting to know him, you'd never think that he was the biggest dork ever. Later on I met his childhood friend, a real sweetheart. It was never boring around them, especially when it became apparent that they were both made for each other. _

* * *

"MarMar, she's following us again."

"Again?!"

Two third-year classmen walked though the hall, one was boy slouched over with his hands in his pockets, the other was a girl holding a small book with one hand tucked under her arm wearing a yellow rain jacket with the hood down. They were followed by a timid first year. She was petite, giving off a naive aura.

The male turned to face the petite girl, "Ai, you know the first year classes are on the first floor right?"

She nodded slightly holding her head down.

"Then don't follow us up here." He gently scolded.

Ai kept her place having a disappointed look on her face.

Azami lowered her book for a second to glare at the greaser for a second, he felt the chill on his neck before sighing, rubbing the back of his head.

" I guess it can't be helped..."

Ai's face lit up in joy, giving him a smile.

"Don't be too long." Azami warned before slightly nodded to Ai.

The smaller girl smiled at her back.

...

"Mar, say ahhhhhhhhh."

The three of them were on the roof, Ai was holding up a omelette roll to Marco, who had his back against the wall and was checking something on his phone. He shooed away her attempt while Azami began eating her lunch.

"No way, you know what happened last time I picked at your food." he shrugged it off.

Ai pouted a bit turning towards Azami with the omelette, "Azami you try it."

The upperclassman blinked before opening her mouth and chewing the egg, "It's good." she said before swallowing.

"Hah?!"

Marco yelled in surprise, while a smile grew on Ai's face. "Let me try!" Marco said stuffing one of Ai's eggs into his mouth. Almost immediately he spit it out.

Azami giggled at the sight. "How can you eat that stuff?!" he demanded.

"I guess the weaker man just doesn't have the stomach to handle such delightful food." Azami said in a smart-ass tone.

Marco's face grew red in annoyance as Ai smiled at the older girl.

...

...

"Come onnn, Commee onnnnnnn...Yessss!" Marco yelled for joy as a small penguin toy landed in the prize pit, he grabbed it from the slot and handed it to Ai.

"How do ya like them apples?!" He turned towards Azami who wasn't impressed by the action.

She shrugged it off. "Wonderful, you've accomplished the feat of a child."

Marco stared at her with ticked off eyes. " Fine, then let's try a real man's game!" He led her to the shooting gallery where various prizes were lined up.

Both were handed a shotgun, "The one to shoot off the most prizes wins!" he called, Azami simply adjusted her stance, narrowing her eyes on the stuffed toy's.

"Just say when", she said simply.

Marco counted down from 5 with a determined look on his face.

...

"That was amazing Azami!" Ai walked next to her sempai, carrying a small bag of prizes.

The older girl side glanced at her, smiling, "Child's play." she replied, holding a large bag of toys. Meanwhile Marco lagged behind carrying a small Chinese finger trap in his pocket.

...

...

The three made their way to sakurai tower where Ai was leaning over the railing and her two sempai's had their backs to it, Azami crossing her arms.

The younger girl was typing on her phone, Marco turned his head, "What're you writing about?" he asked.

Ai giggled, "About how you lost to Azami alot today." Marco's face deadpanned as he turned his head. "Wouldn't it better for you to write about the world, or about yourself for once?"

Ai flipped her phone close," It's fine" and turned in the direction of the main hall, " It's because of you two that I'm enjoying my life now." she walked ahead.

The two classmates exchanged a glance before following her.

Ai was leaning over the railing, overlooking the altar that was stationed. "You know, I want to get married here." She said with a genuine smile.

Marco gave her a confused look, "Hah? All the way up here?"

Azami just simply listened intently, holding up her phone.

Ai pushed back a lock of her hair behind her hear, "It's turned out just like you said, you turned the worst of things into the best of things." she then turned towards Azami with a smile, "Are you recording me?"

Azami nodded, "It's important to remember these moments for that special day."

Ai giggled walking closer "I want you to be there with me on my special day sempai." she genuinely smiled at her.

Azami stood there for a few seconds before asking with a straight face, "Could it be that you're proposing to me?"

...

...

Ai then burst out laughing, grasping her stomach. Marco just slouched over slightly with a deadpanned expression. " No,no! I want you to be my maid of honor silly!"

she took her sempai's hands bringing them together, "You're my very best friend Azami."

The older girl smiled petting her head affectionately, she then looked over at the greaser, "Yo MarMar, I was so close to getting your girl."

"How the heck can you say that with a straight face?" Marco asked with a flabbergasted face, he walked over rubbing the back of his head. He put his hand on Azami's shoulder, "But honestly speaking, you're the person who I'd pick to be my best man. So I'm counting on you."

Azami looked at both her friends, "Mahhhh, it's so hard to decide who's side I'll be at on their wedding day..."

Ai's and Marco's face both reddened, "W-What are you talking about idiot!" Marco demeaned while Ai pushed herself into Azami's chest in an attempt to hide her face.

Azami embraced her Kouhai, sighing she looked at Mar dead in the eye, "You're both really stupid you know." she said with a deadpanned face.

...

...

...

Azami ran towards the abandoned warehouse after hearing something from some first-years, she recorded their words gaining proof before she made her move. Arriving her eyes widened to what she saw, Ai was crouching on the ground huddled over, her shirt was missing and tears were flowing from her face.

Marco was panting heavily, he stood infront of another student, there were two other boys beat to a pulp and her best friend standing infront of one not moving.

Azami acted quickly taking Marco by the shoulders, his eyes were dead "Mar! OY, Marco!" there was no response, she looked in his hand spying a bloody knife in his hand.

"That's it, it's all over for me." He murmured to himself, there were sirens in the distance growing closer.

Azami slapped his face, "Get a hold of yourself!" She quickly took off his jacket and lead him over to Ai still crying. Azami removed her raincoat placing it over Ai like a blanket helping her stand. "Mar, get out of here, I'll handle the rest."

Marco snapped out of it for a second, staring at her with dazed eyes, "What are you talking about...?"

Azami became angry, grabbing the collar of his jacket, "You're already 18, you can be trialed as an adult, and with no chance at bail being the way you are." She took the knife from him. "My father is a politician, he'll do anything if it mean that his reputation will be kept. I have a better chance at you at getting out of this in one piece, so take her and GO." Azami gave Ai a quick hug, "It's going to be alright, I promise." she whispered in her ear.

Marco took a second before grabbing Ai's hand and then running out of the back of the warehouse.

Azami took a breath before turning to face the police now arriving, she held up her hands as they pointed guns at her.

...

...

...

A few weeks later, Azami went decided innocent after she had presented the first-years confessions, along with other pieces of evidence, making sure not to include either Ai or Marco in her explanations.

After that, they had disappeared from school, Azami became increasingly worried for them, sending the occasional text, only rarely getting a reply.

_How cruel can you get God? Taking away the people that I care for? Making them face unnecessary hardship, for what?_

_If I know one thing, it's that I will do everything in my power to do what I have to, for the future._

* * *

...

...

Yuto grabbed Yuki's hand easily pulling her up and embracing her. "Yuki..."

Yuki panted trying to stabilize her breathing, "Dad...I can't believe he..."

Behind them, Marco trapped Kurou in his arms, seemingly choking him.

Yuto looked up, his eyes narrowing at the Sevenths, "They're heading upstairs." He stood giving Yuki a hand. "They must have an escape plan thought up..." he took Yuki's hand running towards the stairs.

...

Yuki read off of her diary, "T-They're going to take parachutes off of the building!"

"Good." Yuto said darkly, "We can kill them and steal their escape plan."

"Kill?!" Yuki repeated, shocked. "We were nearly killed by them, how can we defeat them?"

"I already know why we lost last time." Yuto replied, "It's because you were in the way."

Yuki's eyes widened. They stopped for a second as Yuki caught her breath, "Sorry, I'm basically useless in a fight."

Yuto smiled shaking his head, "It's how we'll use it to our advantage, we can fight them in our own way."

* * *

In the elevator the Sevenths adjusted their parachutes, Kurou was on the ground unconscious, Ai was checking her future Diary.

"Marco they're coming." she said.

Marco nodded, "Ya, I know."

She turned towards him, "This is why you should have destroyed First's Diary before instead of toying with her."

"Sorry." He apologized stepping closer to the glass. "People like her, need of taste of what love really looks like." Marco flashed her a smile.

Ai's face filled with happiness, she put her hand on the window revealing a diamond ring on her ring finger, "Still I'm glad we had our ceremony in this tower..." her face then lowered slightly, "It was my dream."

"No."

Ai turned her head, "It was our dream." Marco flashed his wedding band, making Ai smile.

She took his hand gently gripping it, " I only wish that we could have been together longer, all three of us..."

Marco looked down, "I know...but I'm sure she's alright now..." he gave Ai a hopeful smile, she returned it resting her head against his shoulder.

"This time, we'll settle the score, and be together for and eternity."

* * *

When the two stepped out of the Elevator, Marco had Kurou over his shoulder, he was holding his diary in one hand, followed by Ai who held hers. Yuto stood a distance apart from them waiting with a knife.

"Second?" Marco asked in confusion. "Where's First?"

"I'm in hiding." Yuki's voice came over the intercom, Marco looked around in confusion trying to pinpoint her. "The reason we lost the last time was because I was in the way."

Marco's face was shadowed. "This brat..."

Yuto's eyes were wild with wrath, he flipped his knife once before catching it, "Here we go, Seventh." he pitifully chuckled.

"Here we go?" Marco's face was flushed with anger, he sprinted forward, "Don't fuck with me you little shittt!"

"Yu

"Marco! The knife will go the left side of your head!" Ai called.

"Yuto he's going to kick from the right!" Yuki's voice was heard.

"You dipshit!" Yuto stabbed towards Marco, but the greaser bit down on the blade kicking Yuto towards Ai.

Yuto flinched in pain, _He re-opened my wound!_

Marco approached the Pinkette, "You just had to make this more difficult didn't you?" He crouched down picking up Yuto's diary. "So, First's in the broadcast room?" he ran ahead, not listening to Ai's cries.

"Mar...!" Yuto tried to stab her, but she pinned him to the ground, "You never learn do you? You'll never win one on two!"

He turned his head best he could and gave her a small smile, "That's right, one can't win against two."

The echoing sound of footsteps were heard as Yuki walked up holding a microphone. Dropping it, she ran forward picking a dart from her side pack.

On the second level Marco grabbed the railing, desperately leaning forward "Ai! Watch out for the dart!"

Yuki threw her dart, only missing by a hair.

"AI!"

Yuto took advantage of the situation twisting his body, holding his knife, he slashed Ai's throat.

"Mar-co..." Seventh fell over, blood trickling from her neck.

"Ai!" Marco sprinted towards the stairs wanting to get to her, but was stopped by the shaking of the building.

* * *

Yuto removed Ai's parachute smiling gleefully, "Now Yuki and I can escape!"

Yuki put her hand on Yuto's shoulder, "Yuto there was no need to kill her! You could have just taken her diary!"

Yuto shook his head, "Your wrong Yuki, I just cut deep enough to get her off balance." His expression changed into something darker, "But I should have seriously tried to kill her for what she did to you."

Yuki glared at Yuto, "You always take thing's too far!" Then Yuki looked up to see her dad holding the parachute. He had a wild look in his eye.

"Dad?"

Kurou ran towards the open window putting on the parachute, "Yes! I'm going to make it out of here alive!" He jumped out, pulling the chute.

"Dad?!"

The building shook again as concrete debris fell above them, making everything go dark.

* * *

...

When Yuki opened her eyes Yuto was attempting to move some of the concrete.

"No use getting out this way..." he said to himself.

"Too bad for you...Mar avoided the cave in."

Yuto narrowed his eyes towards Ai, " Mar know's everything that's going on though his diary. He know's I'm about to die...and when this tower falls you two will as well." Ai struggled with her words. "He will make it out of here, and he will win."

Yuto came forward pulling Ai by her hair back making her wound worse, he put a knife close to her throat. "It's not over yet."

Yuki's eyes widened, "What are you doing, Yuto?!" She came close making Yuto release her, "You've already done enough!" She put Ai on her back, and ripped part of her jacket making a make shift band-aid.

"Yuki," Yuto held up his knife threatingly, "Don't get in the way. There's no other way."

Yuki glared at him, "What is hurting her more going to solve?!" she continued to apply first aid.

There was a sound of beating above them, Yuto looked up with narrowed eyes.

Ai narrowed her eyes at Yuki, "Doing this, won't accomplish anything..."

Yuki didn't look her in the eye, "I-I know I can't save you, but, I can at least slow down the blood flow." she finished tying the knot gently.

* * *

"Hold on Ai! I'll get you out!" Marco stood above impaling a pole into the concrete repeatedly."We're suppose to be Gods together forever, aren't we?! I'm going to protect you no matter what happens!"

Down below tears fell from Ai's eyes, "Don't, Mar...I'm going to die anyway."

"No, Don't stop." Yuto clutched his knife, "This woman is my hostage!" He called out.

"Yuto stop that!"

Marco's voice tensed, "Don't tell him to stop First! You've allowed this guy to do your dirty work while your hands stayed clean, and now you tell him not to do something cold hearted?!" Marco pressed on, digging in deeper. "You're the one that's fucked up!"

He hit a bulge in the rocks, "Damn! It won't move! Oy First! Push it from below!"

Yuki tensed, "But you'll be playing into his hands if I do that!"

"Aren't you alive because he's killed all your enemies for you? Grow a spine already!"

Yuki bit the bottom of her lip, she stood from Ai's side, pushing on the rock trying to move it. "It's not moving!" She called.

"Damn! Second! Help us out!"

Yuto's eyes darkened, "I'm the one giving out the orders her-"

"Don't give me that crap!" Yuto flinched a bit at the tone. "You're the one who bend her to your will, all while promising to save her! That's not love, it called being selfish!"

"Shut up-"

"No! You shut up all your bullshit, you little brat!" Marco pushed in further not getting anything moved, "Dammit!" suddenly he knelled over in pain clutching his side. "Not now, no fucking way I'm going to end it like this!"

* * *

"Yuto please! Help me" Yuki pleaded, there was an opening in the rock.

Yuto was still skeptical, "Yuki these people they-"

"Yuto!"

The pinkette stopped in his tracks. "Do you actually care for me? Or are you just insane?" Yuki looked at him directly in the eye with tearing up eyes. "Because even I can't tell anymore. So please." Yuki reached out a hand towards Yuto. "Help me to believe."

Yuto hesitated for a second before taking her hand.

...

They both pushed against the rock together, lifting Ai out of the debris. Marco held her in his arms, she was still alive but only just.

"Here." Marco threw his parachute to Yuto. "You won the fight, now get out of here."

"Seventh..." Yuto glared at them.

Marco glared back, "Don't get the wrong idea Second you're a real piece of work that doesn't know the first thing about love." He then turned towards Yuki softening his gaze."First, you as well, but you have my gratitude, for what it's worth." He then held Ai closer.

Yuki nodded, not wanting to ask any questions, Yuto took her hand, picking her up bridal style and jumping out of the broken window.

* * *

Marco's face as he held Ai closer, " Hey, in a way this is eternal love, isn't it?"

Marco chuckled, he felt his vision fading as the tower rumbled again. "

Marco heard a beep on his phone, receiving a message, flipping open his phone it up revealing a video file, his eyes widened at the title.

[Ai's Dream]

He pressed play as tears fell down his face.

* * *

...

Azami flipped her phone closed looking at the tower now falling, not saying a single word he turned her back walking towards the road.

* * *

...

...

Yuki held onto Yutos neck, her eyes were half closed as the tower fell from behind them.

"When I get home, I'm going to have a serious talk with my parents." She decided.

Yuto looked at her. "You may hate him, and he may not be perfect, but I want him and mom to get along." She looked up. "Will you help me?"

Yuto blushed giving Yuki a warm smile pressing his forehead to her's. "Yes."

...

They landed near a park taking off the parachute.

Yuto put her down and they both started walking towards the stairs, near them were paramedics loading something into the van.

Nishijima ran towards her, to her surprise. "Yukihime-chan!"

"Nishijima-s-" Yuki started.

"I need you to listen to me..." But the detectives voice faded out, as Yuki's eyes looked towards the body on the paramedic table. She checked her Future Diary, eyes widening at what she read.

A second after, her entire world shook as she fell her knees. She was in shock as she allowed her diary to slip from her hand.

**[7/7 14:32 MOM DIED]**

* * *

**(UPDATE 3/11/2015) **

**I changed the ending a bit. I think it works out a bit better. **

**Chapter updates, I like how Azami's back story turned out (considering I had basically nothing to work off of)**

**But basically in this chapter Yuki's more of a humane person so to speak, actually trying to help Ai instead of just standing there and letting her bleed out more **

**(biecause I wanted her alive) and I will explain more of Azami's back story, as well as move forward with her storyline **

**(maybe even possibly romancing her? hint hint) **

**But anyway reviews are very much appreciated, please tell me what you thought of my version of Azami's backstory :)**

**(But no seriously Yuki's dad is an A-Hole)**


	17. Mirai Nikki episode 18

It was an accident, really.

Yuto walked down the hallway on his way to the teacher's office when he crashed into someone running in the hallway knocking them both over.

"Ah sor-" His eyes widened slightly, looking closer he saw a familiar dark haired girl with a beanie and orange hoodie. She hurriedly picked up her things which were now scattered on the floor, Yuto spotted a letter with a heart sticker seal, "_Is that..._"

"Sorry!" Yuki cried apologetically, hugging her bag pack.

"a Love Letter?" Yuto turned to watch her hurry their classroom, narrowing his eyes in discontent.

* * *

The pinkette walked into his classroom, placing his bag on his desk. In the corner of his eye he spotted a few of his female classmates huddled together sneaking glances at him and giggling.

" Yuto-san is so cool!"

" Are you going to ask him out now?"

"heeehh, no way! I don't have the guts for that!"

The group of girls giggled in unison, making Yuto sigh in annoyance.

The door opened, he turned his head slightly watching Yuki walk in, she kept her head lowered walking to her desk.

Yuto smiled slightly, opening his flip phone.

** [Amano-chan just walked into the classroom. She's so cute.]**

_I only noticed her a week ago, for a certain reason I couldn't answer what my dream was on the questionnaire. When I found out she couldn't properly answer her's as well, we made that promise. _

"The ballot's have been counted and here are the results." The teacher announced from the head of the classroom.

_Right now, Amano-chan is the only one who can save me from the situation I'm in._

"We'll be doing a maid cafe. I need someone to pick up the necessary materials after school."

_That love letter... I can't let her give it to him..._

"Amano-san and Gasai-kun, the two of you are on duty today so please take care of it." Both Yuki and Yuto raised their heads slightly in surprise. "But, Gasai-kun's house has a strict curfew doesn't it? Can someone else take her place?" Yuto's eyes widened in dread.

" I'll go." A handsome brunette with glasses, a green blouse, and cargo caprices raised his hand to volunteer.

"Thank you Wakaba-kun."

Yuki turned her head slightly with a blushing slightly, at her classmate.

_The class representative Wakaba Mo...The person that Amano-chan's letter is addressed to... _

Yuto gripped his pencil tightly in rage, glaring at the brunette.

_It had to be him of all people...I won't allow that letter to reach him.._

* * *

"All the stuff we need should be here, right?"

Yuki nodded her head slightly at Wakaba's words, they stood in front of a department store with the list items needed.

_I can't believe I'm here with Wakaba-kun, I can't hesitate anymore today's the day I finally give him my letter. _

"Let's go Amano-chan." Wakaba said taking her hand.

Yuki's face heated as she smiled. " Y-Yeah." In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of pink and a giant rabbit walkabout running between the two teens. It crashed into Yuki making her fall over backward. They stood for a few moments, stunned at the turn of events.

What the...

"Amano-chan are you alright?" Wakaba asked giving her a hand up.

She nodded, keeping her head down slightly.

Meanwhile the rabbit walkabout watched from a corner trembling with anger.

* * *

" I think that's everything." Yuki said pulling a glue stick in the basket.

Wakaba smiled, " Alright, I'll just head up to the cashier. Are you coming?" He asked.

"Um, I think I'll buy a drink first, do you want anything?" Yuki asked hesitantly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sure, I'll just have what you're having and pay you back later." He said walking towards the cashier.

Yuki nodded and walked towards the vending machine.

...

Putting in her money, she was about to push the button for a cola when someone pressed the bitter gourd juice button repeatedly. She immediately turned her head spotting the giant rabbit walkabout run around the corner. Her eyes widened in shock, "What is wrong with that rabbit...?" She asked herself dumbfounded.

_... _

Yuki sighed, walking towards the restrooms, "What the heck kind of day has this been...?"

_But I still have to give this letter to Wakaba-kun no matter what! _

She held the letter in her hand, and was about to walk in the the rabbit appeared again with a clean up sign, blocking the entrance. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the rabbit darted it's hand towards her. Yuki jumped back out of surprise, avoiding it's paw.

She furrowed her brows, slowly holding out the letter. The rabbit darted it's hand towards the letter again, but Yuki pulled back quickly.

"Are you, after this letter?" Yuki's eyes widened slightly with realization, edging backwards she sprinted down the hallway.

"!"

_No! I can't let her give him the letter!_

"Over there! It's the weirdo!" Someone called out.

The rabbit turned to watch mall security chase after him.

* * *

Yuki ran towards the escalator, spotting Wakaba waiting for her, behind the dark-haired girl was the Rabbit, who was still being chased by security.

She made her way down the escalator, stumbling in front of Wakaba.

_If he accepts her letter, I'll lose my future!_

"Wakaba-kun! Please accept my feelings!" Yuki boldly exclaimed holding out the letter.

The glasses wearing boy was stunned, while the rabbit was clobbered by mall security.

* * *

Late in the evening he rabbit walked home, lifting his head up said to himself, "I'm past curfew."

Sliding open the door he walked in. "It doesn't matter anymore...no one's here to check on me anyway..." He walked down the hall of an empty house, which grew dark from the natural light fading.

Removing his headgear, he walked into one of the rooms, "I'm home, Mom, Dad." In front of him was a cage, containing two corpses that were rotting.

"It's been a while since you died." He sat down, placing the rabbit head on the floor, "Report card. Calorie intake card. Tally of how many times I talked back. Number of times I was late to school. Numbers...Numbers..." Yuto's eyes narrowed in remembrance, " Whenever I was hope past curfew, I was scolded, I wouldn't be fed." Lifting his head, " How does it feel to go through what I went through?"

"I couldn't handle the elitist education from Mom and Dad...so I decided to lock them up." The memories of his parents cries of anger and pleading echoed thought his head, "I thought that if they understood my suffering then they would treat me better..."

"You monster child! Why did I even bring you into this house?!" his mother's words rang in his ears.

"I thought that it would make me happy...but by the time that I noticed they stopped moving..."

Yuto looked up, _I'm glad he didn't accept Amano-chan's letter..._

He closed his eyes, smiling slightly_, I still have a future...as long as I protect Amano-chan we'll be together..._

* * *

Yuto slashed the neck of the assassin from behind, killing him instantly.

In front of him, he saw two other dead men, Yuki holding a knife, and her father not moving.

He jogged ahead, catching her in his arms, "Are you alright, Yuki?"

She didn't answer, pushing back she coughed up bile from the sudden adrenaline rush. Yuto rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

As soon as she calmed down, he walked over to the temple spring, handing a ladle of water to Yuki.

The first diary owner trembled, not able to swallow, her eyes widened in shock when she realized that she was still holding the knife.

"Yuki?"

"I've decided." she held up the knife towards Yuto, "I'll become God, I'll kill the remaining Diary owners...I'll bring Mom and Dad back to life."

Yuto didn't waver. "I know where Eighth is, I can trick Ninth into thinking we're still friends, and I can figure something about Eleventh..."

"And me?" Yuto asked gently, "Are you going to kill me too?" He took a sip of the water, pressing his lips against Yuki's, forcing her to drink.

Yuki's eyes widened, but never thought to kill Yuto.

The pinkette smiled, leaning his forhead against Yuki's, "It's alright, I said it was alright to use me. So use me to bring back your family."

Yuki's eyes widened as she felt the knife fall from her grip, tears fell from her eyes as Yuto pulled her closer. Allowing her to mourn all she lost the past few days.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is just a quick update, **

**I'm just saying this now, I really hate Yuki's dad. So I just cut out most of the episode because I honestly wouldn't have changed anything. **

**But I will try and pump out new chapters (considering we're getting closer to the end) **

**So thanks for all the support so far I really appreciate it. :) **

**(And just a fair warning, things will be getting more OC-ish from now on, because I will be adding Azami more, and I will be changing more of the story lines) **

**Please Review **


	18. Mirai Nikki episode 19

"Are you sure about this?"

Azami replied. "There's no doubt about it." The young woman sat on bed in a wooden cabin, her signature yellow raincoat was sitting next to her.

"...What could you have to gain from this? After all, you know how this has to end." said the voice on the other end.

" It's no skin off my back if you don't believe me."

She was met with the dead ringer in her ear. Ending the call on her side she sighed, closing her eyes.

"When the hell are you leaving?" Walking out of the kitchen was Minato wearing a pair boxers and holding a carton of milk, he had a chipmunk on his shoulder and threw a bottle of water to her.

"Now why would I ever want to pay for logging?" She replied resting on the bed.

"Because I fucking live here!" The purplette sat on the floor next to the bed, he sighed before turning his head to her.

She didn't reply, only turning to her side, facing the wall.

" Oy, you could at least explain what kind of deal you had with Fourth" Minato had a cheeky look on his face.

"Why do you care." She mumbled nuzzling the chipmunk that sat against her cheek .

"heh?" He sneered, slightly pissed at the loss of his little friend. Quickly he trapped her between his arm on the bed looking her in the eye, "Because if I'm going to be hanging around you I wanna know what kinda baggage you have."

Azami stared back unwavering, " I will if you, if you tell me why you became a terrorist."

There was a standoff between them that seemed like it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

* * *

"You want to remove First and Second from the game?" Minato asked.

Three of the known 5 diary owners stood in the presence of Deus.

"It's been five day's since we've had any contact with them. They haven't even come to the meetings since then." The Eleventh Diary owner said.

"Pretty small thing to have them removed for."

"Deus doesn't have much time left, I don't think we can afford to follow those rules so strictly under these circumstances."

...

"Indeed, there is no longer a need for this rule to continue to be in play." Deus stood extending his arm." Let it be, I hereby expel First and Second from exis-"

"Wait!"

The attention of the Diary owners was captured by Yuki and Yuto's appearance. the both stood next to each other, Yuto held a protective grip around Yuki's waist.

"We're only a little late." She said. "It's a little too soon to be calling us out Eleventh, or should I say, Mayor of Sakurami City!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the news.

Yuki kept a serious face, "Did you really think that I was just screwing around the past few days?!"

Deus spoke up, "Now that you all know each other's identities, I no longer need to hide your appearances." With a wave of his hand, the faces of all the diary owners were revealed from the shadow that hid them. Yuto pecked Yuki's cheek before he walked over to his place, all eyes were on First.

"How did you..." Eleventh began.

"Figure out who you are?" Yuki began. "It was easy enough, all I had to do was sit in the lobby of city hall. All of the information gathered there, went to my diary. Apparently your speech Mayor, turned the tide in the vote to shut down Mother's village. Because of your intervention, a propsal that was going to be rejected was passed.

Eleventh smiled at her statement, First was truly a worthy opponent.

* * *

At a 24 hour motel Yuki and Yuto sat across from each other.

" You were great Yuki!" Yuto praised, smiling happily.

Yuki nodded. "It's thanks to you that I could do it," she bowed her head slightly, "Thank you for that."

Yuto's faced reddened at her praise, "I just want to be of use to you." He picked up his duffle bag, removing a shirt.

"But even so, we still haven't prevented Eleventh from reaching his goal."

"Goal?"

Yuto nodded, "It's most likely trying to steal Eight's Server Diary. Mother's village heavily relies on funding from the city government." Yuto began to remove his shirt, Yuki turned away out of modesty, her face slightly red. "Naturally it includes costs for the Server Diary. Shutting it down will allow all of it's assets to go back to being owned by the city."

Yuki narrowed her eyes. "He wants his allies to have the same ability as Eighths does..."

"Which is why I made this." Yuto pulled out a small note book handing it to Yuki. "You're going to persuade Eighth to make an alliance with us using the script I've written down."

Yuki lowered her head, "I..." she had a gloomy look on her face, Yuto smiled sneakily making her fall and then trapping her between his arms in a hug.

" I'm not going to let you off so easily Yuki." Yuto nuzzled the top of her head. " You're going to kill all the remaining Diary owners, then you're going to kill me. After all, to become God it's the only way to bring back your parents." Yuki half closed her eyes at his words.

"All you have to do is struggle a little while longer..."

* * *

" What did you say!?" Nishjima stood abruptly in shock.

Minato sipped his drink, slightly amused at the scene while Azami sat next to him with the chipmunk hidden in her jacket hood.

"You head me, Eleventh is John Baccus, Mayor of Sakurami city."

The detective sat, "I just can't believe this..."

"As well as that, it seems that First and Second are going against him." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"What is it?" Azami turned her head sightly, noticing the detective's change in mood.

He didn't look them in the eye, "This morning I was reassigned, as bodyguard of the mayor..."

Minato snickered, "This'll be fun, who's side is the lackey detective going to take?"

"This is no laughing matter!" He scolded.

"That matter aside, the investigation of Second?" Azami asked.

Nishijima opened a file, "The DNA identification of the third corpse is coming later today, but as for the first two..." the detective placed two photo's on the table. " The father, Gasai Ushio, and the mother Gasai Saika, they were both from elite banker families. However, delving in further, it's revealed that they were unable to have children."

Minato placed his cup down, his eyes widened slightly. " Then, Second is..."

"Akise is gathering information about that currently, but for now we have no idea if it's related to the corpse in question. One thing is for sure though, Gasai-san was adopted."

Minato sat back, "You don't seem very surprised at this new information Azami."

She ignored the purplettes words, gently petting the chipmunk.

* * *

On the top of a cliff Yuto scoped out an approaching car, opening a compactor he shone a signal.

Yuki turned towards a cliffside full of Eighths orphans, "That's Yuto's signal, let's begin."

"Oy, First!" one of them called out, "Don't think that I'll give you my trust."

"Naturally." She said, " The only reason we're in the alliance is because we're on common ground. You're being cornered by Eighth, and we don't want anyone else getting the Server Diary."

"Here's the plan, It's the 'Assault on Eleventh' mission, by the First, Second, and Eighth alliance. First, I'll keep Eleventh distracted with my Random Diary, spreading tear gas to set the stage. That will be the signal for everyone to charge in. Miyashiro Rin, your job is to keep track of everyone with you Orphanage Diary, you lead the assault. Namba Tarou, you'll guard Eighth and watch First, in other words me. Your diary is the Copy Diary, and right now it has the same ability as Yuto's Diary.

"Right, so if you do anything strange-" Tarou started, but was cut off.

"I know." Yuki turned away looking towards the point of attack. _So far, everything's going according to Yuto's script..._

"Hey." Yuki turned, she was surprised at Rin holding out an onigiri towards her. "It's not poisoned or anything so eat up."

Yuki accepted with a small nod, " thank you." The two sat down together, " I've been watching you since the Omekata incident, so I know you're not a bad person." Rin began eating.

Yuki sat down next to her after taking a bite, she looked toward the upper cliff at Eight friendly chatting with the orphans, "Eight doesn't seem like a bad person either."

" Of course not. Actually, the director said that she has no intention of becoming God."

Yuki was surprised at this news, looking back at Rin.

"It was actually us who wanted to make her God. It's us, who want her to survive. She's shown so much kindness to all of us, it's no question that she'll make a better world for us to live in.

Rin stood brushing the dirt off her pants, "Now then."

Yuki turned her head away, " You shouldn't be part of this mission...if Eight dies..."

"That's your job isn't it, to prevent that from happening?" Rin said.

Yuki glanced at her again, " Thank you for the onigiri..."

The smaller girl smiled at her, "It's no problem."

* * *

Two cars drove down the road being stopped by two caution signs.

Yuki gripped her diary before signaling the attack to begin, the orphans threw the gas grenades for cover, shooting arrows and mounting their attack on the cars.

The body guards exited the car armed, but soon slain from the cover of the tear-gas.

Yuki dashed forward killing one of the men. Looking at the Eleventh's car, appeared a device that cued her to back off. From it was released a jamming wave, blocking off Eighth's Diary.

Putting a magazine into her handgun she shot everyone in sight, her eyes were cold.

Tarou looked at her with shocked eyes, "You fucker..."

Removing her bandanna said, "I'm sorry." In the corner of her eye she saw Yuto pull out a machete, pulling her gaze away from the sight of watching the head fall to the ground.

"First!" Tarou shouted, in rage.

Yuki calmly turned facing him, "To create an alliance and attack the Eleventh was all part of the plan, our original objective never changed." Yuto dashed past her with wild eyes. "To kill Eighth!"

"You!" Tarou ran forward but was easily bested by Yuto, he was impaled and fell to the ground.

"I've heard your wishes; I will become God and make a better world for everyone."

Tarou glared at her with pure hatred before shouting out, "Run Director!"

Tears were running down Eighth's eyes as she ran down the hill, escaping into Eleventh's car.

Yuki turned, gripping her chest at the unmoving bodies of the children before her, she took long breath in an attempt to calm down.

"Yuki!" on the road Yuto knocked the arrows off the car, " We can still catch up to them!"

First nodded, running after him.

* * *

Yuto was driving, as Yuki looked over her Diary, her eyes were narrowed in worry.

Yuto caught notice, flashing her smile, "It'll be alright Yuki, we're going to catch and kill the both of them." the line would have sounded wretched if it weren't for the situation they were in. She simply nodded.

"Eh?" Yuki's eyes widened as she read Akise's name in her diary. Looking over the future entries her entire body tensed, _How is this..._

"Yuki!" Yuto's shout snapped her out of her thoughts, Eleventh's car was ahead of them.

"Change lanes." She said closing her Diary.

"Take the wheel!" He commanded, Yuki removed her seat belt leaning over to take control of the vehicle. Yuto sat on the window taking aim at the tire, pulling the trigger he was shocked as the car ahead of them quickly maneuvered away from the bullet.

"It dodged?!"

"His diary may predict surroundings like mine! There's a good chance that his won't be able to predict what happens to him!" Yuki said.

Yuto took aim again, barely missing Eleventh's head.

"He can predict what happens to himself as well?!" Yuki said to herself.

"Yuki!" Yuto went back into the car taking control of the wheel again, "Brace yourself!" Jerking the car he slammed into Eleventh's vehicle, sending them both over the edge.

...

...

The air bags were deployed as Yuki's vision came to, next to her, Yuto was reloading his gun. "Now is our chance." Yuki gripped her diary. Exiting the car, Yuto held the gun to Eleventh's head.

"We win."

The old man chuckled, "Don't be so sure, as predicted a friend is on the way."

"I can kill anyone you send." Yuto narrowed his eyes and was about to pull the trigger.

"You misunderstand me Second, I mean a friend of yours." he said smiling.

A sound of an engine grew closer, Yuki turned to see a motorbike grow closer.

"Akise-kun..." she said when he removed his helmet, standing there with his usual smile. Next to him was Ninth.

Suddenly there was a gunshot and Yuto was disarmed. Jumping down from the highway debris was Azami holing up a gun. Behind the car was Nishijima aiming at Yuto.

"No one move." Ninth said pulling out a grenade.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Yuto grew agitated.

"I grew interested in this case, so I picked up these two brats from the forensic's division and hurried on over." Ninth said.

" Gasai-san, no DNA was found to match the third body, no DNA except this!" Akise threw a small box over to Yuki who caught it with ease.

Yuto's gaze grew panicked at what was inside. _How the heck did they get this?!_

"It was from the orphanage that Gasai-san was from, that's Gasai Yuto's umbilical cord."

The terror in Yuto grew tenfold from the revelation.

"The forensic's confirmed it, the test connecting the body to the DNA matches."

"Lies! It's all lies!" Yuto denied, he gripped her hand trying to gain her attention.

" Yukihime-chan, that person next to you is impersonating the real Gasai Yuto, please step away from him."

" Yuki it's not true! I swear, just...please trust me!" Yuki stepped back immediately pulling him forward.

There was a gunshot as Eleventh narrowly missed his shot.

Yuto feel on his knees resting his head on Yuki's shoulder.

"Yuto, Let's retreat." The pinkettes eyes widened at those words.

"Hold on Yukihime-chan! That perso-"

"Akise-kun!" Yuki interrupted, she looked him in the eye. " I already was given a heads up about this person, and I've made my decision."

Azami stood down lowering her weapon, " I will become God." First looked directly at the Yellow jacketed woman.

"Thirteenth."


	19. Mirai Nikki episode 20-21,5

" The search for the suspects a teenage boy and girl is still continuing only one day has passed since the shooting of that mayor of Sakurai but, we hope this case will be solved as soon as possible. "

The news report echoed through the hospital, walking towards the lobby was a dark haired nurse rolling a child in a wheelchair to his room. Next to her walked a white haired boy with pink eyes.

"You're working hard." He noted.

"I do have previous experience in medical care you know." she replied.

Akise smirked, "That's true, it's apparent that you're fond of these children."

"It's not boring around them." she said ruffling the patients hair.

Suddenly Akise's expression turned serious as Azami finished her rounds, "It's been one week since Yukihime-chan's parents died. She's trying to become God so that she can bring them back. And the one urging her is..."

"Gasai Yuto." Azami finished.

Akise walked ahead of Azami, "I should have tried to properly explain the situation to her, now because of me she's..."

Azami sighed, "She made her own decision, and unlike us, has a better idea what that guy's capable of." She put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "Don't blame yourself."

"You never said, how did you get that information about Gasai-san?" Akise inquired, turning his head towards her.

"I was always suspicious of Gasai, and the director of the orphanage was very welcoming when I happened to mention that I was acquainted with him. Sweet lady."

"In any case, there's no doubt that he's killed and switched places with some point with the real Gasai-san. However, it wouldn't make sense if it was before the adoption." Akise reasoned.

"And yet, even when Yuki knew the truth, she still chose him." Azami said sitting down along with Akise.

" But for what reason did he need to fake is identity? And then to easily replace the real Yuto...just who is that guy?"

Azami avoided gazing at him, instead having a grim look in her eyes.

The entrance to the hospital opened and Nishijima ran in.

"Sorry, the meeting ran a bit late." he said.

Azami tilted her head, "That what I asked for?"

He nodded handing her the goods, "Please and thank you." She said while opening it.

"Cream puffs?" Akise chuckled at the sight, figuring the serious woman would be more accustomed to bitter things.

"You can't have one." Azami said in her usual monotone munching on the pastry.

The detective sighed, "So what do you plan to do now?"

Azami sighed, "you could have waited until I was done with these." she stood. "I plan to kill the Eleventh."

The two near her were stunned, both for different reasons.

"H-Hold on a second! You realize that I'm one of the Mayor's body guards right?!"

"It's reckless to go without a plan." Akise said with crossed arms, however there was a playful spark in his eye.

"Dealing with Eleventh, it's probably better to go without." Azami stated. " As for the bodyguards, they can't shoot me if they can't catch me." She stood, throwing away the empty paper bag. "You'd better decide your role in all this, Detective, before you get yourself killed in action."

Nishijima stiffened, somewhat angry at the woman's words.

"What about you Akise?" She asked not facing him.

The silver haired boy smiled, " I'm on Yukihime's side."

"Figured, just don't get involved, smart as you may be, you're still a brat."

He nodded, " What about Ninth?"

" He already knows, even bothered to throw a hissy fit about how I'm going to get myself killed." Azami said removing the jacket from her uniform and donning her usual yellow raincoat.

"Don't get in my way." She said walking out, "I already lost my first chance at revenge." she murmured the last part. " I don't plan on losing this chance as well."

* * *

As the night fell, Azami moved into range to attack Eleventh. On her was a handgun, a few extra magazines, and her diary.

She ran towards the dome but immediately stopped when an explosion went off.

"The heck?!"

Quickly she dove into the bushes avoiding the security that patrolled. "Eleventh and Tenth should have been in there, who else..." her eyes widened in anger. "That Bastard." She flipped open her future diary, but hesitated. Shaking off her feelings of anger closed it. H_ope Lady Luck has her eyes on me tonight._

She parkored across the campus, reaching a tall building and gracefully landing behind some bushes. She grabbed a one-eyed purplette and dragged him into the brushes with her.

"What the-" his mouth was covered as a few guards ran past.

After it was safe she proceeded to punch his jaw. "Ow! That freakin hurt you-"

"What the hell are you doing here Minato?!" Azami harshly whispered pinning him to the ground.

Ninth glared at her, "Elevanth was on my kill list, you can't just steal my targets from under me."

" Every diary owner is on hit list. And if anything the old man and I, both would have probably gotten killed, so why make more trouble for yourself?"

"Because I'm not going to have you die on me when you still owe me." He said.

Azami sighed, " You're impossible."

Ninth looked her straight in the eye, "Azami, I want you to promise me. You will not die, not with my consent first."

The Thirteenth's eyes widened, she wan't sure how to reply. " What you're saying is, make sure it's both of us that remains, that's it?"

"Something like that." He held up his hand, sticking out his pinky finger. " Promise." He seriously said.

Azami chuckled lightly, " Are you a child or something?" but returned the gesture. "I promise."

Minato nodded. "Now that's done. We need to destroy that computer that Eleventh's got in there. If it were to activate...the entire city would be in chaos. "

" I believe that chaos is what terrorist's thrived on?"

"Only when I start it. It's no fun when someone else steals your thunder." He said standing up, giving her a hand. "Let's go."

She took his hand, " You're one of the stupidest people I've ever met. So what do you propose?"

"Blow it up, and not die while doing it."

"...and you criticized me for not having a plan?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

Just before they entered the building Azami took point, handing the flash grenades. " I need you to direct me out of there, I'm faster so it'll be an easier job."

Minato was hesitant, but agreed to the plan.

She began sprinting towards the entrance, _How ironic is this? Someone like me who's always chose to be alone when it gets rough. _

Immediately she pulled the pin and threw the flash grenade, two men went down as she went further into the building.

"You should be good to escape as soon as you pull the second grenade." Minato's voice said on her phone.

Around the corner came another patrol of guards, repeating her action again, she pulled the grenade pin throwing it. The flash blinded her a bit, but was prepared to move ahead. Suddenly, the same men jumped her, pinning her to the ground.

_"Goggles?!" _

"Sir! We have the intruder captive, permission to end her?"

Azami's eyes widened. _"Not now, not when I'm so close!" _She gripped her final grenade.

Suddenly the weight on her body disappeared as gunshots were heard.

The raincoat wearing girl sat up turning, she was shocked, "Nishiji-"

The detective grabbed the bomb from her hand. " I've made my choice!"

He ran into the motherboard room, throwing in the bomb and then grabbing her hand. "Shooting my co-workers...now I'm in the same position as Yuki and Yuno. What would the chief think of me now?"

They both evaded the explosion, jumping at the same time.

"Azami!" Minato ran to her side.

"I'm alright." She said trying the grasp her surroundings.

Ninth sighed with relief. " Now that the computer's been destroyed, there's no way the citizen's can become diary owners."

"Hold on, that's what he was doing?!" Nishijima shockingly said.

"Connecting Tenth's diary to a main wireless grid, seems like a stupid thing to do." Azami replied. "Anyway, thank you Nishijima, you saved me."

The detective shook his head, "I still owe you from before, think nothing of it."

"Still though, Eleventh should have been about to predict all of our movements why didn't he detect this guy..." Minato asked himself.

Suddenly Nishijima's radio buzzed in. "We had trouble in the city, a patient has just committed suicide, on top of that there has been strings of robberies!"

"What?!" Minato reacted.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Azami said.

The three ran into the city, it was revealed that all was for nothing, everyone in the city became an apprentice diary owner, according to eleventh's plan for his master race.

* * *

"We could get caught in here anytime." Minato said, they were in a public subway underground, he was crouching down looking through his phone.

"It's a gamble we have to take." Azami replied, her back was against the wall near the entrance and her arms were crossed.

Nishijima opened his phone and began dialing, "Who are you calling." the purplette asked.

"Akise-kun." He replied.

"That middle school kid? What the heck can he do-" Minato's voice was suddenly silenced by an echoing of footsteps.

The trio stood still as stone, Nishijima didn't dare reach for his gun at the chance he could be heard.

"Thought I'd fi-" Azami pinned the intruder to the ground, quickly restraining his arms behind his back. "AH! EHTETE THAT HURTS!"

Her eyes narrowed, "How did you find us?" She pulled out a butterfly pocket knife.

"Ah!" Her victim flinched.

"Hold on Azami!" Nishijima said. "That's Yukihime-chan's classmate!"

Azami didn't retract her knife, "The one who betrayed her right?"

"That wasn't my fault! Ask that guy over there!" He said looking at Minato.

"He means no harm, despite his attitude!" A brunette called at the other end of the hall, next to her was a lavender haired girl wearing a dress.

Azami stood slowly reversing her grip on her knife and then sliding it her sleeve.

"It's been a while detective." The lavender haired girl said politely.

"You guys are here as well?" Nishijima shockingly said.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Minato asked.

* * *

The students and adults regrouped at a private location where they were informed of the new apprentice diary owners abilities.

Apparently they were suppose to meet Akise soon to take out the remaining holons.

"Hold on a damn second! You're a detective aren't you?! You're asking us to be an accomplice to a crime, as well as helping a terrorist?! He killed my classmates!" Kousaka shouted in outrage.

" I realize that, but we need the help of other people to-" Nishijima began.

" If you don't want to be involved then go home." Azami suddenly said, she and Minato stood near the window. "The plan is to kill the mayor of Sakurami, and people like you are liabilities."

"Hah?!"

The young woman looked outside the window, " The people who own the new diaries are rioting, they're greedy and will only use them for self gain. It's only natural."

Kousaka looked at her with anger. "I- I'm would never help someone like you..."

"What a coincidence, taking help from someone like you would probably get me killed. " She immediately walked out the door.

She sighed, walking in the park.

"Oy."

Azami stopped, " Why do you keep following me around?"

" Are you stupid?" He asked.

She turned with a dumbfolded look her face, " Are you insane?"

He huffed, " I'm not following you." he stated and walked over to the grass and crouching down. In his vest sleeve ran out their two chipmunk room mates.

Both of them ran over to her, and climbed to her shoulder, much to Minato's annoyance. "Why do they like you better than me?"

Azami didn't answer, instead petting them affectionately, " Ah, she's going to have a baby soon." She said gently nudging the females stomach.

" Heh? Really?" Minato suddenly asked with an excited look on his face.

The Thirteenth chuckled at his reaction, placing the two chipmunks on the grass, "You both should get going." They exchanged a brief glance and ran off towards the forest together.

" Are you going to explain to me now why you'd rather fight Eleventh alone, rather than ask for help?"

Azami drooped her eyes in sorrow. " I honestly believed that you were the type of person not to get invested in lost cases. So why are you so damn persistent?"

Minato chuckled, "Usually when I kill a person, I want them to be dead. You're the first to turned the tables against me, and I can't help but be attracted to that."

She sighed, " Did Nishijima ask you come after me?"

" Nah, I did it for me, I want to know why you would get yourself killed over another man. What did he do to you?"

The yellow raincoated woman stood, putting her hands in her pockets, " That guy, he was the direct reason the hospital pulled the plug on my sister's life support." He voice was thick with emotion."I'm no longer consider part of my family line, so I don't have a say in the matter. My guardians were convinced that her surviving was a lost cause, but she was getting better..." Azami clenched her fist, she took a breath, calming herself down. "My Diary is the video diary, everything that I recorded on it allows me to see what I will see, as well as hacking the information from various security cameras and putting the data on my phone. I clearly see that anyone who follows me will be in the direct line of fire. Like I said before, people who can't control their emotions are liabilities."

Minato simply stared at her, " Why the hell are you still here?!" She almost shouted. "We're both diary owners, and even if we miraculously survive until the end, only one us can be God."

To her surprise, she was karate chopped to the back of her head. "You really are an idiot." Azami turned in surprise, rubbing the back of her head, " You made me lose my room mates, and I'll never say this again but I enjoy your company. So until the fucking end, let's stay together."

Azami was stunned, " I'll take it as a yes." He said patting her head.

"_Thank you._" She said silently.

* * *

The next day the everyone gathered at the Quad tower, the plan was for the children to run interference while the rest went for the mayor, through Minato's reasoning, he had confirmed that the Elevanth's diary was The Watcher. The plan would be difficult, but not impossible.

"The format of my Diary is different from yours, so I'm going to have to mislead him another way." Azami said placing her hood on. "_ My diary is meant to record what I'm going to see."_ In response, turned off her phone._ I doubt that he'll miss me when Minato and everyone else are causing a commotion. _

The elevator opened and the three ran out, Nishijima followed as Azami and Minato took point, the detective kept writing in Ninth's diary so that security wouldn't find them.

" It seems that things are going well." The detective said still holding Minato's phone.

_Something's off, _Azami looked around behind them, even though the plan was to avoid the guards, she couldn't help but feel as if something was off.

They came closer to a corner both Azami and Minato's eyes widened with shock.

"Mi-" Too late, Azami attempted to reach for Minato but an explosion went off. The shock sent them flying backward.

The purplette's eyes widened in horror, "M-My hand..." his right hand was blown off and he was losing blood.

Suddenly there was the sound of a gunshot, Azami felt pain as she fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around her stomach.

"AZAMI!" he yelled.

Nishijima turned, pulling out his gun but was immediately overpowered. "Hurry up and ge-" his words were cut off by the security ambushing them. Minato immediately picked up his gun shooting the two guards quickly.

The Detective was already gone, several bullet holes had penetrated his chest. However Azami was still breathing, quickly, she applied pressure to her wound, slowing the blood loss. Her consciousness wavered as she struggled not to sleep.

Minato picked her up as best he could, still allowing her to treat her wound. They escaped to the stairway, a trail of blood followed.

Ninth gasped for breath, "Don't die on me." He said angrily, Azami was in his arms, still bleeding out, but the flow lessened.

Azami didn't respond quickly, she was slowly breathing in and out painfully, still, she managed a weak smile. " You're...worth a few bullets..."

"Don't talk, you'll only die faster."

Suddenly there was an echoing on the stair case as more guards came down. Minato pulled Azami closer aiming his gun.

"damnit." He chuckled to himself, "Figured this would be the way I went down, but not like this..." He shut his eyes, lowering his gun.

The sound of gunshots rang in his ears, he opened his eyes, widening in shock as the men fell to the ground.

Walking down the stairs was a familiar dark haired girl holding an assault rifle.

"First?! What are you doing here."

"I followed you." She simply said as walked towards them, pulling out min first aid kit.

"Stealing the weapons took a little longer than expected." She treated his arm. Then moved to treat Azami. "Sorry. I planned to come and get you, but..." Her eyes narrowed in guilt. "She's stable for now, but we need to get moving." Yuki said standing.

Minato glared at her, " You used us, all of us."

"I know you want to take down Eleventh, and there is a way to do it."

Minato picked up Azami, following the first Diary owner.

* * *

They were lead to an Elevator where Yuto was holding a Katanna, he wore a tight black turtle neck with gloves, and cargo pants that were tucked into boots.

"Hostages?" Minato asked.

Yuki nodded, "Against the Mayor of Sakurami, they're his weakness."

Outside the building, a chopper and the voice of a reporter was heard. "We're here at the scene of the incident of the quad tower buildings, according to the report the criminal has taken a hostage and is headed towards the mayor! They demand the release of Kousaka Ouji, Hinata Hino, and Nonosaka Mao, as well as the suicide of the Mayor, John Balks!"

"You grabbed the media attention?!" Ninth demanded.

" Easiest way to send out a message, Yuto, go free Hinata and the others." She ordered, Yuto nodded running down the hallway. "I'll kill the Eleventh." she muttered to herself.

Minato's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the dead look in hers. "_Did she always look at others like that?_ "

He held Azami closer as he followed the younger girl.

* * *

Eventually they made their way past the security, and were making their way towards the main hall.

"We need to hurry, the guards will be here in an hour." Yuki said typing in the code.

Minato stopped for a few moments, taking a glance at Azami who was unconscious at the moment.

"Hold on, First."

Yuki turned to face him.

"Haven't you forgotten about my eye, as well as how you allowed my comrades to be gunned down?"

First didn't respond to Ninth's threats, keeping her cool.

" After this mission, win or lose, I'm going to kill you. " He threatened.

Yuki gave him a blank stare before turning, " Eleventh comes first. "

* * *

Running towards where Eleventh was they passed a sign and made their way towards the lobby.

"_Gasai bank?!_" Yuki read to herself.

"You're too late First." Yuki's eyes widened as she caught sight of the mayor as well as his assistant on the second floor. "Did you know, this place was owned by Second's parents, shame it went under. Though now claimed by the city, I have access to everything within."

"Eleventh!" Yuki yelled angrily, looking around quickly she immediately ran for the stairs.

Ninth followed, gently placing Thirteenth near the entrance when they just missed Eleventh enter the safe. He shot the man making him fall to the ground.

"Don't die on me alright? You still have to keep your word."

Suddenly Azami took his hand before he had a chance to go after her.

"Hold on, there something you need to know..."She weakly said.

"What did I say about talking? You-" Minato scolded her, however in response, he was handed her Video diary in surprise. "What...?" There was a recording already singled out. He pressed play.

Minato's eyes widened at what was in it. "Please, protect her..." Azami weakly pleaded.

"Ninth!" Yuki called. She had received the code to the safe and was close to opening it. The purplette hesitated before walking to her side.

Minato shot the assistant before the safe opened.

Both diary owners were shocked when another safe was sitting infront of them in a red light.

Yuki ran ahead, failing to unlock it. "Damnit, the keycard and code aren't working..."

"To use holding back now." Minato said pointing a gun at her. "I said that I would kill you win or lose."

Yuki didn't stared back.

"You know as well as I do that Elevanth was prepared. Right now you're a closer target than he is. I will avenge Nishijima, and I will avenge Azami." he said before pulling the trigger.

_I'm sorry. _

* * *

Ninth walked down the stairs leading to the office way.

"You can't hide, First."

Yuki sat behind a row of desks, holding her rife. There was blood on her cheek from the missed shot.

"_ I just need to hold out until Yuto comes._ " She pulled out her Diary, the familiar feeling of dread creeped into her stomach, " _or else I'll die_. "

Ninth hobbled towards a pillar where he rested his back, "Come out already, I've lost too much blood for this to go on. Besides, your wish to bring your family back to life?"

He began walking again, his footsteps echoing through the hall.

" It just selfish!"

Yuki stiffened his words.

"If that's all the motivation that it took to become God, then people around the world would also want that goal."

The first Diary owner gripped her rifle tighter.

"Has anyone told you of my story, how of in a place in the Middle East, where I didn't even understand the language, I lost my parents. Everyday was trial just to survive, so many didn't make it out alive."

Minato rested again a row of desks keeping alert. " In all honestly, I kinda liked you. I like how desperate you were to run through a mine field, I liked how you survived death from poisonous gas, I liked how annoying you are now, working so hard just to see your parents again. You're so pathetic it's almost like looking in a mirror. So here's a lesson for you, your dream wont come true no matter how much you want it to!"

Yuki's eyes widened slightly at his words, trying desperately not to make any sudden moves.

"Not a single peep huh?" Minato said. "Otherwise you'd give yourself away."

_"I need to change the future quickly. If I don't..." _

If you don't change the future quickly, then I'll eventually find you and shoot you to death. But even if you change your future the static will give you away."

Yuki looked around, spotting a memo and pen.

"_Couldn't stand the pressure eh?_" Minato said to himself, . " First, that pathetic side was what I liked about you. " Then he approached a light source, his eyes widened in surprise. "_Just her phone?!" _His gun was shot out of his hand.

" I wrote a last will to Yuto, at the moment he probably panicking and as a result, my future changed."

"First."

"I know I'm being selfish for wanting to see my parents again.

"Why didn't you shoot me?" He asked.

"...I don't want to kill."

" You brat!" Minato rushed forward punching Yuki's face, making her fall backwards. "Everyone has tragedy in their lives!"

Quickly Minato dove for the gun that he'd lost and aimed for Yuki, "_I win, I just a second faster!_" His eyes suddenly widened in shock.

Yuki aimed her gun at him, however behind her was a small transparent crying child. He had purple hair and was wearing a yellow shirt and grey shorts.

_Help me _

Minato clenched his teeth in agitation. " I see, I'm the same." Minato felt a bullet penetrate his stomach._ " When First and I lost our parents, no one saved either of us._ " he fell to the ground, surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

Yuki blankly stared at his body coldly, turning to return to the safe to try and open it.

* * *

When the dark haired girl returned, she saw a blood trail leading inside to the vault. Azami rested in there, possibly in attempt to open to the safe, but ultimately she gave into the shock and was now in a coma.

Yuki looked at her with blank eyes.

"Given up First?" Eleventh said over a speaker. "Thanks to you I was able to view many samples of humanity. First, tell me what you think of this sample, a girl loses her mother and father and tries to take revenge. But is too weak with his predictive abilities and then dies. Boring, isn't it? It's more interesting when she asks for help from people. You and your parents are were truly worthless samples."

"Eleventh." Yuki narrowed her eyes in anger.

" Killing Ninth was unexpected, but in the end, he was a boring terrorist."

Yuki's heart raced when someone behind grabbed her shoulder, panting for breath." Who's a boring terrorist?!"

"You're alive." Eleventh said.

"Don't cross my name off just yet. I have a final gift to give." Minato unzipped his vest, taking out a bomb. " My deadman's switch. Once my heart stops beating it'll explode. Even the double door'll give way if I'm between them when this thing goes off.

Yuki widened her eyes, " You're planning to blow yourself up?!"

"First, what you're doing is selfish. But," Behind him, the door closed, "It's not like I don't understand your feelings. So I'll make a path for you, but take some damn responsibility after that, Yukihime."

"_If I break my diary, it should stop my heart_." Minato slid down to the floor, and pulled out his diary.

Near him he noticed Azami's unmoving body, he reached for her diary after pulling her close. Opening her diary, there was a title named [Dead End] and oddly there was a message attached instead of a video.

[ 7:18 15:20 - I'm going to die because I took a bullet for an idiot, but I don't regret it. Hope Nishijima and everyone forgives me if I see them on the other side.]

Minato chuckled, " You're the idiot." In the corner of his eye, was the younger version of himself. He turned his head, and greeted him as if they were old friends. " Hey, you're satisfied now, aren't you? So stop following me arou-" Minato's eyes widened at the image of his parents, though it was a hallucination, they were real enough for him to shed tears. He gripped his phone tighter. " I see now..." He smiled mournfully, "I wanted someone to save me as well."

He looked down at Azami who was beginning to disappear, gently moving her hair out of her face.

_Thank you _

* * *

"Ninth!"

Outside the safe, Yuki shielded herself from the explosion. When the door opened, she stepped forward but was shocked at the sight. The safe door leading to Eleventh was still sealed shut.

She could hear the laughter coming from where Eleventh was, "Seems that the Terrorist blew himself up for nothing!"

From behind her Yuki heard a familiar voice.

"Yuki!" Yuto took one of her shoulders, and immediately hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Yuki didn't respond. Yuto drew back still holding her shoulders, "Yuki?"

"Yuto...Ninth, Ninth blew himself up for me...and Azami, Azami's dead..."

"Yuki, you have to make sure that their deaths weren't for nothing. We have to destroy the second Holon on the other end of the building. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the Eleventh.

"...you're right." She turned and jogged out of the Safe room. " _Ninth, Azami, I swear, I will make this right._"


	20. Mirai Nikki episode 21,5-22

The morning was quiet, Yuki woke up early for no reason, Yuto- who was on his own agenda- slept soundly in her room. The First Diary owner sat at the kitchen table before blankly staring at her future diary that sat unopened on the table.

"_After Ninth and Thirteenth, were killed, the safe still had one more door that remained unopened, after I left, I received a notice that Yuto had killed the Eleventh. The diary said that the door was apparently opened by Eleventh...but that's improbable, he knew we were both outside, he wouldn't risk it..." _

"Yu-ki!"

Yuki was slightly shocked turned her head to see the smiling pinkette. She slightly smiled at his expression, " Did I scare you?"

She hesitantly chucked, still not being used to his surprise attacks.

"Weren't you sleeping?"_ In my bed? _

Yuto gripped her tighter, " You weren't there," Resting his head over hers, he looked at her Diary, "What're you doing?"

Yuki grabbed her phone off the table shaking Yuto off, " I was just thinking, about everyone who died." she said wistfully.

"After you're God, you'll be able to bring them back." Yuto nodded. "Ninth, Elevanth, and Thirteenth are dead, all that remains is to kill Eighth, and then you'll kill me." He smiled eerily. " It's the only way to bring them back after all."

Yuki flinched slightly at his words, walking towards the counter. "I'm going to make breakfast now. You want anything?"

The pinkette's eyes flashed at her before sitting down, " You want everything to turn back to normal, don't you?"

"...!" Suddenly a large back sphere appeared out of no where from the ceiling engulfing the corner wall.

_What on earth?! _

"Yuki!"

* * *

On a cliff overlooking the city, Yuki and Yuto stood together watching as the large back spheres ate away at everything

" The world is being destroyed...Deus..." Yuki said with concern.

"With Deus get weaker, someone has to take his place." Yuto walked forward taking her hand. "Yuki."

She simply stared at ongoing destruction taking a breath. "I promise, I'll make everything right again..."

* * *

In the realm of Deus, MuruMuru held an umbrella to avoid the ongoing destruction the began to tear the world apart.

"This is bad, if this keeps going on..." she mumbled to herself.

"Yes, right here." A familar voice said.

MuruMuru turned, looking at Eighth, rising from her spot in the array of twelve.

" Eighth we're busy rig-" Her eyes widened at the person that stood beside her.

"Akise Aru?!"

"Since I've been allowed to enter, that mean that I've been granted an audience with God." He smirked at the plain truth, looking at the pitiful state of the realm.

"How can a mere human like you tresspass in the realm of the Gods?!"MuruMuru jumped off her sphere towards Akise "Get out!"

Deus suddenly grabbed her, preventing her from reaching Akise.

"I appreciate your tolerance God," He smiled, "I only have one question, can everything really be returned back to normal if Yukihime-chan becomes God?"

Deus glared at Akise for a few moments, "That's right, it is around the time for you to come here, Akise Aru." Deus slowly released MuruMuru from his grasp, she looked at him with confused eyes. "Ask and I shall tell."

" Just like we agreed then." Eight disappeared through her portal.

"If returning everything to normal is returning the deceased to the living, the answer is..._"

Akise widened his eyes in shock, "That's..."

_"He's figured something out?!" _MuruMuru though to herself in panic.

"I have to tell Yukihime-chan!" He crouched down, about to return when Deus grabbed him.

"Deus?!"

Akise's body was crushed, he spat out blood at the pressure. "Where do you think you're going, your fate is to die here with me. Right, Observer?"

"Usually I, control the future of all beings, but when the future is frequently altered by diary owners, things change. You are one observer of casualty created by me. In other words, you are my creation." A rift opened behind Deus, inside was an infinite array of grey storage units.

Created by him?!

You are an advanced information storage device, I will now disassemble you and return you to where you originated. Back to the Akashic Records kept in the heavens.

"The Akashic Records?"

"An archive that holds all predetermined futures."

Akise's hand began to disassemble into cubes much to his shock, "What is-"

"Let me tell you something before you disappear." Desus said. " You thought you were chasing the diary owners of your own free will, but that was not the case."

"What are you saying?!"

"You were merely collecting records as I had instructed you to."

"That's a lie! Everything I did, I did of my own free will!"

"...Very well, as you are disassembling allow me to explain how each and every one of your actions steamed from my direction. If you can provide me of any evidence of your own free will, I will recognize you as your own being."

"The investigation of Tenth, did I not pursue that out of my own curiosity?"

"I sent you to check on him while he was keeping a low profile."

"What about when I started investigating Gasai-san?"

"Had Thirteenth not sent you the hint from the start, you would not had been set on the path to investigate Second."

"What about when I saved Eighth?"

"Do you honestly believe that you could have taken on Second without any intervention?"

Akise narrowed his eyes in anger at the God.

"This is it Observer, What action do you truly believe came from your free will?"

"My free will...my...love for Yukihime-chan is real..."

"Wrong, it was an illusion."

Akise's body disappeared leaving only his hand behind.

"Seems as though your actions never came from free will after all, what a shame. "

"Wait!"

Deus and MuruMuru's eyes widened in shock.

Appearing in the remain's of Akise's hand was a light blue phone, there was a look of anger in his eye as his body returned to normal, " Then was this Future Diary something you planned to give me?!"

"A Future Diary that takes constant notes of Diary Owners?!"

"The Eighth turned my Diary into a subsidiary Diary. An observer should only observe, but that wouldn't be truly moving forward. This time, I will change the future myself. Even if everything up to now was by your instruction, from here on, the will of my driving actions will be my own. I will save Yukihime-chan. " Akise held out his Diary.

"Hehe," Deus chuckled," this must be the difference between those living and dying everyday. I admit that was of your will. Go on Akise Aru, go on and change the future."

* * *

Yuki and Yuto ran towards Akise's house, upon drawing closer Yuki opened the door revealing Akise looking on his phone. He a small smile grew on his face when she walked in.

"I've been expecting you, Yukihime-chan."

"Akise-kun." Yuki said with dread.

Yuto stepped forward, looking around with suspicion. "Where is Eighth?"

A smirk grew on his face, in contrast to Yuto's sneer, "I knew it, you're going to betray us."

"I have business with Yukihime-chan, could you leave us alone Gasai Yuto?" He asked politely.

Yuto jetted forward, openly surprising Akise and Yuki.

"Yuto!" First yelled as soon as she saw the knife. He stabbed the blade into Akise's side, glaring at him with dulled pink eyes.

The albino staggered back into the wall, lowering to the ground.

"Akise-kun!" Yuki immediately ran to his side, checking how severe his wounds were.

Yuto looked around again, narrowing his eyes. "Eighth." He said, as he spotted Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka running away with Eighth. "Yuki, leave him."

Yuki's eyes widened as soon as she read her diary, "Akise-kun's..." she looked at his limp body in dread.

"Don't you see, Yuki, they betrayed you. This is what happens when you make friends." Yuto said walking ahead. "We have to hurry before they get away."

Yuki looked at Yuto before returning her gaze to Akise, she was about to pull out the blade when she realized something. "There isn't any-"

Suddenly, Akise's limp hand reached for her arm and he pulled out the knife that was previously impaled in his side, trapping her in his arms with a knife to her throat.

Yuto quickly turned, pulling out a tazer.

Akise stood there smiling, " That was close. Sorry for the scare, Yukihime-chan."

"Akise Aru!" Yuto's anger grew as he turned on the electric shocker.

"Now now, there's no need to get violent." Akise teased.

Yuki didn't struggle instead keeping calm in this situation, "A stab-resistant vest?" she asked, putting two and two together. " Yuto, stay back!" She ordered.

"You catch on quick," Akise praised with a smile, " My subsidiary Diary is a Diary that foresees the actions of Diary owners. I can even see foresee what actions you will take to change the future. This is my Detective Diary." He explained. "So you two will always be playing into my hands." He released Yuki, stepping back. " The decision is yours to make, Yukihime-chan."

Yuki turned, looking back at her friend, now unsure of what decision to make. Suddenly Yuto grabbed her arm, "Yut-"

"Go after Eighth Yuki. I'll deal with Akise-kun." Yuto darkly said.

Yuki flinched at his tone, passing a concerned look to Akise who was simply smiling, she slowly walked forward towards the route that Eight and the rest of her friends had taken.

_Akise-kun, please be safe _

She worryingly though to herself.

* * *

"Yukihime!"

The First Diary owner looked above her at Hinata who was waiting. She was standing on the ruins a destroyed building with one hand on her waist.

"Hinata..."Yuki said holding up her handgun, her body tensed at the sight of Kousaka and Mao helping the Eighth Diary owner, "Eighth!"

Hinata held out her hand blocking her view of her target. "Stop it Yukihime, if you kill Eighth then things will get even worse!"

"You need to stay out of this Hinata!"

"Gasai's lying to you, there'll be no future of you keep killing people! Even if you become God...people can't come back to life!"

Yuki flinched at those words.

* * *

"Sorry, Gasai-san."

Akise had successfully pinned Yuto to the ground, avoiding his weapons. " You thought that you were stalling me, but it's the exact opposite, I was stalling you. It was so I could separate you from Yukihime-chan. Right now, Hinata's convincing Yukihime-chan of our viewpoint, just as I predicted. I won't let you do anything to-"

Yuto then stabbed himself in the side deeply, smiling while doing so.

"W-What is the meaning of this, Gasai-san!?"

Yuto gasped for air, "I'm not sure...if...I can outwit your diary...so I'll let myself get defeated...like the diary says...but now, you only have two options..."Yuto began to smile. " Go to Yuki and leave me here to die or..." Akise narrowed his eyes, " But if you leave me here to die, I wonder what Yuki will think of you?!" Yuto began laughing hysterically to Akise's displeasure.

* * *

"What do you mean, they can't come back to life?" Yuki's words wavered, " Hinata, God should be able to bring the dead back to life..."

Hinata looked at Yuki with pity, "A physical body yes, but not the soul." Hinata jumped from the higher platform she was on now standing on Yuki's level walking closer, "Akise went and asked Deus personally."

Yuki's eyes widened in fear, "Then all the people I've killed so far..."

"They won't come back."

"T-Then Mom and Dad?!"

Hinata looked away, "They won't come back either."

"You're lying..."Yuki wistfully said, lowering her gun.

"What's broken can't be fixed again Yuki, it's painful, but it's reality. You understand, don't you, Yukihime." Hinata said.

Yuki looked down in defeat, her expression was blank and emotionless. Her phone rang suddenly, Yuki opened it putting it to her ear. She was shocked at the tone of Yuto's voice at the other end.

"HELP ME YUKI! AKISE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Yuto, what's-" Yuki was suddenly panicked.

"DON'T LET THEM FOOL YOU! YOUR RANDOM DIARY DOESN'T TALK ABOUT YOU, BUT MINE DOES! THEY'RE ALL PLANNING TO BETRAY YOU!" The signal got cut off.

Yuki looked in fear at her entry,

**[ 7/21 15:03 - Akise Aru's home - Yuto is soaked in a pool of his own blood, about to die at any moment]**

She stared at Hinata who still bore a concerned look on her face. "Hinata, would you betray me?"

The brunette had a shocked look on her face, "No, Yuki we would never!"

Yuki flinched slightly, gripping her phone tightly, she screamed out of frustration, falling to her knees.

"Yuki..."

" God can't bring souls back to life..." she murmured to herself, her eyes were half closed. For a second she checked the time, 15:09. The familiar sound of static rang as she stood up with dead eyes.

"Forgive me..."

Yuki pointed her gun at Hinata, who was shocked, "Yuki please believe me! We're your frie-" Her eyes widened as Yuki pulled the trigger, the gunshot echoing as Hinata fell to the ground.

* * *

Yuto laughed hysterically at his entry.

**[ 7/21 15:10 -Yuki shoots Hinata. Good job! :) Everyone that stands between us is dead! :) :) 3 -] **

* * *

Yuki walked past Hinata who yelled in pain, she knelt down with cold eyes, " I doubt that anyone will forgive me." Standing up, she walked towards where Eighth and the rest of her friends were still fleeing.

She looked up at the lavander haired girl who was shocked at her friend lying in a pool of blood, "Mao-chan." Yuki said.

"Why?! We didn't betray you Yuki! You're a coward! We're the ones telling you the truth, Gasai Yuto is the one lying to you! You heard Hinata's words, but you're too afraid to accept the truth. Hinata was grateful, you were the one who helped her when her father was just using her! Yet wh-"

Yuki pulled the trigger again, causing Mao to fall to the ground, she watched her writhe in pain from the bullet.

Looking up again she saw a familiar boy with black hair wearing a jersey. "Kousaka."

He looked at her with disgust. "I can't deal with an idiot like you anymore." He jumped down from the elevated platform, walking past her. "Do whatever you want."

"Kousaka-" she began to say.

"By the way, Yukihime, do you know why I hate you?" He turned his head, looking her in the eye, " It's because you look like my stupid dog when your cry!" He took the moment to punch her face. Knocking her to the ground, and grabbing her shirt. "Except the face you're making now is even stupider! You've done as you wanted, so why the heck are you making that face?!" Yuki didn't react to his yelling. "You're a villain whose killed for your own purposes! You have no right to-" His voice was silenced by a punch to the gut, he knelt over in pain.

Yuki knelt down looking him in his anger filled eyes, handing him a handkerchief she always kept with her, "Hinata can't move anymore, get Mao and get out of here."

Kousaka's eyes widened in anger, "You bastar-" suddenly, he looked in shock at Mao struggling to stand, which was difficult with a bullet wound in her shoulder. "You..." Immediately he stood, slightly flinching as he ran to her side, both were looking at Yuki with confused eyes.

* * *

Yuki stood, climbing up the rocks to where Eighth was trapped. The woman looked at her with painful eyes.

_"Gasai's Lying to you!" _

_"You're a coward!"_

Her friends's words rang in her ears.

"First." Eighth said.

Yuki knelt down, pointing the gun at the woman's head.

"Please make a world where children can live in peace." she murmured.

Tears fell down her eyes at the sight, she sniffed before nodding, "I promise." pulling the trigger.

She stood where Eight's body once was, holding the gun in her hand, and her diary in the other.

" Yukihime-chan!"

Her eyes widened.. "Akise-kun." she said lamely.

He stopped a few steps in front of her. "Did they get away?" She asked, her back turned to him.

The albino nodded, anger inflaming his eyes.

"I see." she said sighing, she lowered her head, "You shouldn't be here."

Akise took a step closer. "Yukihime-chan. What are you going to do?!" He almost yelled.

She flinched slightly, tears falling down her face. "I messed up." she smiled slightly in pain. On her Diary was a new message.

**[7/21 15:21 - Torn Down Apartment- Everyone's gone now. I hope that they can forgive me for what I've done. Yuto's still losing blood, perhaps I can still save him. I point the gun towards my head. Sorry everyone. ****[ DEAD END] **

"I didn't want anyone to die." She said pointing the gun to her head. " If I can't bring them back, then there's no point!"

"Yukihime!"

The trigger was pulled as a stray bullet went flying. Yuki's eyes widened at Akise embracing her tightly. "I regret showing mercy to Gasai, I should have killed him right then and there. Then, he wouldn't have misled you. You wouldn't have tried to do this." Yuki dropped her now empty pistol.

" Why would you want me to live?! I've killed so many people!" She yelled in pain, tears freely flowed from her eyes at the turn of events. "They were right, about everything, I'm a cry-baby coward, who can't do a single damn thing without messing anything up or without hurting the people that I care about!" Akise held her as she gripped his shirt, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"I want to protect you." He murmured in her ear. "That's why, I'll choose the path that will let you live." He pulled back gently, looking her in the eyes. "Yukihime-chan, listen, if given the chance he'll kill you. I can tell you why he never told you this, he wanted you to continue playing this game...so he could be the last one standing."

Yuki was stunned at his words, unsure of what to do.

"Yuki!" A familiar voice rang though the ruins. Yuto climbed through the debris, bearing a new wound. His eyes were wild, reminding her of a caged animal. "Get away from Akise! Hurry!"

"Yuto..." she murmured.

"I won't let you have Yukihime-chan." Akise said, he moved Yuki to Yuto's direct line of sight, pressing his lips against hers, and immediately looking at Yuto's shocked face.

Yuki took a few steps back, looking at him in confusion, her face was heated from the sudden action. She held her hand against her mouth in surprise, "Akise-kun?"

The Albino gave her a warm smile for a few moments.

"Akise Aru...you will...DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yuto yelled in rage.

Akise took another glance at his beloveds face before jumping down and pulling out a stray pipe. "I'll kill you for sure this time, Gasai-san. I won't change the future anymore."

_Yuto, stop...In Akise-kuns Diary, your death is already written...if you fight him..._

The two charged at each other, this time Akise quickly maneuvered through Yuto's attacks, breaking his phone in one clean shot.

Yuki stepped forward at the sight of Yuto smiling and slicing Akise's spattered from his neck as Akise fell to the ground.

* * *

_I destroyed his diary, so why isn't he disappearing?_

Akise looked at the now destroyed phone.

Was it a fake?...No, it wasn't...The moment I destroyed it, I saw. Static appeared on the screen...Proof if was a future diary

**[ 7/21 15:30 Amano-chan was kissed by Akise Aru. I will never forgive him.]**

_"Amano-chan?!" _

_All of Gasai's entries read "Yuki "What I destroyed was definitely a future diary. But then, who does it belong to?" _

His eyes widened, remembering the formerly identified skeleton found in Gasai's back yard.

"Yuto." Yuki walked towards him.

He smiled, " Sorry for the wait, Yuki."

"Akise-kun is-" she walked past him wanting to check on Akise, but was stopped.

"Forget about Akise, he's not important right now." he insisted.

Yuki turned to him, "...What was that phone that Akise destroyed earlier?"

" Oh that," Yuto smiled with a small blush, "That was just a fake."

* * *

_A real Gasai Yuto and a fake Gasai Yuto, of the three bodies found, two were her parents. The third was identified as Gasai Yuto through DNA analysis. So we concluded that the one here was a fake._

Akise rolled onto his back.

_Then does that mean that the two diaries, one for the fake and the real, were prepared? No, the real Gasai Yuto should have never been part of the game. _

_Then why are there two? _

_What is the answer? _

_The Third body, the real Gasai Yuto._

_ A survival game to become God. _

_Two Future Diaries..._

_Two?! _

Akise's eyes widened.

_Two individuals._

* * *

"Let's go, Yuki." Yuto insisted.

"But-" A cough interrupted them.

The two turned to see Akise climbing up the ruins, his neck was completely covered in blood. He was panting from the pain.

He coughed trying to speak, _"He got my throat so I can't speak. But, I have to tell her!"_

"Akise-kun?" Yuki stepped forward but was pushed back. Yuto ran forward, knife in hand, "Yuto, stop it! Don't kill anyone!"

The pinkette ignored her slicing off Akise's head, sending it flying to Yuki's horror.

Akise's body still walked forward holding up his phone.

_I must pass this on...to my beloved Yukihime..._

Yuki's eyes read the words written on his cell phone with confusion.

Yuto turned, slicing Akise's phone in two, ensuring the message could no longer be read.

* * *

**Sorry the Update took so long. **

**So, I didn't really enjoy the scene where Yukkii shot his friends, even though his emotions were messed with, I don't think he would have shot them. **

**Instead, this Yuki, just shot non-fatally and was full of grief with all the baggage that Hinata and Yuto dumped on her. Her though process was probably that Yuto was going to die so before then she would get herself and Eighth out of the picture to do that. And with Yuto's diary in 10 minuet intervals, he wouldn't know and wouldn't be able to do anything until it was too late, which triggered the [DEAD END] **

**Luckily Akise was there to stop her. Unluckily, Yuto was there there as well. **

**Anyway, thanks for the support, **

**please Review, it really helps :) **


	21. END

"The worlds going to end on the 28th?" Yuki confirmed.

Yuto nodded, " That's what my Diary says, so I'm sure you can see it on yours as well."

"That's only a few days from now."

"yeah...but that's not the only thing that will happen form now," Yuto smiled cheerfully, showing her his Diary, "It's the most important day for me."

**[ 7/28 21:10 - Yuki and Yuto become one - HAPPY END ]**

"It's the day that you and I become one."

* * *

The sound of dripping water awoke Yuki, she was sleeping on the hardwood floor of Yuto's house wearing her tank top and shorts. Sitting up she saw that she was covered with a blanket, and a few puddles of water lined the door.

She walked to the bathroom talking out her toothbrush, _There wasn't any water or electricity the last time I was here, is he stealing them? _Yuki brushed aside the thoughts_, The world is ending anyway, I doubt that anyone is going to care. _

Walking to the interior of the house, she looked around for the pinkette who was now missing, "Yuto, where are you?" She stopped, looking down at neatly folded clothes and Yuto's diary on top.

"Good Morning Yuki!"

She turned in a mix of shock and surprise, Yuto sat in a oil drum with a wet rag over his head smiling expectantly, "Do you want to join me Yuki?"

"What?!"

"It feels good." He said standing up.

" Wait- hold on-" She covered her eyes turning back, as to be polite in the presence of indecency.

Yuto chuckled, "It's alright Yuki, I have my swimsuit on!" He reassured her.

She slowly turned, her face red with embarrassment, looking through her fingers.

"Hehe, you thought I was naked didn't you?" Yuto teased.

"Obviously!"

Yuto snikered while getting a block of wood, "Gimmie a sec, I'll warm up the bath again, " He took a hatchet and chopped the wood.

"Don't worry about it." Yuki assured.

"You're suppose to take bath's everyday Yuki." Yuto lightly scolded.

_We're safe now right? There are no more diary owners so I don't have to be worried about getting killed. _

Her eyes drooped in sadness, remembering her friends...and Akise.

_They were probably right, about everything...the one lying is Yuto...But why would he do that?_

_"He plan's on killing you!" _Akise's words rang in her ears.

_There can only be one victor, but...would Yuto actually kill me?_

* * *

Walking though the house Yuki had her phone opened,

_There shouldn't be any immediate danger from Yuto, but, it doesn't mean I should let my guard down..._

In the kitchen Yuto had a white Yukata prepared for her, smiling, he helped her put it on.

"You're a little smaller that my mom, but it should still fit." He said tightening the band.

Yuki looked at herself, the sleeves needed to be folded up, and the helm was a little too long.

"Hey Yuki, let's take a bath together." Yuto smiled.

Her face reddened, "Eh?! But, that's-" she was at a loss for a proper explanation.

Yuto tilted his head, "Why not?"

"B-Because...it's embarrassing..." Yuki said turning her head slightly away.

There was a brief silence between them, "I'm going to get dinner started!" She abruptly said before quickly darting out of the room.

Yuto looked to his lap, his eyes glossed over.

* * *

Putting down her chopsticks, Yuki stood, "Thanks for the food."

Yuto glanced at her meal which was half eaten.

" Yuto when you're done just leave the bowls near the sink, I'll take care of them-" Her eyes widened as Yuto trapped her between his arms, her back to the wall. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yuki is a dummy."

"Yuto..."

"I know alright!" He suddenly said. " I know I'm not normal, I know I'm only good at killing...but even so...after everything that's happened...I still thought that you would like me...But the truth is, you're just disgusted by me..."

Yuki widened her eyes at his words, his weight still on her. "Yuto..." she took a breath before wrapping her arms around his neck, to his surprise, both of them fell to their knees. "I do like you, dummy. You're important to me, that's something that will never change." She sincerely said.

Yuto's eyes widened in shock, he slowly returned the gesture, wrapping is arms around her waist. "Yuki..." His eyes began to tear up when she spoke, he held her tightly, not wanting to let go.

* * *

As the night drew, the two retreated to their bedrooms, Yuki looked to the ceiling in uncertainty,

_Yuto, really does love me right? _

She looked to the next room where Yuto slept.

_Yet, he's trying to kill me._

"Yuki, are you awake?"

Yuki flinched slightly, pulling the covers over her head,

_Does he really want me gone? He could have killed me at any time. I don't understand! _

* * *

Yuki walked towards her home when morning came, looking at the ruins, flashed the faces of her parents.

Visiting her original middle school, she looked towards the now orange sun shining against the cement.

_How do I face Yuto? I don't even understand my own feelings._

"Amano-chan."

A familiar voice caught Yuki's attention, turning, she saw Yuto wearing his original periwinkle uniform. He was smiling folding his hands behind his back. "The first time we spoke to each other was in this classroom, wasn't it?" He tilted his head slightly, "You're the only one for me, no matter what happens, I will only have eyes for you." He turned, running out of the building.

"Yuto..."

* * *

Yuki sat against the wall looking out of the window, the black spheres were still absorbing the building surrounding.

Her face was red in embarrassment, "I'm such an idiot, Yuto's kept an eye out for me, I want to return that gesture. I at least have to return that love in return in the time we have left. For that...

Her face reddened further at the mere thought.

Yuto walked towards the bath in his black Yukata. To his surprise he saw Yuki sitting on the edge of the porch slightly looking at him, "Yuki?"

"L-Let's take a bath together..."

His face was slightly red, he nodded at her words.

_That **[Happy End]** that was suppose to take place tomorrow, I'm going to bump it up to today._

* * *

Yuto held her hand tightly as they both entered the room, staring at the single futon with two pillows.

"Um..." Yuki mumbled slightly.

"What is it?" Yuto asked, tilting his head towards her.

Her face was reddened with embarrassment. "I-It's my first time so..." she couldn't muster the courage to complete her sentence.

Yuto giggled, leading her to the futon. He gently trapped her between his arms kissing her deeply, then whispering into her ear, "It's my first time as well, don't worry." he chucked.

Kissing her neck, Yuto slowly slid off her Yukata, revealing her bare chest.

He licked from her stomach to her neck making her shiver.

"Yuto..." Yuki gasped.

"Yuki."

_I love you, Yuto. _

* * *

Yuki's face still kept it's red complexion, she was turned away. She was in her underwear , while Yuto was only in his boxers.

Yuto sat up looking at her adorable position, smiling his heart out.

"Yuto."

"hm?" he hummed.

"I'm glad I'm with you." Yuki mumbled.

Yuto's heart raced.

"So please, I want you to tell me the truth." Yuto's expression fell. "Why did you lie about everyone coming back to life?"

Yuki's eyes widened in fear as she heard Yuto take something out, looking over her shoulder she saw a hatchet in his hand above his head.

_"He's plans on killing you!"_

_Akise -kun! _

She shut her eyes tightly as he swung down.

Opening her eyes after a few seconds she saw he had impaled the floor near him.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, for lying." He said. " I said that everyone you knew would come back to life if you became God, because I wanted to cheer you up. Whether or not I could bring people back from the dead was the first thing I asked Deus when everything started." Tears began running down his eyes. "I'm already so happy. So please kill me, Yuki."

"Yuto!" She objected. "Even if I become God, I won't be able to bring you back!"

"But you'll be alive."

"No! I don't want to kill, not anymore..." she hoarsely said. "If that's what it takes, I'd rather die with you."

Yuto looked at her with mournful eyes before turning away. "You said it again..." he inaudibly said to himself.

Yuki looked towards the ceiling, " But, I'm glad that everything is out in the open, the only thing that still bothers me is the message from Akise-kun."

"Message?" Yuto's eyes gleamed darkly.

"It was strange, on his cell, he wrote about you, about how you had already become God once, and had traveled back in time, and that this was the second time that this had happened-" Yuki's eyes widened at Yuto slashing down the axe once again. Barely missing her this time.

Yuki avoided the deadly attack, standing across from the pinkette. "Yuto, what's going on?! What's wrong?"

"I...I wanted one day, one day to be happy with you..." He gripped the axe tighter. He dashed forward this time cutting her cheek. Yuki quickly turned, running down the hall in fear and confusion.

_Just a second ago he was fine, what happened?!_

She was trapped with the deep pit blocking her escape, "Why, Yuto?!" Suddenly, she felt a shove from behind her, seeing a familiar smile before she fell into darkness.

"Do you want to know the answer, Yukihime?"

Yuki fell into a familiar area hands first.

"This is..."

She looked around for a few seconds, surrounding her was her old classroom. The one where she and Yuto had exchanged their first words together. She saw a younger looking Yuto, walk over to a younger version of herself, replaying the events that occurred over two years ago.

"It's only natural that you cannot interfere."

Yuki turned, "Muru Muru!"

"This is a vision of that past created by you and Second." The small woman hovered out of the chalkboard.

"So this is your doing?"

"Second had already killed his parents around this time."

_You're kidding _

"He had no dreams for the future, you were the only one who gave him hope."

_Me? _

"You're joking." Yuki said, still watching the past repeat.

"Follow me, Yukihime." Muru Muru said hovering forward.

"You want to know, don't you? Why Second is out to kill you?" From her hands appeared a rift.

Yuki gulped before slowly stepping forward.

The next thing she knew, she was floating with Muru Muru through a dark abyss, the only things illuminated were various floating clips.

"Where are we?"

"Everything here is a vision from the past, or all the way into the distant future." The demon explained.

"What is this all about, Muru Muru?" Yuki asked while looking around.

"My role is to make the game interesting, this is all for fun, see?" Muru Muru opened a screen, sending it into Yuki's sights.

Yuto was sitting infront of a cage, looking in, his arms were hugged around his feet, " Mom, Dad, I'll introduce you to my future wife eventually.

_I was the only thing holding Yuto together..._

"As you heard, Second's dream was to become Amano Yukihime's husband. But it wouldn't be possible."

"Why?"

"Because the survival game began soon after, didn't it? It was predetermined that only one would survive. Still, " Muru Muru smiled, "Second rejoiced. He was happy to send time with you even though one of you had to die at the end of the game. Yukihime, what were you planning on doing?

"I...I...I wanted to bring everyone back, I wanted to fulfill my promise...But now..."

"If you would rather die with her, what's the difference from getting killed by her?" Muru Muru turned towards her, she halted their movement, " Now here's where it gets interesting. How the first world ended."

"Th-The first world?"

"Oh? I believed that Akise had already told you. Take a look at these visions." From Muru Muru's hands appeared various screens surrounding them.

"They're different from the past I know." Yuki stated.

"Very observant of you, the world right now is the second world."

_Second? _

A bright light blinded her for a few moments, the next thing she saw was a vision of her and Yuto holding hands, lying eerily still on the ground, the her from the other world had blood running down her mouth.

There were several drugs and capsule packets surrounding them.

"The First and Second from the first world killed all the other owners and survived, then chose to die together."

Yuki's eyes widened in shock, "W-What?"

"This is where Second's first mistake happened." Muru Muru said excitedly.

Yuki looked towards the vision again, this time, Yuto's hand twitched. She looked in horror as he spit out the pills that had killed the other her, and stood raising his hands toward the air, "Wait for me, Amano-chan." The scenery changed to Deus's realm, "I'll become God and bring you back to life!"

Muru Muru smiled as she watched Yuto's attempts to revive the Yuki of the First World.

Yuto began to shake the limp body, "Huh, that's strange, wake up."

"The body can be revived but the soul cannot." Muru Muru said. "The Second from the first world didn't know that until this point.

Yuki turned towards the demon. " I thought that Yuto asked Deus for this information!"

"He never asked, Yuto found out after he tried it."

"Tried?!"

"After gaining control of time and space, he made a wish,_ I want to return to the time when Amano-chan was still around! _But that was his second mistake! Her destination was..."

A bright light flashed again, transporting them to Yuto's house.

A younger Yuto looked towards a figure in the shadows of his home, widening his eyes in horror spotting the axe in their hand.

"Sto-"

The floor was spattered with his blood, as his body fell limp.

The future Yuto dropped the axe, looking at the body with cold eyes, "There's no need for two of us."

"You see, Yukihime, this is what Second didn't want you to see."

"T-then the Yuto who's around right now is the Yuto from the first world, who's reliving everything after he went back in time. The third corpse that Akise-kun found, belonged to the Yuto of this world. There were two of them, so the one of the second world was killed them by the first?" Tear began flowing down her face from the horrific scene, "They're both the real Yuto."

She floated down, reaching for the limp body, her hand phasing through, "Yuto!" She pulled back when Muru Muru spoke. "I've said it before Yukihime, you can't intervene with a vision. You cannot touch or effect anything here.

"This Yuto, this was my Yuto. The one who made the promise with me! He was killed by himself..." Yuki stuttered. "Yuto...Yuto!" She yelled in frustration.

"H-Her voice...I-I hear Amano-chan's voice." The Second Yuto's hand twiched, covered in blood.

"Impossible!" Muru Muru shocking said.

The second Yuto lifted his hand to the wall writing in his own blood to Yuki's horror.

"He..l...p...me...Amano-...chan..." Tears were falling down his eyes, his hand fell to the ground, and did not move again.

Yuki cringed at the sight, the tears fell faster as she knelt over, "Yuto!" she yelled in frustration.

The vision cracked, returning them back to the pit where she fell, Muru Muru lifted them to where Yuto was looking at her with blank eyes.

* * *

"There's no need for two of us." Yuto said, his face was splattered with blood, " I want to see her again, Amano-chan...Yuki." He whispered to himself.

"Gasai Yuto." The pinkette turned to the small demon sitting on top of the cage nearby, "Hurry up and finish the swap."

"Muru Muru..."

She levitated the phone in her hand, "We don't want Deus to catch on to us, so I'll seal off part of your memory for a while."

The second world's phone levitated infront of his face, "I can use this?"

"Of course, it'll say the same things as the one you have right now, you can use it to become God."

Yuto placed the phone in his pocket, "I don't need to become God."

"Yukihime is all you care about huh? But if you continue this path, you may end up committing suicide together again."

Yuto slightly smiled in amusement at those words.

* * *

"Yuto...why did you do it?"

The pinkette looked at her with blank eyes "You saw it, didn't you?"

"Why did you kill yourself?" Yuki asked, she was still in shock of the events that had occurred previously.

"This place is getting more dangerous, it's a bit early, but let's move." Muru Muru said crossing her arms.

They were lifted by a large sphere into the sky.

"Yuto, answer me!" she yelled, standing.

"Don't be so hard on him Yukihime. Second lost everything, so he was driven to the edge, and there were some unforeseen events as well. Your opening of the sliding door in the beginning was the worst thing that could have happened. If the third body hadn't been found, everything about the real Gasai Yuto never would have happened. If Second hadn't been accused of being a fake she would have openly used the retinal lock in the large vault. As she started making changes, history took another path. Don't you feel any sympathy for him?"

"The Casualty Cathedral."

Yuto stepped forward.

"Yuto, why did you try to kill me?"

"What do you mean?" He said blankly.

"Don't give me that! Stop playing with your memories!"

Yuto laughed hysterically, " Alright Yuki, why did you start talking about dying together?! Remember what you said, you didn't want to become God that way?"

"Yuto..." Yuki said, _Do_ _you expect me to kill you?_"

"Then what's the problem with me killing you!?" He began smiling intently, " If one of us doesn't become God then this world will end and we'll both die! Why shouldn't you die and allow me to become God?!" He reasoned, " I could redo everything again and be with the Yuki of the third world!"

"Yuto, you'd run into the same problem again." Yuki said. "You need to stop this."

"What's the point of both of us dying Yuki, if you won't kill me then I'll kill you."

"Yuto if you do that then more people will end up dead!"

"Either way, people will die, it's inevitable Yuki. You'll understand if you become God, this world has it's own rules, we are just the pawns. Besides, you've killed so many people to make your own selfish desires come true, how are you any different from me?"

"I never lied to you, Yuto. Everything I said, I sincerely meant." Yuki said. "Perhaps I am as corrupt as you, but I never wanted it to end like this between us."

Yuto's eyes widened slightly.

"Liar," he whispered, "YOU'RE A LIAR AND YOU'LL END UP THE SAME AS EVERYONE ELSE WHO STOOD IN MY WAY!"

Muru Muru waved her hand, dropping Yuki from the sphere, sending her falling to the ground.

She felt hollow, as she fell through the sky.

I was mistaken,

I killed everyone because I was selfish

"Take some responsibility, Yukihime."

I can't change what's happened, but...

Yuki grabbed the falling rock, taking hold.

"Yuto!" she yelled.

The pinkettet looked over the edge, shocked that she was still there, he donned a black cloak, "I may just be another pawn in your game but..."

"Just stop it..." Yuto whispered.

"I won't allow it to end like this!"

"No..."

"I will save you-" Her worlds were cut short by a rock falling under her weight.

"You're pathetic."

She felt the ripples of the wind tug at her, suddenly, she felt someone wrap their arms around her legs and back. Yuki's eyes widened, "Ninth?!"

The eyepatched man was smiling in excitement.

"Still making me babysit you huh? Brat."

"What're you-"

"How are you still alive?!" Muru Muru send several black spheres towards them.

Ninth dodged them swiftly, Muru Muru began stepping up her arsenal sending more spheres towards them

The purplettes eyes widened in shock as began to follow.

"Crap!" He muttered to himself, flying around, suddenly a shielding

"Aren't you playing favorites with the Second too much, Muru Muru?" said a famliar voice.

Muru Muru turned in anger. " What are you doing here?!" emerging from the shadowy depts was a young woman with dark hair, the donned a familiar yellow raincoat. "Recorder?! Deus already returned you to the Akashic Records!

Azami smirked, her raincoat changed to a black cloak, she kept the hood over her head.

"Shut up! I'm asking why the Ninth is still alive!" Muru Muru send her attacks towards Thirteenth as well, but were blocked.

"The answer should be obvious, neh? Muru Muru?" She said.

"Deus eh?" She smiled.

Ninth fell to the ground shattering the ground.

Muru Muru grabbed Yuto, "Let's go, Second! Time leap!"

"Well, there they go." Ninth commented, setting Yuki down.

"We can't let them go!"

Ninth looked towards Yuki, "You want to go after Second?"

Yuki bowed her head towards him, "Please."

Ninth laughed out loud, "Nice resolve, I've already gotten involved, so may as well. Oy, Azami!" He called, she in return nodded. Ninth picked up Yuki again, flying up towards the rift where Muru Muru and Yuto escaped.

"I have to stop Yuto, no matter what..."

* * *

The three crashed onto a department store, leaving a rather large hole in the roof.

"Ow..."

"I thought we were going to die."

Azami stood a distince away, staring at two. Minato had cushioned Yuki's fall, using his boby to absorb the impact, she sat in his arms.

" Ninth, how is it that you and Thirteenth are still alive...?" Yuki asked.

" Long story short, Deus pulled us out of there, previously he apparently transferred some of his power to me, so in a way I became God, but now I have all this extra baggage to deal with." He looked up at Azami, "How the hell are you still alive? I saw you die."

She shook her head, "You saw my dead body, there's a difference." Ninth kept his glare, the Thirteenth sighed, " I am a agent of Deus, the Recorder, after I died two years ago Deus made me an offer. In return for healing my sister, I reccord the events that occur during the game, as well as make it more interesting to watch.

"Where are we?"

"All we did was follow them..."

Yuki walked towards the edge of the building, looking across at another building, "It's July 28th, two years ago...I'm still in grade school."

They moved down towards the inventory closet where an array of clothes were.

Yuki put on a pair of shorts, along with a olive colored tank top and green shirt.

"Muru Muru never did think ahead much."Azami said.

Minato zipped up his vest over a pair of cargo pants and black boots. " If our world was the second, then it makes this place the third world..."

Yuki looked down slightly in dread, " But whatever it is, it doesn't change what you have to do, Yukihime." Minato said.

Yuki pulled out her Diary when the sound of static was heard, her eyes widened slightly. "In two hours Yuto's going to kill his other self!"

_Not to mention me as well...No, I can't think about that now. I have to protect this worlds's Yuto. _

"Don't sweat it." Minato ruffled her hair, "It went well last time didn't it." He smiled reassuringly.

* * *

The three returned to the roof over looking the city.

"This is the world where my parents are alive...where everyone is still alive..." Yuki mumbled to herself

"I know how you feel, however, " Azami solomly said, " this isn't our world, that must be remembered."

The smaller girl nodded, " I know..."

"Anyways," Minato said stretching his arms, " we have to get to this world's Second before they get here."

"Right..."

Taking another glance at the city she climbed onto Minato's back and the three took off.

* * *

"The Garage was empty so Second's parents must not be here." Minato observed, the three walked through the dark house towards the back room.

"According to the Diary, the third world's Yuto should be here." Yuki said, she reached for the door, but was stopped by Minato. "Listen, I know how you are with getting involved with people, but I really don't wanna end up with another mess to clean up. All I want to to see Second get knocked down a few pegs."

Yuki took a breath, " Alright, but let's at least confirm that she's alright." She opened the door to another dark room.

It was hard to make out, but there was a small figure inside of a cage crouched over.

Yuki narrowed her eyes in confusion. "See, he's fine, now let's go- oy!" She walked forward ignoring Minato's words.

_Grass?_

Her eyes widened in shock,

_He's eating tatami and been choking! _

Yuki pulled out her phone without hesitation, dialing a familiar number, "Ambulance please!

"Yukihime!"

"There's a young boy choking."

"You..."

"Yes, this the first district of Sakuraimi, Gasai residence." Yuki looked at her phone confirming the changed future. Good.

"You brat! Azami's a nurse! She could have looked at him! Not to mention I told you to-"

"It's fine!" Yuki argued, she unlocked Yuto's cage, placing the unconscious child on her lap. "Even if this is a different world, Yuto is still Yuto, I won't allow him to follow the same path as Second, even if I have to change this world's future to do it."

"Yuki... " Azami began to say, suddenly the roof of Yuto's house opened.

Hovering above them was Muru Muru and Yuto standing on a sphere.

"Yuto..." Yuki said turning towards him, " I won't allow you to kill him."

"Your diary that predicts everything that happens around you is quite a bother, it can easily overturn a **[Dead End]** flag. "Which is why I came prepared..." Yuto jumped off the sphere standing on the ground. Behind him stood the images of her parents shocking Yuki to the bone.

"Mom...Dad..."

"Let us being...the final battle to kill each other." Yuto coldly said.

"Yuto..."

"We need to go!"

Azami stepped forward forming a smoke screen from her hands as Minato grabbed Yuki and the third world Yuto.

"Go, I'll cover you!" She yelled.

"Ninth! M-My parents, if I don't do somethi-"

"Idiot! They're not your parents! Remember your parents are dead!" Minato yelled. "You have to remember who're you're trying to save Damnit! Second?! Third world Yuto?! Your Parents?! Pick dammit!"

"...everyone..." she muttered.

"HAhH?!"

Yuki's face had solemn determination in her eyes. "I'm going to save Yuto, the Third world's Yuto, and everyone else! There still will be a chance to change this world's future!"

"Listen...Yukihime...The easiest way to end this is to kill Second." Minato said landing on a roof. He jumped to a nearby wall standing on it's side, "This is as far as I go with an idiot."

"Ninth." Yuki said cradling Yuto, " If I can make another miracle by fighting to the end, then I will fight.

"Tsk. Yukihime, I'm going to repeat myself again, you can't save everyone, prioritize your goals."

Yuki flashed him a smile, " Thank you, Ninth."

"Idiots, the both of you."

Yuki placed Yuto on her back, walking to the lower floors of the building.

* * *

They were in Yuki's old school, the First pulled out her phone walking through the halls.

_He's kinda heavy..._

She pulled out her phone when the sound of static was heard,_ at this rate Yuto's going to catch up._

Yuto murmured in his sleep, Yuki smiled gently, "It's going to be alright Yuto, I won't let anything happen to you."

_Come to think of it, when did I start to genuinely care for him?_

She stopped, looking up at a sign,

_Class 1-B, it all started in this classroom. _

She gently placed Yuto down on the ground, closing the door behind her, "Let's end this, Yuto."

The pinkette looked at her, he stood in the moonlight a distance from her.

Suddenly the sphere crashed into the building, she narrowly avoided it.

"Die, Yuki!" Yuto darted forward with his blade in hand. Yuki dodged him as well, maneuvering against his slashes. She defended against every one, then pushing them both down the stairs.

"Muru Muru, she's going for the fire hose!" Yuto yelled.

Yuto jumped ahead, avoiding being crushed by the sphere.

"Yuto! Where's Azami?!" She yelled.

Second glared at her, "Taken care of!"

Yuki hid in a nearby classroom trying to catch her breath, suddenly a black sphere appeared from the ground.

_What is this?! _

She pulled out her diary quickly reading the warnings and running out of the classroom, jumping back and running the other way when the sphere turned on her.

_As long as Yuto has his Diary, they'll know every where I'll be...But that's exactly how I want it!_

Yuki jumped down a hole in the floor, she stumbled when a rock hit her from behind.

Panting she limped towards a collumn,

_I've put some distance between us, but...no matter what, I'm still going to die from a stab wound...I still have some time before the **[Dead End]**...I'm so reckless, no wonder Ninth gave up on me_

Taking a deep breath she began jogging forward.

_But no matter what, I'll be selfish and keep my word. I won't allow Yuto to stay in the Third world, and I'll change his mind no matter what it takes. Then, when I die, Yuto will become God, and everything will work out. This is the only way... so..._

"Yuto!" Yuki yelled to Yuto. He and Muru Muru stood on top of a hill of concrete. " Stop chasing me, Amano Yukihime!"

"No." He said blankly.

_There's only one way I can do this, If I take his future diary away, he wont be able to change the future...then maybe, I can convince him!" _

She darted forward.

"What a fool!" Muru Muru amusingly said. "I'll crush you!" She aimed the sphere towards her.

Yuki manuvered under a pile of rubble, sprinting again when she saw an opening.

"What?!"

_My end will come from a knife attack! I won't die like this! _

"Yuto!"

"Why are getting in my way?!" Yuto yelled, he pulled back.

"Because you're important to me!"

Yuto's eyes widened slightly as he threw his knife towards her.

I wasn't expecting this type of attack!

Yuki's eyes widened at the impact, but her focus returned as the knife had simply grazed her neck.

Yuto's bore a helpless expression.

"It's not over ye-" Muru Muru aimed the sphere again but she was knocked down by Ninth.

"I won't let you!"

Yuki jumped forward, knocking down Yuto and pinning him to the ground.

"I've averted the [Dead End] Yuto, please, you have to return to the second world." she pleaded, "You need to become God an-"

"I just realized something." Yuto said, "why didn't I earlier?"

"Heh?!" Yuki's eyes widened as the tables were turned, Yuto now pinned her to the ground, now smiling. "I still love you."

"Yuto!"

"Deus's core give me control over the sphere!" He yelled.

"Yuto, listen to me-" Yuki's words were cut off by Yuto pressing his lips against hers roughly.

Yuki struggled to get free, in a panic she realized that she was sinking to the ground. Shadow hands appeared from the ground entrapping her. Yuto pulled back, smiling and blushing.

"I still love you, Yuki." Yuto said before hysterically laughing at the sphere crushing Yuki to the ground.

* * *

A distance away in a dark alley, a man with long hair and a mask slashed the throat of a young woman with dark hair in her school uniform.

"Nee-san!" Yelled a significantly younger girl with brown hair wearing a blue dress and leggings.

"R-un-" the woman muttered, falling to the ground.

The man with a mask walked towards the younger girl who was running towards the streets.

"I'll make this quick for you..." he said swatting the blood off his weapon.

Suddenly a figure appeared from out of nowhere infront of him, glaring at him with cold eyes, " not again, Third." she said before slamming him back across the alley.

The younger girl looked back at her savior in the yellow rain jacket, before yelling for help.

Azami stepped forward observing Third knocked out cold, before walking towards her Third world self, loosing blood fast.

"Hey- Hang on!" she yelled, cradling her in her arms.

The Third world her coughed out blood looking her in the eyes, "Ho-w strange...it's as if..."

"Oy don't speak, you-"

"M-My sister...is she-safe...?"

Azami looked at her with concern, "She's alright."

The third world her smirked, her phone rang, Thirteenth pulled it out of her coat pocket, answering it.

"Azami-chan, Ai-chan here. Sorry we haven't talked for a while but are you alright? We heard the explosions from Marco's and my apartment, and we were wondering if you were alright? Hello? Azami-chan?"

Azami's eyes widened, putting the call on speaker.

"OY AZAMI, ANSWER THE PHONE ALREADY!" the voice changed to Marco.

Tears fell from the Third world's eyes, "You-idiots, why now of all times..." she whispered.

There was a brief silence, "Azami, did something happen?" Marco's voice suddenly became concerned,

"Sorry..Mar...Ai-chan...you won't hear from me again..."

"Oy Aza-"

The third world Thirteenth's hand fell to the ground. Azami said nothing as she placed her head gently on the ground. She draped her signature yellow raincoat over her body.

She looked towards the sky at the half moon, bending her knees and flying to where the sound of explosions came from.

_This world's future...has changed..._

* * *

Yuki opened her eyes to her old house fully tact, she stepped backwards when she saw her parents, looking at her with warm eyes.

"Good morning Yuki-chan. We're going to see the stars today remember?" Her dad said reading a newspaper.

Her mom was near the stove chopping onions," I'm making your favorite, hamburger steak!"

W-What is this?

Yuki stumbled out of the kitchen running up the stairs to her room.

Opening the door she saw a stylish short sleeved jacket hanging near her window.

_That's the jacket I've always wanted. _

On her dart boards were golden barrels darts and on desk sat a black bird in a cage.

What is going on here...?"

"Everything you've ever wanted."

Yuki looked up at Yuto standing over her still in the Third World.

"This world is an illusion created from the power of Deus's core, a world where you can have anything you want."

"_!" Yuki touched her throat in shock.

I can't say Yuto's name!

" What did you do?!"

"Nothing, I nor my name exist in that world.

"_! "

"Yuki, we should break up." Yuto suddenly said, shocking her. "I thought it would all end when would kill you and start a new life with the third world Yuki, but it seems like that isn't possible. You've gone and messed everything up."

"_."

"I won't go back to the second world."

"_, if you return then everything will work out-"

"No! If I do that, then I lose you!" He suddenly yelled. "Without a God, the second world will vanish, and we can't go home without a God being chosen. So rather than that, I'm going to lock you away and meet the Yuki of the Third world."

Yuki dropped her head in defeat.

"I need a Yuki."

"That doesn't make sense..._ please, you need to stop this, kill me if you have to but you have to go back to the second world! You have to stop hurting yourself-

"Don't make me say it..." Yuto murmured.

"_!"

Yuto turned looking at Yuki with sad eyes, "Yuki, if someone I can obsess over it can be anyone, and you, if it's someone who can protect you, it doesn't matter who."

The room turned dark as she was surrounded by school desks.

"Amano-chan."

Yuki's eyes widened, she tripped backwards. "W-Wakaba-san!"

The brunette approached her, "Amano-chan, I love you."

Yuki covered her ears and shut her eyes, curling into a ball, " No! The real Wakaba-san wouldn't stay that!"

She felt hands graze her back and his arms curl around her stomach.

"Stop!" Yuki pushed Wakaba back attempting to run, but tripped again, this time over stray shadows that kept her in place.

Again she covered her ears and shut her eyes. "Leave me alone!"

Wakaba approached her again, his hands close enough to touch her face as Yuto trapped her in the sphere.

"Good-bye." Yuto murmured turning away.

Yuki screamed again, "Stop it!" after being left alone in the darkness.

_It's true...I used Yuto in the beginning, our relationship was strange...but, even now...I still..._

* * *

Yuto looked over the town, his eyes glazed over.

"Hey."

The pinkette turned, looking at a purplette dragging Muru Muru buy her hair and then dropping her to the ground.

" What's the matter Second? You look heart broken."

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you helping Yuki?"

Minato smirked, "Do you ever think birds ask why they fly?"

Yuto gave him an unamused glare.

"No, they don't. I don't either. I pity you, for not being able to straight up love someone."

Yuto slightly flinched at his words.

"Get ready!" Minato ran forward, "I won't be satisfied until I give you a beating!"

Yuto waved his arm, "Muru Muru I'm releasing your seals!"

A wave of power reached Yuto before Minato did, stopping his punch, "This punk!" Minato's eyes widened in shock." She had this kind of power reserved?!"

Muru Muru's face turned pale and her eyes grew red in excitement.

"Minato!"

Ninth was thrown back onto another building having only a second to react as Muru Muru came at him with lightning speed. Sending him flying multiple times and crashing him against walls and buildings. With a shadow hand Muru Muru threw him to the sky, his eyes suddenly widened at the sense of a presence.

Appearing infront of him was Azami, " Thirt-" His words were cut off when she entrapped him in a black sphere.

"What the hell are you-"

Azami sent him flying, turning towards the demon with cold eyes. "Going against an unrestrained demon...wouldn't be the craziest thing I did today."

* * *

"Yuki-chan, I'm excited that we're going to all see the stars together." Yuki's dad said. " We already packed the telescope."

"You really mean it?!" Yuki asked excitedly.

"You're very lucky Yuki-chan, we'll get really close to the stars today." Her mother commented.

"What do you want to see Yuki-chan?"

"Me? I want to see-"

"Lunch is ready." Her mother interrupted, placing plates at the table.

Yuki and her father dug into the meal, "It's delicious, mom!"

"Ara, if you eat so much then maybe there's no need to pack dinner later."

They all chuckled over the comment.

" I'm glad the weather is going to be clear tonight, we'll go to Misaka hill, and maybe the observatory."

"We'll prepare the bentos soon, I'll even make wings for you."

"I'm looking forward to it mom!" she lifted her bowl, "May I have seconds mom?"

"Sure." Rhea was about to take the bowl from her daughter, " Ara Yuki, why are you crying?'

Yuki touched her face gently as tears fell," Ah, I... remembered a dream I had this morning."

"A dream?" He father commented.

Yuki nodded, "A strange dream... I had a phone diary that could tell the future, and I was part of a survival game to determine the next God.

"Hehh, that sound interesting." Rhea said.

"Then, I met a strange boy...we became friends...I think..."

"A strange boy huh, you seem like the type to avoid such people, what made you become friends?" Her father asked.

Yuki shook her head, her tears continued to fall from her face. "I'm not sure myself...but, it's probably because...he was always there for me..."

* * *

Yuto held Azami by her hair, her body hung lifeless and her arm had been ripped off by Muru Muru who held it in her mouth.

"Second!"

Yuto didn't bother to turn.

Ninth flew towards them with great speed and rage in his eyes, "You bastar-" his eyes widened as Azami was dropped. Ninth maneuvered to prevent her fall but suddenly felt a pain within his chest.

Sticking out of his stomach was a shadow spike, it hindered his movement, but he cushioned Azami's fall, now unable to move due to the pain.

Muru Muru quickly reverted to her original form, "Hehehe, Yukihime is sealed in the sphere, Thirteenth and Ninth are dealt with. All that's left is to deal with them."

From her hands appeared Yuto's father, "There'll be trouble is he dies now, so I'll patch him up." She healed a previous stab wound from Yuto, "It's about time for this world's game to start," and few towards a small throne resembling Deus's, "Second! Hurry and kill this worlds Yuto!"

Yuto put his hood on, looking at the younger version of him from this world still knocked out on the ground,

_If I kill him, I can participate in the survival game again, I can be part of the third world and be with the Yuki of this place. There won't be any problems, I already said good-bye as it is. _

"P-a-pa, M-a-ma" a weak voice said.

Yuto narrowed his eyes.

_He's waking up, the me that still has yet to kill. _

The younger Yuto opened his eyes slowly, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm someone you know very well. Let me tell you what is to come."

"My..future...?"

"That's right, listen to me, Gasai Yuto. Mother's mental state will weaken even further, Father will rarely come home from work, or maybe it's that he doesn't want to come home. Mother will beat you more, and leave you to die so many times. Eventually you'll drug them with sleeping pills and shut them away. You only want a moment of escape from them. You only want them to feel your pain, however..." Yuto paused slightly. "But you won't have to suffer anymore..." Yuto pulled a knife from his cloak gripping it in his hand.

"That's not true." The second world's Yuto's eyes widened, " I'm not in pain."

"Liar!" He yelled, " You've been subjugated to the worst things, of course you're suffering!"

The third world Yuto shook his slowly, "No, mom's just sick, and Dad's just busy with work. I love them both...I'm sure eventually, they'll understand my feelings. So it'll be alright."

Yuto looked in shock at his younger self, "Back then...back when I believed I had a bright future...when I stop believing?

"Still! There's a person I have to meet!" Yuto flipped his grip on his knife, now holding it in reverse.

"You, too? Do you also have a person you love?"

Yuto stopped moving entirely, simply staring at the younger him, he pulled out his Diary, opening it, "I...I want to be...with Yuki...that's why I'm killing you!" Yuto stepped forward stabbing downward.

Suddenly the attack was blocked, by man with brown hair, wearing work clothes, he gasped in pain from the attack.

"Y-Yuto." He stuttered.

Yuto stumbled back. "F-Father?"

"Dear! Yuto!" A woman with brown hair ran towards her family.

"Mother..."

Yuto saw the tears falling down from her face as she held her child.

_I-I'd believed that one day we'd come together and understand each other...that never happened for me..._

"Freeze!"

A man in a blue suit and dreadlocks pointed a gun towards her.

"Are you the one causing all these explosions?!"

"Why?" Yuto asked himself, a smile grew on his face as he remembered her words.

_It's because she changed the future, it's why you three were able to be together...Yuki's just too amazing..._

"Awnser me!" The detective yelled.

_It's as if I'm the villain, but alright, I'll kill the three of them _

Yuto stepped forward raising his knife, Kurusu pulled the trigger releasing a bullet "That's right, I still love Yuki!" tears fell down his face. "Even if, it kills me!"

Suddenly, time slowed down, a Muru Muru with chains on her wirsts and a number two on her head stopped the bullet from hitting Yuto. Yuki, appeared from the shattered remains of the sphere embracing Yuto.

"Yu-ki?" Yuto said dumbfounded, "What are you...?"

"I'm here to save you...Yuto." Yuki said.

"No way...you chose me over a world of dreams..."

"Yuto...it's alright to end me." Yuki mumbled into hid shoulder,

Seconds eyes widened, looking at his third world family.

"You see now right, you don't belong here."

"Which is why, you'll live, for the both of us."

The sound of static was heard, Yuto opened his phone looking at the entry, "...if that is what you want."

"It's my fault so many bad things happened, please...live your life without so many bad things happening..."

Yuto chuckled, "Silly Yuki." Yuto stabbed his knife.

Yuki's eyes widened in shock, "Why..."

"I'm staying here..." Yuto smiled, his knife was deep in his side. "I can't stab you..."

Yuki supported his weight, tears falling down her face. "Why would you..."

"Neh, Yuki kiss me." Yuto pleaded.

Yuki nodded, pressing her lips against his.

This is where I belong

Yuto pulled back smiling, "You're still too easily embarrassed, Yu-ki..." Yuto's voice faded as he fell to his knees along with Yuki.

"No...Yuto...Yuto!"

"I hereby declare First, Amano Yukihime as the victor! Now hurry! We're low on time!"

A galaxy of stars appeared around them as Yuki was levitated by Muru Muru of the second world.

"Muru Muru!" Yuki helplessly pleaded.

"I'm sorry but we have to go!" The two were pushed through space and time back to their original world.

Amidst the dust and ruins, Yuki stood with a black cloak with her face lowered.

* * *

"The international terrorist Uryuu Minato is believed to have entered Japan and to be loose on the streets. The Sakurai police have are setting up an emergency task force to pursue him."

"Hehe, keep it up, me from the Third world!" Minato half cheered.

"Oy, it's not that funny you know!" Nishijima was fiddling with his tie just about to leave.

"Said the loser." Minato smirked.

"Good luck catching the dweeb." Azami walked towards Nishijima, fixing his tie for him with one hand.

"Thank you." He said, glaring at Minato with annoyed eyes. "I'm off." he said closing the door behind him.

"Honestly, they're probably never going to catch him."

"Don't be so sure about that." Azami leaned over the sofa, pecking Minato's cheek causing him to blush.

"You going to see Deus again?" He asked.

Azami put on a black jacket, pinning up the sleeve without an arm. " The duty of the Recorder doesn't end, Akise-kun's doing his best as well." She smirked.

"I'm off, don't levitate the dog again!" Azami waved good-bye before closing the door.

* * *

"Yuto, how was your family trip?"

The pinkette took a sip of his drink before happily pulled out his phone, showing a page that had a picture of his family. " We went to the planetarium."

"What's this? A diary?"

Yuto nodded, "Yup, a family diary with pictures!"

"hwah, I haven't been to the planetarium in ages."

"Lemme see."

" Heh, that's rare to see these days!"

"Yeah..." Yuto looked outside the window, " But I feel as if I'm forgetting something..." he looked at a girl about his age smiling at a brunette, she seemed to be with her family.

His hand quivered at the thoughts, on his phone was a charm shaped like a familiar demon.

* * *

In the debts of the relem where the second world was suppose to be were two entities.

"Wahhh, I've read this manga over 10,000 timesssss~" Muru Muru complained, her clothes were tattered an unkept. She threw a tattered manga across the void. "Oy, Yukihime!" Muru Muru complained. She jumped on Yukihime's stomach trying to get her attention. "Still sleeping?"

In the 10,000 years since the game ended, the world had already ended due to Yukihime's lack of motivation. Her hair had grown out significantly longer. After the shock of Yuto's suicide she had become severely depressed.

Muru Muru bore a sad frown, "Neh, Yukihime~" only to brighten when she twitched, "Muru Muru?" She was hug tackled by the small demon. "You left me aloneeee!"

Yuki sat up allowing Muru Muru to sit in her lap.

"Yukihime, why don't you just create a new world?"

Yuki's eyes were dulled, "After everything I've done...I deserve this..."

Muru Muru pouted, rolling over. "You've been too hard on yourself."

Yuki smirked, waving her hand she formed a new manga book, exciting Muru Muru. "Thank you!" She grabbed the book and immediately started reading.

Yuki's eyes half closed, floating above her was the last future diary.

_I wonder how everyone from the Third world is? Are they living happily? It doesn't really matter now, all that remains is this final Diary entry..._

Closing her eyes, Yuki slept once more, no longer hoping for another miracle to change the future..

* * *

**IM DONE ( and it only took a year + interest) I just wanted to finish the series and I did. **

**Basically in this Yuki was more guilt-ridden and depressed, but she sincerely cared for Yuto, unfortunately the last thing she wanted was to watch him die before her eyes. (oh well )**

**As for Azami's part, she only could save her little sister ( who was then saved by twelfth), but without the game, there was no need to save the third world Azami so she got the short end of the stick. **

**Minato and Azami live together with Nishijima as room mates after he found them ( He kinda knows their situation but doesn't really follow), and they got a dog (A flying dog)**

**Akise and Azami work under Deus now. **

**I will add the OVA ending...soon...I promise... **


	22. TRUE END

Under aclear blue sky stood a pinkette standing before a wide blue sea. He was wearing the regular black uniform trunks.

"Hey, Yuto" He turned to the sound of a familiar voice. A short haired brunette hold a beach ball wearing a one-piece swimsuit and a lavander haired yellow hoodie wearing classmate following her. "Day-dreaming again?"

"Ah, must be my lack of sleep." He chuckled.

"Too excited for the school beach trip? You should take better care of yourself." Mao commented.

"Ya...something like that."

"I never miss my beauty sleep."

"Yes, but we all know how less refined you are compared to our prized honor student." Mao chuckled.

Hinata suddenly turned towards her friend clearly offended. "You got something to say-" Mao-being her usual self- took the opprotunity to grope her friend.

"Will you stop being a creeper already!" Hinata pushed her face away.

"Can I feel them for future refrence?"

"What the- are you gay for me or something?!"

"I'm just experimenting."

"Stay the heck away!"

Yuto chuckled at their usual styx.

" Hey, break it up." Walking over was Kousaka wearing a green inner tube and keeping a smug look on his face. "No one in their right mind wants to watch the two of you practially make out. Isn't that rigt Yuto?" He turned towards the pinkette for back up but instead was met with a deadpanned face.

"It's your funeral, idiotsaka."

"Heh- whadya-" Kousaka was kicked in the gut and then sent flying due to Hinata and Mao's painful kicks.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, that's not you treat a lady." Mao sneered menecingly.

"What lady, all I see are two fuglie- ack!" Again, due to his stupidity, he was now at their mercy.

"Try looking in a mirror, idiotsaka." Hinata planted her foot on his face.

"I see there's a convient rope here." Yuto picked up a rope that was lying near by.

"Ah, as well as this convient stone." Mao had a heavy looking stone in her hand.

"And whadya lookat that, a vast convient ocean for dumping trash in." Hinata gestured to the sea.

"Hey HEY HEYYYYY, SENSEI SENSEI!"

Yuto was dumfounded on how his friends buried idiotsaka so quickly. He should have probably stopped them sooner, but the sight of the village idiot getting his just deserts wasn't a common sight.

"_Enjoying the show_?"

Yuto's eyes widened as he suddenly turned. A flash of dark hair and purple eyes were replaced by a familiar classmate.

"Akise-kun."

"Something wrong?" The silverette bluntly asked. "You seem out of sorts."

Yuto shook his head in a daze. " It's nothing. I just mistook you for someone else..."

"Someone else." Akise echoed. " Who?"

Yuto pondered for a few moments. "Who indeed..."

"HEY, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THI-BWAHHHH!" Kousaka was interuppted by a bucket of water drenching his face.

"Only idiots are mean to girls, idiotsaka." A small child with red hair and green eyes stood above Kousaka.

"...who the hell are you?"

"Is that how you talk to the assistant of a future world famous detective?" He smirked.

"This is Houjou Reiskue, he helps me out on my cases." Akise introduced.

"Please treat me well." Rei smiled while dropping the bucket on Kousaka's head.

"You punk!" Kousaka yelled angrily.

* * *

In the realm of the Gods stood three beings.

"I don't have longer to live." Deus said somberly. "The second world avoided it's demise when Amano Yukihime became God, but unless my sucessor is chosen this world will soon meet it's demise much like the first." Deus folded his hands keeping a troubled expression.

"But we already used the future Diary's to select a God." MuruMuru said sitting on

"I see no reason why I should be here."Minato groaned in annoyance. "I'm from the second world remember?"

"If there is anyway you can become God-"

"Nope."

"But-"

"Save it."

"You've lost all desire for the divine throne?"

Minato hovered nearby his face. "Don't get me wrong, I'm greatful for you letting me loiter here. But you're asking for too much this time."

"So you say."

Minato smirked. " My life is happy right now, I wouldn't change it for anything. Sorry Boss." a small blush dusted his cheeks. " Now I'm off, I've got a family to feed." HE then dissappeared.

MuruMuru turned towards Deus. " You know, Thirteenth is still an option."

Deus shook his head. " The Reccorder has a different job, in any case, I feel the awnser would be the same."

* * *

"This place looks more like a merchendice store rather than a gift shop. " Hinata commented, they all stood infront of a store that had a giant sign that GIFT SHOP, in yellow letters.

"I say we check it out anyway." Akise said.

Inside was a absurd amount of eye ball character merchendice littered throughout the shelves.

"What the heck is with this eye-ball guy?" Hinata said creeped out, she picked up a small wooden statue the was posing. " A wooden sculpture? Are you kidding me?"

"Hinata, keep your voice down." Mao lightly scolded.

"You didn't know, Hinata-onee chan? This guy has been all over the news."

"He calls himself "The Masked Eye-ball". But the police call him "Twelfth for some reason." Yuto said looking at a shirt.

"His "mask" looks like a potato sack to me." Mao chuckled. "Apparently, he's the mascot to the cult of the sacred eye but denies any affiliation."

"Why are you guys buying crap you can't eat?" Kousaka carried a large amount of edible merchendice.

"Are you actually going to take all that home with you?" Hinata asked.

"Moron, these are just my midnight snacks." Something else caught his attention and he wandered off into a room that said staff only.

"I wish that guy would just get thrown in the slammer already-"

"Young lad!"

"Wah?!" Rei was suddenly startled by the store owner standing next to him.

"May I have a word?" He was an older looking man wearing a pair of sunglasses and a purple apron with the store logo on it.

"You kids have seriously misunderstood that man. That man!" He suddenly regained his composure and adjusted his glasses. "I mean, that man is fighting for evil!"

"Hah?"

"That man protect the good citizens by stoping crime under the cover of darkness."

"Is that really true?" Akise asked.

"No crime big or small, escapes the notice of that big round eye of his! He despises all evil and preaches love! His iron fist of anger is the iron hammer of justice! Go punch! Go chop! Our Hero, the shield of nobility! The 12th man on your team - Twelfth! Twelfth! Twelfth!" There was an akward pause after that ridiculous chant. "That man does good work, but perhaps calling him a fighter for justice may be going overboard-"

"But he steals people's bikes when going after purse snachers."

"He chased an old woman who was lost for 10km, I think he should just drop dead." A deadly aura formed around Mao.

"What?!"

"If I saw someone wearing this ridiculous costume out in public I'd report him immediatly." Hinata

"But it's so sharp!"

"Despite his claims for "justice" and "serving the people", this is plainly for his self-gratification" Akise commented.

"N-No, it's not!"

"This disgusts me." Yuto said holding a keychain of Twelfth.

"Noooo!"

The old man looked towards the ceiling in tragic defeat.

_Justice...is a lonely path... _

* * *

After a few games of UNO, the 5 returned to their designated rooms.

Though it was the middle of the night, Yuto kept tapping the keys on his phone.

"Oy, why the heck are you still up." Kousaka complained, his lack of sleep was apparent.

"Ah, it's just a hobby I've had since I was a kid."

"Oh, ya, lemme see." Kousaka took the phone from Yuto's hands scrolling through his previous entries. "Huh, these are 10 minuets apart, how the heck do you keep up that consistancy?"

Yuto took back his phone, resting his head on his arms. "Just a habit I guess."

"What it's for?" Akise asked, cutting into the conversation. He rested his head on his cheek.

"It's just something to keep track of stuff, and it's something I like to do."

" Are you some kinda girl or something, keeping diarys?"

Yuto glared at Kousaka for his comment and was prepared to throw his pillow at him when idiotsuji spoke again with a gleam in his eyes. " Say, you wanna hear a ghost story?"

"What kind?" Akise asked looking midly interested.

"Well, it's more of a myth rather than a ghost story, but it's really creepy." Kousaka sat up, pulling out a flashlight from his pack and lighting it in his face. " Legend tells of a banished God who roams the plane of death . They say that the God was banished by a reaper who took far to many souls of the living. In order to prevent the desturction of an entire race the God had to slay the reaper, but unfortunetly, because so, was cast out of the heavens and into the hells to take the place of the reaper that had now fallen, where they shall remain in solitude for enternityyyyy~"

Kousaka waved his fingers for dramatic effect. Looking at his two friends reactions with some distain. " Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

" Where'd you hear something like that?" Yuto asked.

" Hah? Um, somewhere on the internet. Some user named DemonChild_03." Kousake mummbled, pulling the covers of his futon over him.

Akise rested his head on his pillow, glancing towards Yuto, " Say, does your diary mean anything special?"

"I...don't know." He admitted. "I have no idea."

* * *

"School trips seriously suck!" Kousaka complained.

"You brought it upon yourself."

"Like hell I did!"

"At least we can get alot of sleep today." Akise said carrying a sleeping Rei.

They were walking against the sunset, Kousaka looked towards a construction site that was currently closed.

" So they're still building that place?"

"Did you really use to go there?"

"I did too!"

"There was that mysterious bombing a two years ago. The police believed that it was a terrorist attack, but couldn't confirm anything." Akise said.

The group said their good-byes and headed in their respective directions.

Yuto walked towards the construction site, looking at the now unused eqipment and wall that kept him outside.

_I was there at the school for some reason, but everything from that time is still fuzzy. Even the detective at the scene couldn't remember why I was there. But ever since then, I've had a real family._

_I'm happy as I can be without any cares. But...I still feel like I'm forgetting something important. _

* * *

"It was just as you said."

"No time left? Why's that?"

"Because he's weakening?"

"I though that he was a God."

Yuto shook his head.

" No, I just felt like I was forgetting something. "

He lifted his head.

"Observer?"

"I'm not sure, I feel like my thoughts race whenever I'm there.

"A me from another world?"

"Someone dear to me?"

"I don't understand...who?"

Yuto stood from his bed, his bedsheet's still wrapped around him.

"Where is she?"

"What should I do?"

"The time will come? What do you mean the time will come?"

"When Deus's powers become weak?"

The blanket fell from Yuto's head, and the room around him was suddenly warpped into an endless hallway filled with records.

* * *

"Where am I?"

Yuto walked forward into the abyss.

_Who is she?_

Images of a faceless person flashed into his mind. He picked up speed as the images flashed faster.

_I have to hurry...I have to see her! _

"Halt!"

Hovering above Yuto was a lavander haired demon standing on a sphere with crossed arms and a displeased expression.

"This place is forbidden.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, but I must ask you to leave." The demon lifted her arm above her head, forming a giant black sphere with the intent to banish.

"Hold on!"

But it was suddenly blasted away by a blue lazer beam.

"We haven't met right?"

Hovering nearby was a man with purple hair and an eye patch with his arms crossed and holding a cheecky smile.

" This one's mine."

"Who are you?" Yuto asked, dumfounded at the turn of events.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this for you. But she still owes me for alot of stuff, and I'd really like to see that stupid mug of hers again. Now go save her."

"Who?"

"Just hurry up! And if you do manage to get your memories again." The main's hand turned into a white claw, " Be sure to stop by and say hello!" He flew forward towards the demon sending it flying into the abyss, but returning as a giant version of itself.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! Can't you pick a side to stick to?!" The robot shot forward a missle arm towards the man, and admist the chaos Yuto sprinted forward.

He slowed down when someone else blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going, Gasai-san?"

"Akise-kun?" Yuto murmered in confusion.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to go any futher than this."

"I need to get to the other side, I have to."

"Why's that?"

"Because, because there's someone there. Someone I have to meet."

"Who?"

"I...I don't know..."

"You don't?"

"I don't remember, but she means alot to me."

"Well then that's a shame." Akise sighed.

" eh?"

" The one you're looking for isn't here, they don't exist in this world."

"How do you know that?" Yuto demanded.

"Beats me." Akise sarcastically said. "But_ even_ she wwas waiting at the end of this passage, I wouldn't allow you anywhere near her."

"Why?! This has nothing to do with you!"

Akise slowly opened his eyes, "Except that it does. You...the other you killed so many innocent people. There was a game, in order to survive you had to kill others, however that didn't stop you from harming the innocent."

"You're lying..."

" And even when you wanted her for yourself, you decieved her, killed her."

"That can't be!"

" From where I'm standing, I can only conclude that you were insane, if I allow you to pass, you may revert to back to that insanity."

"That's..."

"But even knowing this, she chose to save you. You have no idea how much it ticks me off to see you blissfully unaware of that!"

"...I'm still going."

Akise sighed, gathering his thoughts.

"Turn back now, this is your last warning." He summoned a katanna throwing away the scabbord into the abyss.

Yuto narrowed his eyes. "I'm going."

"That I will defy the casuality continum and take your head, though, part of this is personal."

Akise rushed forward slicing his blade towards Yuto's head, but was easily disarmed and pinned to the ground Yuto grasping his arm behind him.

" I don't give a damn what you think. I want to see her."

"Second..." Akise rasped.

Yuto released Akise picking up the katanna and walking towards the path ahead.

Akise didn't look back, instead smiking a smile. "Yukihime-chan..." before fading away in a light blue light.

* * *

Yuto stopped infront a giant sphere smiliar to the one that the demon was on earlier.

"A hole?" He looked to a rather slender gap withing the sphere. He held up the katanna now embraced in a light blue light. "It's shinning?"

Yuto turned back looking into the abyss, "Akise..." He slightly smiled before putting the swords into the hold.

He walked into an empty hall, where sat a cage and someone inside.

"Yuto..." Inside was a demon identical to the one he had seen earlier only with pink hair. She was crying, holding onto the bars of her cage.

Yuto walked forward, smiling gently at the demon. "You were the one calling to me, right?"

"T-That right!" The demon stammered.

"I heard you." He said holding up his phonestrap of the demon.

"T-That's right, That's apart of me. Yuto, I have alot to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"Yuto, please, I hope that, you can inherit my master's memories. There's alot of saddness and tragety, but I can't bear the though of them just disappearing." The demon clapped their hands together, revealing a red crystal floating.

"It's unnessesary, cruel even-"

"MuruMuru," Yuto shook his head, " I want that, it's alright."

MuruMuru cried harder, she attempted to smile but it was a broken one. " Thank you!"

Yuto reached for the crystal that MuruMuru held towards him. His eyes widened at the faces that were now revealed.

* * *

"Wahhh, I've read this manga over 10,000 timesssss~" Muru Muru complained, her clothes were tattered an unkept. She threw a tattered manga across the void. "Oy, Yukihime!" Muru Muru complained. She jumped on Yukihime's stomach trying to get her attention. "Still sleeping?"

In the 10,000 years since the game ended, the world had already ended due to Yukihime's lack of motivation. Her hair had grown out significantly longer. After the shock of Yuto's suicide she had become severely depressed.

Muru Muru bore a sad frown, "Neh, Yukihime~" only to brighten when she twitched, "Muru Muru?" She was hug tackled by the small demon. "You left me aloneeee!"

Yuki sat up allowing Muru Muru to sit in her lap.

"Yukihime, why don't you just create a new world?"

Yuki's eyes were dulled, "After everything I've done...I deserve this..."

Muru Muru pouted, rolling over. "You've been too hard on yourself."

Yuki smirked, waving her hand she formed a new manga book, exciting Muru Muru. "Thank you!" She grabbed the book and immediately started reading.

Yuki's eyes half closed, floating above her was the last future diary.

I wonder how everyone from the Third world is? Are they living happily? It doesn't really matter now, all that remains is this final Diary entry...

Closing her eyes, Yuki slept once more, no longer hoping for another miracle to change the future..

...

...

...

Yuki's eyes opened wide when the sound of static was heard. She moved her head up slightly in disbelief.

"Yuto?" She narrowed her eyes reading the text from her diary.

Suddenly, shards of their world fell from above, and for the first time in far too long there was light.

" How...?" She murmmured, tears forming from her eyes.

"Yuki!" Yuto fell from the gap, embracing Yuki tightly.

Tears flowed down from Yuki's face, she chuckled horsely, "You're too reckless, dummy."

" Yuki, let's go together." Yuto gently pulled away, smiling brightly, "Let's go see the stars together!"

* * *

**Horray it's done. **

**or is it? DUN DUN DUNNNNN (jk) **

**Something I wanted to add into this chapter, Akise's part specifically was how much he wanted to kill Yuto the moment he remembered everything that had happened. But never did because he believed that it wasn't what Yuki would have wanted [ he still probably wouldn't have killed the pinkette but I digress] , but it read smoothly so I just left it out. ( even though I still ship Yukkii and Akise even though that will never happen) **

**Azami was suppose to have a part in this as well, however she's probably earning income while Minato's just playing around with MuruMuru. **

**So anyway, thank for the support throught the series! :) **


End file.
